Starscreams Angel
by xXporcelainXx
Summary: Sky Shadow is an Autobot femme that wants freedom and to be able to have fun. Her Autobot family however, is not willing to risk her safety. So, after sneaking out one night for some fun, she meets Starscream, who she instantly has a connection with. How will her family handle her rebellious actions? Will they accept her feelings, or cast her out? Starscream/OC. Please review!
1. Life and Death

**Hey everyone! I decided to make a Starscream/OC fic, so here it is! This is just introducing my character and who she is. The next chapter will take place later in her life. Please review! **

**I do not own Transformers.**

* * *

"Come on, Elita! Just one more push!" Ratchet called, peering at the femme's lower region. Elita gave a cry of pain before growling. A nervous looking Optimus Prime stood by her bed, gripping onto her hand. "You can do it Elita, one more and you get to see your sparkling!" Ratchet called, trying to help the femme through the process.

Energon began to leak profusely from the femme's nether regions, her breaths coming out in pants. She gripped the Prime's hand in pain, a scream of agony ripping from her mouth. Optimus watched in fear as his spark mate writhed in pain on the bed. "Make it stop!" She cried, energon tears rolling down her face plates.

"You can do this, my love. It's almost over, you are half way there. Just a few more pushes and our sparkling will be here." Optimus said softly, rubbing a hand over her helm. She whimpered in pain and cried out once more as she began to push harder, more energon leaking from her body. She felt a tearing feeling, causing her to squeak in pain and surprise. "Good job, Elita! The sparkling is almost out! Come on, one more push!" Optimus said to her, gripping her hand in anticipation.

She screamed once more, giving a hard push. There was another sound of tearing, and the most beautiful sound reached her audio receptors. There was the sound of crying and clicking, coming from her sparkling.

Ratchet grinned up at the two new parents, his eyes shining in joy. "Congratulations, it's a femme." He said, handing the sparkling to Elita. The tiny sparkling rested in her carrier's arms, a soft click escaping her mouth.

Elita cooed softly at the tiny sky blue femme, the sparkling wrapping a hand around Elita's finger. "Beautiful." Elita said weakly, smiling at her little femme. "Sky Shadow." She said softly, making the small sparkling coo.

Elita started to go limp, the small femme starting to slip from her arms. Optimus caught his young daughter quickly, frightened.

"Elita? Elita what is wrong?" He asked, panic clear in his voice. Ratchet quickly came to the femme's side, scanning her.

"For the love of Primus!" Ratchet shouted, gripping the femme by the shoulders. "Do NOT do this to him, Elita." He shouted, walking to the bottom half of her body. He peered at her port, a grim expression coming to his face.

"What's wrong Ratchet?!" The Prime shouted, causing the tiny femme in his arms to start crying. He watched as Ratchet began to work profusely, trying to save Elita.

"She lost too much energon during the birthing process. If we don't get her fixed now…" He trailed off, not even wanting to think about it.

At this announcement, the Prime got a grim look on his face. He gently rocked the newborn sparkling in his arms, trying to cease her crying. "Prime, go feed the sparkling. I need to be alone to work! Seeing her carrier like this is too much for her!" Ratchet shouted, finally getting angry at the crying. "I will get you when I have news." He said in a softer tone.

Optimus nodded, leaving the medic to his work. He did not want to leave Elita, but he needed to take care of their sparkling.

"Shhh, it's okay little one. Creator is here." Optimus cooed at the little femme. She was beautiful, just like her mother. "I won't leave you, young one. Elita will pull through. She always does." He said, smiling at the little femme. She cooed, grabbing onto one of his large fingers and hugging it to her small body. A gentle smile came to Optimus' face plates as he watched his creation. He could not believe that this was his sparkling, his daughter.

Optimus took a small bottle filled with energon and placed it to her lip plates. "Come on, you can do it." He said, smiling at her. She opened her mouth and started to suckle on the bottle, optics brightening with joy as the liquid caressed her metallic throat. "That's it, you got it."

Optimus placed his sparkling over his spark, sending out strong feelings of love and adoration through the spark bond formed between them. The sparkling snuggled up into his chest plates, letting a sound close to that of a yawn out. Optimus chuckled at the femme. "Go to sleep, young one." He said soothingly, caressing the sparklings face plates with a finger.

Optimus let out a yell, doubling over in pain. Holding the sparkling to his chest protectively, he panted. All he felt was an extreme pain, his spark hurting. He felt as though his spark had been ripped in two, no sense of relief coming to him. The sparkling held to his chest began to cry, sending out feelings of confusion unintentionally. "RATCHET!" Optimus yelled, the pain consuming him. He stood as best as he could and pushed open the large door to the med bay. What he saw before him made his spark skip a beat.

Ratchet sit with his head in his hands, Elita laying still on the bed. "Ratchet, is she okay? Tell me she is okay!" Optimus spoke with determination. He was determined to have Elita alive and healthy.

The old medic looked up at the Prime. "I'm sorry, Optimus. She lost too much energon, and I could not do anything to fix it." The medic spoke sadly, watching as the Prime collapsed to his knees, energon tears leaking from his optics. "She said something before she offlined though. She told me to tell you to keep Sky Shadow safe, and that she loves you with all her spark." He said softly, trying not to cause the Prime any more pain than necessary.

The Prime stood, opening his hand to look at his sparkling, his Sky Shadow. He needed to be strong for her, and he needed to protect her. He needed to carry on for his daughter, and he needed to give her the best life she could have without her carrier.

Brining Sky Shadow close to his face, he leaned in and kissed her small head. "You are my life now, little one. And I will protect you no matter the cost."


	2. Sneaking Out

**Hey guys, here is chapter two(: Note: This story follows the movies and their plots. PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Hope you enjoy. I do not own Transformers.**

* * *

Sky Shadow sighed, her head held in her hand as she watched Ratchet make some repairs to Ironhide's leg. Ironhide had been shot in the leg by a decepticon a few days before, but he still needed some minor repairs before his leg was back to working condition. The older mech grunted in pain as Ratchet bent his helm over his friends leg. "Sky Shadow, you see this right here?" Ratchet spoke, pointing to a burnt wire. Sky Shadow nodded, looking closer at what he was showing her. "Do you remember what I said about repairing these?" He asked, testing her.

She nodded quickly before repeating what he had told her not too long ago. "Depending on the damage done to the wire itself, it might need to be replaced. If the damage is only done to the insulation around the wiring, then you just have to replace the insulation." She said confidently.

"Sounds right to me, doc." Ironhide grunted to Ratchet, sending a small smile to the blue femme.

Ratchet smiled up at her and nodded, gesturing to the wire in Ironhide's leg. "Good. Now, tell me, do you think this wire needs to be replaced or does the insulation need to be replaced?" He asked, gently prodding the wire.

Sky Shadow leaned forward, gently putting her hands on Ironhide's leg to get a better look at the wire. She noticed slight burn marks on the wire, and it was thinned out in a section. "I believe it needs to be replaced. Part of the wire is thinned out, and if left alone it could cause problems later." She said, glancing up at Ratchet with a smile.

Ratchet nodded, pride glinting in his eyes. "Well done, Sky Shadow! Soon you will be as good as me!" He said, clapping a large hand on her back. She gave a small smile in response, happy that she was getting better at remembering what she was taught. However, she was saddened by something.

Ironhide noticed the sad look in her bright blue optics. He brought a hand up and put it on her blue arm. "What is it femme?" He asked, as gently as he could with his gruff voice. Sky Shadow jumped out of surprise, not expecting Ironhide to notice her sadness.

She sighed before looking into his optics. "I'm just so bored! Papa doesn't let me do anything. At least Ratchet is a field medic. I'm stuck here at base all the time while you and the rest of the bots fight." She growled, glaring at the floor. "I'm older than Bumblebee, and I can't be a guardian! I have asked my creator countless times to be Mikaela's guardian, but he always says it is too dangerous." The femme bot spat, glowering. "I am not a sparkling anymore." She spoke, her voice soft.

Ironhide and Ratchet looked up at her in surprise, not expecting something like that to be wrong with the femme. Ironhide cleared his throat, not knowing what to say to that. Ratchet, however knew exactly what to say.

"Sky Shadow, I was there when you were born. I was there when your mother died. She begged me to tell your father to protect you, no matter the cost. You are his world, young one. You are the only legitimate family he has." Ratchet explained, looking at her with sad optics. "He is just trying to keep you safe like he promised Elita."

Ironhide scoffed before speaking. "Doesn't help she's a spittin' image of Elita. Looks exactly like her, just blue." Ironhide said, causing the medic to roll his optics and smack him with a wrench.

Sky Shadow instantly felt bad, but she was still disappointed. Today was her birthday, and she was officially an adult femme by Cybertronian standards. She was just tired of being treated like a fragile doll. "Ratchet, may I be excused?" She asked, looking at the floor. Ratchet gave a frown but nodded anyway.

"Yes, you may. We are going to have to leave in a little bit anyway. Arcee, Chromia, Sideswipe, Skidz, and Mudflap will be landing today. We have to go meet them." Ratchet said, sighing. Sky Shadow nodded while turning to leave the med bay. "Bumblebee should be in the rec room, why don't you go spend time with him?" Ratchet said while Ironhide snickered.

All the bots on base were always trying to set her up with the younger mech, saying that they would be good for each other. Sky Shadow, however, did not see the mech in that sort of way. She saw him more as a younger brother and best friend, not as a lover. Sky Shadow rolled her optics at the older mech's antics.

As Sky Shadow left the med bay, she decided to go talk to her father about possibly being able to fight alongside the rest of the autobots. As she walked towards her father's office, she thought about what Ratchet had said. She knew that she was all her father had, and he loved her with all of his spark. She knew that he still hurt from the loss of her mother, and she also knew that every time he looked at her, he was reminded of his long lost love. She felt guilty for causing her father pain, but it was not her fault that she looked so much like her mother. The only thing she had inherited from her father was his height. She was very tall for a femme, standing only one foot shorter than her father.

She knocked on the Prime's office door, waiting to be allowed in. "Come in." Her father called.

She walked into the large, messy office, smiling at the mess on the desk. "Papa, how do you always make such a mess?" She asked, a grin on her face. Data pads lay strewn across the desk, earth papers attached to the data pads as notes. Her father might be a leader that seems like he has everything in order, but she knew that he was just as messy as the next bot.

"It is not a mess as long as _I_ know where everything is." He joked, smiling at his daughter. She chuckled at this, sitting down in the chair across from his desk. "What is it you want, sweetspark?" He asked, looking at her with love filled optics.

She gulped, not knowing how he would react to her question. "Well, I was with Ratchet and Ironhide in the med bay and Ratchet told me that you and the rest of the bots would be going to meet with Arcee, Chromia, and Sideswipe as well as Skidz and Mudflap. I was wondering if I could come with you. She said, looking at him with hope.

The large Prime sighed, putting a hand to his head. Shaking his head at her he frowned. "Sky Shadow, we have gone over this a countless amount of times." He began, staring at her with pain filled optics. "I promised your mother that I would protect you, and sending you out with the rest of us would just put you in danger!" He said, unintentionally sending a wave of sadness to her through their bond.

Sky Shadow sighed and stood up. Walking behind the desk, she sat on her father's lap like she would do when she was little. Curling up with her head over his spark, she sent strong waves of love and strength through their bond. "I'm sorry papa." She said softly. "I just feel so useless, knowing you are putting yourself in danger." She spoke as he hugged her to him.

"I know, young one." He said, gently rubbing a hand over her helm. They sat in silence for a few moments before Optimus patted her leg. "It is time for the rest of us to go. Stay here, practice in the med bay, and maybe sit with the human soldiers. We will be back soon." He said, standing and setting her on the ground.

"I love you, papa!" She called to his back as he exited the office. He turned and smiled, sending strong waves of love through the bond.

Sky Shadow sighed once her father disappeared from sight, ready to put her plan into action.

As soon as Ratchet had told her of them going to meet the femme bots, Sideswipe, and the twins, she had started to plan. She was going to have fun tonight, no matter the cost. It was her birthday, and she was tired of being cooped up at the base.

She was going to sneak out.

Scanning the base quickly, she noted that there were no bots on base anymore. She walked through the halls, smiling at different soldiers as they passed each other. She made her way out of the base and out onto the tarmac. She grinned at the feeling of the fresh air on her face plates. Transforming down into her sky blue 2014 Saleen Mustang, she sped off, speeding down the tarmac with a laugh. She had chosen a fast car for her alt mode, and she could not have been happier about that decision. Her alt mode had a horse power of 700, and she could go 60 MPH in 3.5 seconds. However, because of some alterations she made to her alt mode, she could go even faster.

She drove through the desert, letting out a laugh at the joy of being free. She loved going fast, and she loved pushing herself to the limit and back, just to try and go faster and faster.

Stars twinkled in the night sky, and a full moon hung high in the sky. She was so entranced by the beauty of the night, that she did not see the pieces of broken and burnt metal in front of her.

Her tire popped, causing her to scream in shock. She transformed quickly, observing her wound. She could fix it easily, but she was startled by the metal that was lodged in her tire. Pulling it out, she noticed that the metal was Cybertronian.

She gripped the metal tightly in her hand before looking around. She noticed a trail of energon leading to behind the side of a large rock structure. Her medic training kicked in as she walked forward, caution in every step. She heard labored breathing, and grunts of pain. Edging past the side of the rock structure, she gasped in surprise.

Laying in a pool of energon was none other than Starscream.


	3. Angel

**Here is chapter 3! Hope you enjoy it. PLEASE REVIEW!**

**I do not own Transformers.**

* * *

Sky Shadow gasped when she saw Starscream. She had heard from her father and the other autobots that Starscream was one of the most brutal and violent cons that they had ever encountered. However, at the moment he looked weak and pathetic. Sky Shadow walked forward slowly, accidently kicking a large rock in the process.

Starscream's optics opened and flashed to her. As soon as he saw her autobot insignia, he tried to get up. He screamed in agony, his legs giving out on him. He slouched down, his arm across his abdomen. "What do you want, Autobot? Come to finish me off while I'm down?" He spat, hate and agony clear on his face. Sky Shadow bit her lip before walking forward with her hands up, trying to show him she was not there to harm him.

"It's okay, I am not here to hurt you. I promise I won't hurt you, just let me look at your wounds." She said, cursing herself silently in her head. As a medic in training, she felt responsible to help any living creature in need of medical attention, decepticon or not. He looked at her with suspicion, as he pointed a blaster at her.

"You so much as move an inch, I will shoot you." He growled, trying to stand once more. Sky Shadow gulped and looked into his bright red optics.

"Don't do that!" She exclaimed, gesturing to his body as he tried to get up. "You might have fried circuits in your leg, and I would not suggest flying. Your wing is broken in three different places. Not to mention the fact that you have lost too much energon to go anywhere!" She yelled at him, getting angry. He ignored her and tried to stand once more. He screeched in pain, starting to fall forward.

Sky Shadow lunged forward, catching his upper body the best she could as his legs gave out on him. She grunted, and looked down at his sleek body. "You're heavier than you look." She said, setting him gently on the ground. "I told you not to move." She said, looking into his optics.

He went to move away, but she pushed him back gently. "Just relax. I'm not going to hurt you. Just let me help you." She said, looking at him with sincerity. He nodded his head stiffly, knowing it was no use to fight the femme. She could kill him if she wanted to.

Taking out a small welder, she began to patch up the gash across his abdomen first. She gently welded the metal together, trying to make it hurt as little as possible. "I'm sorry. It should not leave a noticeable mark." She said, trying to distract him from the pain. He grunted in pain and his hand gripped onto her thigh, eyes closed tight. Sky Shadow jumped slightly at the contact, but knew that he was in pain. "I am going to start working on your wing now, okay?" She said softly.

"Get it over with femme." He growled, causing her to smirk. "What are you smirking at?" He growled while sending her a glare.

"What, a big bad mech like you can't take a little pain?" She asked jokingly, chuckling.

He scoffed as she started to mend his wing. "I've never seen you around before. What is your designation?" He questioned her with curious optics.

She froze for a moment before responding to him with resignation. "My name is Sky Shadow. And you haven't seen me around because I am not allowed to leave base."

He tilted his head in confusion. "Why?" He demanded.

She sighed before welding the pieces of his wing back together. "Well, when I was born my carrier died, and she made my creator promise to protect me. He thinks the only way to protect me is to keep me away from the war. So, he locks me up at base." She explained without emotion. Starscream's optics flashed with interest. "No matter how much I ask to fight he won't let me. So the only thing I can do is be a base medic." She said with sadness.

"Why not leave?" He asked. "If you hate being trapped why do you stay?" He asked, glaring at the ground.

She scoffed before shooting a look at him. "Why do you stay with the decepticons?" She asked.

He glared at her. "Because I am loyal to Megatron and the decepticon cause." He said as though it were rehearsed.

"That is why I stay." He looked confused at this. "I am loyal to my- Optimus Prime and the autobot cause." She said, catching herself before she said 'my creator'. She knew that if Starscream found out that she was Optimus Prime's only child, she would be in big trouble.

Starscream nodded his head in understanding. He watched as the femme moved on to his legs, observing the wiring and circuits. "Well, good news is that nothing is wrong that I cannot fix. You don't need any new wires, but there is a slight knot in the wiring. I am going to have to untangle it, so I need you to straighten your leg as much as possible." She explained. He nodded before beginning to try and straighten his leg.

"I can't move it any further." He said with clenched teeth. Sky Shadow nodded before putting a hand on his knee gently.

"I am going to push down on your knee. It's going to hurt, so I apologize in advance." She said, biting her lip. She began to push down on his knee, straightening it as he screamed in pain. She did not like causing him anymore pain than was necessary, and she felt bad. "It's over now. You're okay!" She said smiling at him. She untangled the wires before giving him a pat on the leg. "You are healed now, but you are still really low on energon." She told him as she went digging into her subspace for an energon cube. She handed it to him with a smile. "I always carry an extra one around in case a bot gets hurt." She explained.

He took it hesitantly and began to sip on it. "You know, you're not bad for an autobot." He said, glancing at her. She chuckled and elbowed him lightly.

"I suppose you're not bad for a decepticon." She said with a smirk on her face.

They sat in silence for a few moments before Starscream began to stand on wobbly legs. Sky Shadow stood up immediately to help him up. "Take it easy." She said, gripping his arm to steady him. As soon as his wobbling ceased he sighed in relief.

He glanced over at her, thinking about what he _should_ do and what he _wanted_ to do. He should have shot her down and killed her, or brought her back to base where he could interrogate. However, what he wanted to do was let her go.

He sighed in frustration before glancing over at the worried looking femme. "Thank you, Sky Shadow, for saving my life." He said quietly. She glanced over at him in shock, her mouth forming a small smile.

"You are welcome, Starscream." She replied. He looked at the sky, his optics looking for where Cybertron would be. "What are you looking for?" She asked.

"Cybertron." He replied. "Do you miss it?" He asked her, looking over at the femme.

She sighed before looking up at the stars. "I can't miss it. I was born after the war started, in the med bay of a ship." She explained. "I wish I could have seen it. Just once would have been enough…" She said quietly, staring into the night sky.

Starscream glanced at her with pity, and watched with interest as she jumped.

_: SKY SHADOW! Where are you?! : _ Her father's voice called to her through her comm link. _: We are on our way to you right now! :_

"Oh no, I am so _DEAD_!" The femme screeched, putting her hands on her face and pacing. "I have to go! My creator is furious!" She squealed, turning to face the stunned mech.

Starscream stepped forward, gripping her arm in his hand. "I guess this is goodbye, for now, Angel." She blinked in confusion at the nickname. Starscream ran away from her before jumping into the air and transforming, flying away.

"Yeah, I guess so." She said softly, in a daze.


	4. Shanghai

**Hey! Here is chapter 4, it is kinda long. We are now officially into the Revenge of the Fallen storyline. There is some Sam bashing in this, but there is a reason. I love Sam, so don't get mad XD lol PLEASE REVIEW! they make me sooooooo HAPPY :D **

**I do not own Transformers.**

* * *

Sky Shadow sat on the large autobot sized couch in the rec room back on base, a faraway look plastered on her face plates. After being chewed out by her father, Ironhide, and Ratchet she had decided to spend some time with Bumblebee, Sam, and Mikaela. Bumblebee had brought his charge to base in order to talk to Optimus, and now she was stuck putting up with him. She did not like Sam. At times, he seemed really selfish and prepubescent. Mikaela, however, she had a soft spot for. Mikaela was the only other girl on base until the other femme bots arrived, so they grew close to each other.

"Hey, Sky." Mikaela called, climbing on her leg with a smile. "So, what's wrong? You have been really quiet." She said, concerned for the femme's wellbeing. Sky Shadow smiled down at the human she called a friend. She cared for Mikaela, no matter what other people thought of her. Mikaela could seem standoffish and mean to others, but she knew that Mikaela was really kind hearted on the inside.

"Oh, it's nothing." Sky said with a sigh. Really, she had been thinking about her recent encounter with Starscream. She wanted to talk to someone about it, but she couldn't.

Mikaela grinned up at her wickedly. "It's a boy, isn't it?" She teased, causing the femme's cooling fans to kick on as Sideswipe and Bumblebee looked over in curiosity.

"Shh! Mikaela, no it is not a mech!" She lied to her friend, causing the small human to snicker.

"Yes, it is isn't it?" She asked, causing Sky Shadow to bite her lip and nod. The human grinned in excitement. Sky Shadow had never shown an interest in any of the mechs on base before, so this was new. "Who?!" She exclaimed, causing some soldiers to look up with annoyance.

Sky Shadow rubbed the back of her neck. "No, wait don't tell me! I wanna guess. Hmm… Is he older than you?" She asked, causing the femme autobot to chuckle.

"Yes." She admitted, thinking about Starscream. She did not like him like Mikaela was thinking she did, she was just curious about him. Why hadn't he attacked her when he had the chance?

Mikaela jumped up and laughed. "Okay, so that leaves out Bumblebee, Skidz, and Mudflap. Hmm, well it would be kinda gross if it was Ratchet or Ironhide, considering they are both older than your dad." She said, thinking. "Oh my god! Is it Sideswipe?!" She shrieked, causing Sideswipe to look over. Sky Shadow wanted to face palm so bad, but she couldn't without directing more attention to them.

"No, Mikaela it is not Sideswipe." She said, sighing. "He's not really my type anyway." She said, looking the mech over.

Mikaela frowned and looked up at her. "Why not?" She asked, curious. She had heard Chromia and Arcee talking, and from what she heard, Sideswipe is good looking by Cybertronian standards.

Sky Shadow let out a chuckle, picking the human up in her hand and placing her on her shoulder. "Well, it's complicated." She began to explain. "Sideswipe has a twin brother, Sunstreaker. They each share half of a spark with each other. So, if one were to bond with Sideswipe, they would also bond with his brother, Sunny." She explained to the human.

"So what does that have to do with him not being your type?" She asked, confused.

Sky Shadow sighed, trying to find a way to explain her dilemma to the human. "Well, Sideswipe is just different than the other bots. He has been angry and alone for a while now. Being separated from Sunny took its toll on him." She said, watching the mech from across the room. "I care for Sideswipe, but just not in the way you are thinking of."

Mikaela nodded in understanding before finally asking her what had been on her mind. "So what is wrong then? If it isn't any of the autobots… It's not a human, is it?!" She asked, freaked out. Sky Shadow laughed loudly, amused by the human.

"Of course not!" She exclaimed. "It's just really complicated." She sighed, staring at Mikaela.

Mikaela frowned before shifting on Sky's shoulder to view her better. "How is it complicated?"

The real question in Sky Shadow's head was how wasn't it complicated? Everything about what had happened the night before was just full of complications. This wasn't a cute and cuddly mech like Bumblebee. This was Starscream, the decepticon seeker.

"I can't tell you, Kaela. You wouldn't understand." She said sadly, glancing at the floor. "Can we talk about something else?" She asked, looking at the human.

Mikaela nodded, still unhappy that she could not get more answers. "I'm thinking about breaking up with Sam." She said, swinging her legs back and forth on her friends shoulder. "He's too immature sometimes. He hasn't even told me he loves me after everything we have been through together! And now he is leaving soon for college in DC!" She exclaimed, growling in frustration.

"I never liked that little fleshy." Sky growled, causing Mikaela to burst out laughing. "No offense." Sky said, glancing at her friend.

Mikaela wiped a tear from her cheek from laughing so hard before responding. "None taken. But if he is a fleshy, what am I?" She asked, eyebrow raised.

"You, my dear friend, are Mikaela the femme." She said, smiling at her friend.

Mikaela chuckled before hugging the femmes head to her small body. "I heard you snuck out last night. Why did you do it?" She asked, curiousity evident in her tone.

Sky Shadow frowned. "I'm just tired of being trapped in here. I just want to be able to go out. I asked papa a few times if I could be your guardian, but he always says no." She explained, her tone bitter.

Mikaela patted her cheek, trying to comfort the large femme bot as best as she could. "It will be okay eventually. Right now things seem tough, but I'm sure Optimus will cave one day." She said, smiling at her friend.

Sky Shadow scoffed at the human. "I highly doubt it, Mikaela."

Mikaela shrugged. "Well, hopefully he does." She said, looking down. Her cell phone buzzed, a text message coming through to her. She sighed in frustration before rolling her eyes. "Can you put me down? My dad needs help ASAP with this car he is working on." She said, looking at her friend. Sky Shadow nodded before placing her friend on the ground. "I'll see you later, Sky." She said, turning and running over to Bee.

Sky Shadow sighed as she stood up, deciding it was about time to change the tire that had popped the night before. She walked to the med bay, thoughts of Mikaela and the fleshy, Sam, running through her processor. She knew that Mikaela loved him, and she knew that he had strong feelings for Mikaela. Humans seemed much too complex for her. She knew that if she ever said that to a human that they would gape at her and call her crazy, but it was the truth.

Cybertronian's bond with each other to show their love, and once a bond is formed, each bot knows how the other feels about them. Humans can't do this, and it causes a lot of problems for them.

As she entered the med bay, she saw Ratchet packing up medical supplies into a large crate. "What is going on?" She asked, looking to her mentor. He glanced over at her before going to pack more things into the crate.

"There have been sightings of decepticons in the Earth city known as Shanghai." Ratchet informed her. "We are being sent there with some human soldiers to get rid of the decepticon threat." He explained. He noticed the worried look on her face before he sighed. "Don't worry, femme. We will be back before you know it." He said, smiling at her. "Why don't you invite Bumblebee over?" He asked, glancing over at her.

Sky Shadow sighed before responding. "Bumblebee is spending time with his human. Apparently the fleshy is going to college, and Bee can't go." She said, picking up a lug nut wrench. She pulled over a tire from the large pile of hers in the corner of the med bay and sat on a medical berth.

Ratchet watched as she took off the old tire and put the new one on. "You might as well replace them all." He said, gesturing to the lack of tread marks on the other tires. Sky Shadow nodded before grabbing three more tires. "I have to go, but if you need anything give me a call." He said, placing a hand on her shoulder. "You should say goodbye to your father." He said, "He just gets worried about you."

Sky Shadow nodded while she finished up putting the new tires on. "Okay, do you know where he is?" She asked, standing up straight.

"Well, he should be on the tarmac waiting by the plane for the rest of us." He said, picking up the large crate. "Follow me."

Sky Shadow trailed behind him, upset. She was tired of not being able to do anything. She knew how to fight, her father, Ironhide, and Ratchet had made sure of that. The only reason her father wanted her to learn was in case there was ever an attack at the base.

As she followed Ratchet onto the tarmac, she saw her creator standing tall and proud by the plane, waiting for the autobots to come so that they could transform and get on the plane.

She walked up to her creator, saddened she had to say goodbye once again. Sensing her sadness through their bond, Optimus pulled her into his arms. "Don't be sad, sweetspark. I'll be back soon!" He said, running a hand over her helm.

"But, Papa!" She cried, her spark hurting. "I don't want you to go! What if something happens to you? I don't have anyone else!" She said, worried. She could not bear to live without her father. He was all she ever had besides the autobots. She loved the autobots because they were her family, but Optimus Prime was first and foremost her father.

"If something were to happen to me, Ratchet would take care of you. You have the rest of the autobots to take care of you." He said, hugging her to him tightly. He kissed the top of her helm, causing the rest of the autbots to look down in respect. The Prime did not show her affection in front of the other bots often. "I have to go now. Take care of yourself, sweetspark."

Sky Shadow gripped onto her father, sending waves of love through their bond. "I love you, papa. Be safe." She said, looking into his optics.

He nodded before transforming and getting on the plane.

Sky Shadow waited and watched until the plane was nothing but a dot in the sky, flying off to Shanghai. She was worried for her father and the rest of the bots. She always worried.

Sighing, she walked back into the base with a frown on her face. She hated being left behind, and she hated how being left behind made her look weak to the humans. She had caught a few humans on more than one occasion asking why Sky Shadow never went on missions, and she had even heard them joke saying that she was a defect! She was insulted, and almost squished the human that had said it.

As she walked into the control room, she noticed a decepticon's energon signature appear on the screen. It appeared to be about one hundred miles from base, and she got excited.

This could be her chance to prove herself! If she could take down a decepticon, she could finally prove that she was not weak, and that she could do anything that the other bots could do and more. She quickly added the coordinates to her system before going to her berthroom. She picked up two energon blasters, ones that used to belong to her mother. Ratchet had helped her paint them to match her paint long ago.

Walking out onto the tarmac, she subspaced her blasters before transforming. She relished in the feel of her new tires on the ground, and she sped towards the decepticon's energon signature. She felt her excitement grow as she got closer and closer to her destination. She did not know who it was, but she knew that this was her only chance.

As she neared the place where the decepticon was at, she transformed, taking out her energon blasters. "Show yourself, Con!" She shouted.

Hearing a chuckle, she looked to her left.

"We really have to stop meeting this way, Angel."

Starscream.

"Oh, it's you." She said, surprised. She lowered her energon blasters a bit, surprised to see him there.

He looked over at her in confusion. "Where are your autobot friends?" He asked, confused.

"On a mission." She said before asking him a question. "Why are you being so kind to me?"

He raised an optic ridge before looking at her with bright red optics. "Why did you save me?" He asked, giving her a smirk.

She scoffed before shrugging, not really knowing the answer to that question herself. "I don't know…" She whispered, but he heard her anyway. "What are you doing out here anyway?" She asked louder.

He looked slightly embarrassed before he answered. "I come out here often. It is easier to see the stars and night sky out here. I come out here to think of Cybertron." He said softly while staring up at the stars.

Sky Shadow looked shocked by the confession before she too looked up at the sky. "Starscream?" She called. He looked over at her. "Can you tell me about Cybertron?" She asked in a soft voice.

He smiled at her. "Of course."

He told her about the Crystal City, and how beautiful it was before the war, he told her about the famous gladiators of Kaon, and the greatness of Iacon. He told her about the different cities before and after the war.

"I was a scientist before the war. What was your creator?" He asked.

Sky Shadow chuckled before responding. "My creator was the earth equivalent of a librarian before the war." She said, smiling softly at the thought of her creator.

"You love him a lot, huh?" He asked, smiling over at her.

She nodded quickly. "He's all I have."

They sat in silence a few more minutes before Starscream's optics glazed over before he nodded. Turning to Sky Shadow once more, he spoke. "I have to go, trouble back at base." He began. She frowned in disappointment; she had actually enjoyed his company. "I hope to see you again, soon." He said softly, looking into her optics. "I like being around you."

She gulped before looking up at him. "I enjoy your company, also." She said with a soft tone. "Maybe we don't have to be enemies." She said, smiling at him softly.

He smiled back at her. "Maybe we don't. You know what, if you ever want to talk, commlink me." He said.

She grinned up at him and nodded.

He smirked before grabbing her hand and placing a kiss to it, causing her cooling fans to kick on. "See ya later, Angel."


	5. Uh Oh

**Hey everyone! Here is the new chapter! Sorry to say that there is no Starscream in this chapter, but that is because of what part of the movie we are in. ALSO: I have already thought about it and I have decided that this story will continue onto Dark of The Moon.**

**Any scenes, quotes, or people you recognize do not belong to me and neither do Transformers. I only own my OC, Sky Shadow, and any other OC that might appear in this story.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!(:**

* * *

Sky Shadow was in the med bay reading a data pad when a soldier with brown hair ran in, panting. "Excuse me, Miss Sky Shadow!" He called, saluting her in respect. She smiled at the human and crouched down so she could view him better.

"Yes, soldier?" She replied, cocking her head to the side. She wondered what a human would want her for. The only humans that normally talked to her were Lennox and Epps.

"The autobots are back. Major Lennox wanted me to inform you." He said, staring up at her. Her optics seemed to grow wider.

She transformed down into her Mustang alt mode, opening the passenger door for the solider. "Get in." Her voice came through the speakers. The soldier looked at the femme's alt mode in awe, impressed. He gently sat in the car, not wanting to disturb her.

She spun her tires, racing out onto the tarmac. She saw her father pulling into the autobot hangar behind the group of humans that were in Shanghai with them. She sped forwards, passing soldiers.

As she entered the hangar, she opened her car door, allowing the human to get out. He ran to the side of the room before Sky Shadow transformed.

Her father had just finished transforming, and he stood tall and proud in front of the humans.

"You gotta wonder, if God made us in his image, who made him?" She heard Epps ask, staring up at the Prime in awe.

Sky Shadow rushed forward, joy filling her spark at the sight of her father unharmed. "Papa!" She called, coming to stand behind him. He turned to look at her, smiling at her with love that only a father could provide.

Optimus faced forward once more, speaking into the listening device that would transmit to the General. "General, our alliance has countermanded six Decepticon incursions this year, each on a different continent. They're clearly searching around the world for something, but last night's encounter came with a warning." He paused, playing a recording.

_"The Fallen shall rise again."_

Sky Shadow flinched, knowing that whatever it was it was not going to be good.

The General spoke to the Prime. "The Fallen." He spoke, "Meaning what?" He asked, though he did not seem angry. He just seemed worried.

Optimus shifted on his feet before speaking. "Origin unknown. The only recorded history of our race was contained within the AllSpark and lost with its destruction." He informed the General.

Sky Shadow saw a human male with glasses and a stiff looking suit step forward, head tilted up to the Prime. "Excuse me!" He shouted up at the Prime. "With this so-called AllSpark now destroyed, why hasn't the enemy left the planet like you thought they would?" The man called. Sky Shadow instantly hated the man.

And apparently, she wasn't the only one that did. "Director Galloway, our National Security Advisor. The President just appointed him liaison." Will Lennox informed the General, rolling his eyes. Sky Shadow smirked.

"Well, I guess I didn't get that memo." The old General said, causing Sky Shadow to snicker quietly.

She resumed her serious face though when the man interrupted once more. "Forgive the interruption, General. Excuse me. Coming through." He said, pushing his way up the stairs and onto the platform. He came to a stop next to Will in front of the camera. "Excuse me. Excuse me, soldier. After all the damage in Shanghai, the President is hard-pressed to say the job's getting done." Sky Shadow huffed in anger at his implication. It seemed he was trying to say the autobots were not doing their job. The man turned to face her father. "Now, under the classified Alien/Autobot Cooperation Act, you agreed to share your intel with us, but not your advancements in weaponry." He said, staring at the Prime.

Optimus was quick to respond, having a reason for not sharing weaponry. "We've witnessed your human capacity for war." He pointed a large finger at the man. "It would absolutely bring more harm than good."

"But who are you to judge what's best for us?" The man questioned, getting angry.

Will stepped forward, immediately coming to defend the autobot leader. "With all due respect, we've been fighting side by side in the field for two years." He said, pointing to the Prime.

Epps stepped forward also, "We've shed blood, sweat and precious metal together." He defended his autobot friends.

Sky Shadow walked up to stand beside her father. "And what makes you think that you deserve to wield our technology, Squishy?" She spat, leaning in close to him. He swallowed before glaring up at her.

"Who is this? Is she even classified to be here?" He spat before turning to Epps. "Soldier, you're paid to shoot, not talk." He said, looking down on Epps.

Epps muttered under his breath. "Don't tempt me."

"Easy." Optimus said, holding his hand up. However, he did appreciate the two humans and his daughter's defensiveness of them.

"Yes, she is classified to be here." Lennox stated, glancing over at her.

The Director glanced over at him with a frown. "By what means?" He questioned.

Lennox smirked before responding. "She is the daughter of Optimus Prime." He stated, causing the man to gulp.

The man continued his attack however. "I understand they arrived here after you sent a message into space, an open invitation to come to Earth, vetted by no one at the White House." He said confidently.

The General seemed to have enough. "Let me stop you right there, Mr. Galloway. It was vetted right here. And in my experience, the judgment of both Major Lennox and his team has always been above reproach." He said, glaring at the screen.

Galloway just continued on. "Well, be that as it may, General, it is the position of the President that when our national security is at stake, no one is above reproach. Now, what do we know so far? We know that the enemy leader, classified NBE One, aka Megatron, is rusting in peace at the bottom of the Laurentian Abyssal, surrounded by SOSUS detection nets and a full-time submarine surveillance. We also know that the only remaining piece of your alien AllSpark is locked in an electromagnetic vault here on one of the most secure naval bases in the world. And since no one can seem to tell me what the enemy is now after, well, there's only one clear conclusion! You! The Autobots! They're here to hunt you! What's there to hunt for on Earth besides that? "The Fallen shall rise again"? It sounds to me like something's coming. So, let me ask, if we ultimately conclude that our national security is best served by denying you further asylum on our planet, will you leave peacefully?"

Sky Shadow had to resist the urge to squish him, her anger escalating. How dare he speak to her father like that?

The Prime responded. "Freedom is your right. If you make that request, we will honor it. But before your President decides, please ask him this. What if we leave and you're wrong?" He leaned in closer, glaring at the human male.

Sky Shadow heard Lennox speak to the Director. "That's a good question."

:-:

It was a few hours later that day when Sky Shadow got a phone call from a very happy Mikaela.

"Sky, everything is okay between me and Sam now." She began. This caused Sky Shadow to frown and put a hand to her helm. "We are going to try the long distance thing." She said happily. Hearing Sky Shadow sigh, she spoke once more. "We are having our first live chat date today! Isnt it exciting?!" She asked.

Sky couldn't help but smile. "Yeah, Kaela. I'm happy you two are going to work things out!" She said. "When are you supposed to do the chat?" She asked.

Mikaela sighed and spoke once more. "Well, I am waiting for him to log on now. I'm sure he will be on any second." She said, causing Sky Shadow to frown and cross her arms.

"I swear to Primus, Mikaela, if he hurts you this time I will squish him!" She spat.

Mikaela sighed and put a hand to her head. She knew that Sky was just looking out for her, but she just wished she would give Sam a chance.

At that moment, Optimus walked into the room. "May I speak with you, sweetspark?" He asked.

Sky Shadow jumped slightly before speaking to Mikaela as she watched her father. "Kaela, I have to go. Dad wants to talk to me." She said before hanging up. "What is it, Papa?" She asked, looking up at her father.

"The last shard of the Allspark has been stolen." He said, causing Sky Shadow to gasp in surprise and fear. "I am going to meet Bumblebee to retrieve Sam. We need his help right now, and it is important we get to him." He said, causing Sky Shadow's optics to widen.

"That is horrible!" She cried, thinking of all the bad things that could happen. "What are we going to do?" She asked, looking up at her father.

He smiled at her with love. "Since I am only going to retrieve Sam, and there is a minimal chance of decepticon interference, I thought that you might want to join me." He said, causing a grin to appear on her face plates. "I understand your need to be more involved, and I want to give you that chance. Would you like to come?" He asked, placing a hand on her shoulder.

She nodded enthusiastically and grinned. "When do we leave?"


	6. Elita

**Here is the next chapter(: PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Any quotes, scenes, or characters you recognize do not belong to me. Transformers is not mine either.**

**I only own my OC, Sky Shadow!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!(:**

* * *

As Sky Shadow and her father drove, she couldn't help but to feel extremely happy. She was finally getting what she wanted; to be able to work alongside her father. Of course, this was only a retrieval mission, but it was a mission nonetheless.

She was finally being given the chance to prove that she could be useful, and that she could do more than sit around base and work in the med bay. She just hoped that her father would see this and let her do more than she did at the moment.

As they sped down the highway, she couldn't help but notice how similar and how different she was compared to her father. They both wanted peace, but he would rather do it without killing. She, however, would rather kill her enemy before even thinking about making peace with them. One thing was for certain though, without any exceptions. They both loved each other to death. The bond between a creator and a creation is strong, but what they had was even stronger. She was all her father had, and she was all he had.

After thinking this, she sent a pulse of love through their bond. Optimus swerved slightly out of surprise, not expecting the sudden wave of affection that hit him. He quickly returned the gesture, sending an even stronger wave of love back to his daughter.

As they exited the highway, she followed her father to a cemetery that sat high up on a hill. It was just getting light out, and they had a whole new day ahead of them.

After transforming, they sat and waited for Bumblebee to arrive with Sam. Sky Shadow briefly wondered how Sam coming to them had affected his and Mikaela's plans. She knew that Mikaela had been waiting for him, and she was sure that Mikaela had not gotten to talk to him.

As she thought about her human friend, she saw Bumblebee speed up the road, coming to a stop a few yards away. "Hello, Bumblebee." Sky Shadow said, smiling at the yellow Camaro. Bumblebee sent a whir through his radio, happy to see her away from base.

A very angry Sam exited Bee, a frown on his face as he glared up at the Prime and his daughter. He climbed up to the grass, walking over with his hands held in front of him. "You won't give me a day, huh? You won't give me one day in college?" He asked, upset at the situation he was in.

Optimus looked down at the boy sadly. He felt bad for what he had to ask of him, but the fate of the world depended on him at the moment. "I'm sorry, Sam, but the last fragment of the AllSpark was stolen." He said, staring at the boy.

Sam looked up at Optimus with a serious expression. "Like what? Like Decepticons stole it?" He asked, feeling like he already knew the answer before Optimus responded.

Optimus looked down at Sam before stepping forward. "We placed it under human protection at your government's request, but I'm here for your help, Sam, because your leaders believe we brought vengeance upon your planet. Perhaps they are right. That is why they must be reminded by another human of the trust we share." He said, looking at Sam with hope.

Sam gaped at him. "This isn't my war."

Sky Shadow stared at her father with sadness, knowing that he was desperate. "Not yet, but I fear it soon will be. Your world must not share the same fate as Cybertron. Whole generations lost." He said, sadness evident in his voice.

Sam felt bad, but he did not want to be involved. Not this time. "I know, and I want to help you, I do, but I am not some alien ambassador, you know? I'm a normal kid with normal problems. I am where I'm supposed to be. I'm sorry. I... I really am." He said. Sky Shadow could tell that he felt bad, but she was angry. There were larger things at stake than him and his normal life.

Optimus looked to the ground and shook his head. "Sam, fate rarely calls upon us at a moment of our choosing."

Sam seemed to scoff as he walked away. "You're Optimus Prime. You don't need me."

Optimus shook his head in sadness. "We do, more than you know."

Sky Shadow stepped forward, getting ready to give Sam a piece of her mind, when her father placed his hand on her shoulder. "We cannot force him to help us."

She shook her head in anger, rage filling her.

:-:

Picking up her phone, Mikaela called Sky Shadow as she waited in the airport for her flight. She knew something bad was going to happen after the small decepticon had tried to steal the cube sliver.

"Sky, something bad is going to happen, I'm on my way to Philadelphia to see Sam. I just have this feeling." She said quickly into the phone.

Sky Shadow swerved in her lane next to her father. "Mikaela, the autobots are on the move. I'm with them, something is happening. There are multiple decepticon energon signatures heading to the Philadelphia area. Be Careful!" She replied, ending the phone call.

She turned on her commlink and informed her father of the situation. "Papa, Mikaela has informed me that something is going on with Sam. She wasn't very clear, but she seemed worried." She said, speeding alongside her father and the other bots. She was filled with joy, this being her first real mission where a fight was going to happen. Of course, she had to be taken along seeing as she was already out with her father. It was an emergency, and they needed every bot they could get at the moment.

She hated to admit it, but she was also worried for Sam. She was worried for him because she knew that if something happened to him, Mikaela would be heart broken.

As they followed the energon signatures, they noticed a group of them leading to what seemed like some sort of warehouse.

As they neared the warehouse, Sky Shadow gasped in shock. "Oh my Primus!" She said in surprise. In the sky was a decepticon helicopter, a car dangling from a cable beneath it. She could see that there were people in it, and she was pretty sure she knew who it was.

"Papa, over there!" She shouted through the commlink. They sped towards the warehouse the decepticon had dropped the car in, doing way over the speed limit. She knew that some serious slag was about to go down, and it was not going to be pretty.

"Sky Shadow, there is going to be a fight. I need you to stay safe, and be careful!" Optimus said, worried for his daughter. She was an adult by Cybertronian standards, but she would always be his sparkling. He could not handle losing his sparkling after losing his sparkmate. No bot would survive something like that. After losing Elita One, he still had something to live for; Sky Shadow. But if Sky Shadow were to offline, he would have nothing.

As they neared the warehouse, her father ordered for her and Bumblebee to transform. After they transformed and dropped their battle masks, they ran for the warehouse.

Optimus crashed through the roof of the building, Bumblebee and Sky Shadow smashed through the worn down walls.

Once the debris cleared, Sky Shadow flinched slightly. Starscream stood not too far away from her and Bumblebee, a shocked expression on his faceplates at the sight of her. He had his blaster raised to her chest, but he quickly turned and shot at Bumblebee instead. Bumblebee shot at Starscream, twisting and moving out of the way of the shots fired at him.

Sky Shadow rushed over to where Optimus and Megatron were fighting, watching as her father did a back flip, landing on the other side of the room. He shot at Starscream as he ran to the window and transformed before he flew away.

Sky Shadow shot Megatron in the back with her energon blasters, ducking as he swiped an arm at her. "Not _my_ Sparkling, Megatron!" Optimus shouted, shooting Megatron with his large blaster. The force of the shot caused Megatron to crash through the wall of the building and onto the ground outside. He transformed into a tank and sped off.

Sky Shadow followed after her father as he ran out of the building. "Sam!" He called as he transformed. He opened his door for the boy before he sped off, his daughter trailing behind him.

They sped down a large road, coming to a wooded area where there were large trees. She heard Sam yell to Optimus. "Here he comes!" Sky Shadow swerved and her tires skid on the ground as she moved out of the way from Megatron and transformed. If she had not moved, he would have crushed her. She watched as Megatron transformed and tackled her father as he transformed, dropping Sam onto the ground. They rolled onto the ground, sending large chunks of the earth up into the air.

"Hide, Sam!" Optimus yelled as he fought with Megatron. Sky Shadow did not know what to do, so she picked up Sam in her hand. She watched as trees fell over, the small wooded area becoming a dirty battle field.

She watched as Megatron tackled Optimus at the waist, sending them both to the ground once more. She couldn't help but gasp as she saw the fight continue. "Sam, go hide! I will protect you!" She said, worried. She watched as he went and hid behind two trees that sat right next to each other. She took her blasters out, ready to defend him if she had to.

She watched as her father hit Megatron with a tree, causing more dirt to fly around. "Weak! Puny! Waste of metal! Junkyard crap! Decepticons!" Megatron shouted as their fight continued.

Sky Shadow looked up as she heard the blades of a helicopter and a jet coming down. She shot at Grindor, the helicopter, as he landed and tried to attack her father from behind. She stopped her assault however, when she heard Starscream speak.

"Come here, boy." He said as he began to chase Sam. Sam ran as fast as he could, Starscream and Grindor behind him. Sky Shadow ran forward, watching as her father tackled Grindor. She pounced like a cat, landing on Starscream from behind.

"Sorry, Screamer. Can't let you have the human boy. Daddy wouldn't be too happy about that." She growled, punching him in the faceplates. Of course she felt bad about it. She was making friends with him, but right now he was the enemy.

He chuckled, flipping them over so that he was on top of her and pinning her hands above her head. "Come on, Angel. Don't be like that! Just let me take the boy, and all of this can be over." He said, running a clawed finger down her faceplate. She growled, bringing her knee up and kneeing him hard in his abdomen.

She shot him in the arm with her blaster, not wanting to fatally injure him, but to at least keep him down for a bit. "Run, Sam!" She shouted, turning to see how her father was doing.

"There is another source of Energon hidden on this planet. The boy could lead us to it." Megatron said as they continued to knock down trees. Megatron kicked her father in the face, sending him stumbling back. Starscream kicked Sky Shadow, causing her to fall.

"Optimus!" Sam shouted.

Starscream shot at Optimus before Megatron shot him, causing her father to be blown back yards.

"PAPA! Sky Shadow screeched, standing. Her optics flashed red as she brought out her blasters once more. She shot Starscream in the chest and kicked him, causing him to fall to the ground. Megatron stalked towards Optimus.

"Is the future of our race not worth a single human life?" He growled, bringing out his swords.

Sam shouted, "Up! Get up!"

Optimus got on his knees, swords drawn. "You'll never stop at one!" He stood, turning and attacking. "I'll take you all on!" He shouted, attacking the three decepticons. Sky Shadow watched as he ripped of Starscream's arm, and sliced off Grindor's blades before killing him. "Piece of tin! Sam! Where are you?"

Megatron came up from behind and shoved his blade into Optimus' spark chamber. Sky Shadow felt her spark clench, her breath leaving her body. "You're so weak!" Megatron said, shooting her father in the back.

She distantly heard Sam yell, but everything seemed to go in slow motion. She watched as her father's body fell to the ground. "Sam, run." He said weakly before looking over at Sky Shadow.

"Papa!" She cried, energon tears running down her face plates. "Come on, Papa, get up!" She cried, falling to the ground next to his body. His optics began to dim as he said one last thing that made her spark clench in sadness.

"Elita…"

His optics offlined, just like his spark. Sky Shadow let out a screech of agony, gripping her father by his shoulders. "Papa! Wake up, Papa!" She cried, seeing and hearing the rest of the autobots arrive. She knew she looked weak and childish, but she couldn't help it. She cried out as she felt an arm wrap around her middle, prying her off of her father's body. "GET OFF OF ME!" She shouted in rage, turning and blasting at whoever had touched her. She looked up at the sky, energon tears running down her face plates.

Her blue optics met the red ones of Starscream.

He mouthed two words to her. "I'm sorry."


	7. Revenge

**Hey everyone(: Here is the newest chapter! Please tell me what you think about it!**

**I do not own any characters, scenes, or quotes that you recognize. I do not own Transformers either.**

**I only own my OC, Sky Shadow.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

Sky Shadow swerved slightly as she drove alongside Ironhide on the tarmac. They were bringing her father's body back to base, she could see his limp body hanging from underneath a large helicopter in the distance. She was devastated, and everyone knew it. She had yet to stop crying, and what was worse was that she was ready to go on a rampage. She wanted to kill Megatron. She wanted to feel his spark in her hand and look into his eyes as she crushed it. She knew that the monster did not feel any remorse for killing his brother.

She didn't know what she would do after this mess was over. Maybe she would become a guardian? Or would she stay a medic? What she really wanted though was to fight.

She transformed when they reached her father's body, the other bots transforming also. She dropped to her knees and put a hand on his chest plates. "I'm so sorry, Papa! I should have done something!" She cried. She felt someone put their hand on her shoulder and looked up with sad optics.

Ironhide stood beside her with a grim expression, watching as she mourned her father. Ratchet stood back a bit with a large frown on his face plates. "There was nothing you could have done." Ironhide said gruffly, patting her on the shoulder. This simply made more energon tears leak out of her optics.

She looked back to her father's body, leaning forward. She placed a hand on his head gently, not really thinking anything, but just remembering his face once filled with life and pride.

She looked up when she heard the sound of multiple vehicles pulling up. Sky Shadow gasped when she noticed the weapons being pointed at them. She glared, dropping down her battle mask. She stood, guns out and pointed at the different vehicles. She would protect her father's body and the autobots no matter what.

"What is the meaning of this? You dare point a gun at me? You want a piece of me? I will tear you apart!" Ironhide shouted, drawing out his cannons. They glowed blue as they powered on, ready to blast the vehicles if he needed. Sideswipe took out his swords, and Jolt took out his whips.

Will Lennox and Epps walked over, panic clear on their faces. Will ran up to one vehicle and slammed his hands down on the hood. "Drop your weapons! Drop your weapons!" He shouted. He turned to a soldier that exited the vehicle. "Tell them to lower their weapons!" He shouted.

"Tell them first." He replied.

Will seemed to get angrier. "Tell them to lower their weapons." He spat.

The soldier sighed, looking at Lennox. "Major, there's nothing I can do. Talk to him." He said, pointing at the vehicle.

Sky Shadow growled in frustration as she watched Galloway step from the vehicle, a smug look on his face. "Your NEST team is deactivated, Major. You are to cease anti-Decepticon operations and return to Diego Garcia pending further orders." He said loudly. Sky Shadow's optics narrowed at the man. She hated him.

Will stepped forward, anger clear on his face. "No, we take our orders directly from Chairman Morshower, sir." He said with a sour look on his face.

Galloway looked over at him smugly. "Well, I'll see your Chairman of the Joint Chiefs of Staff and I will raise you a President of the United States. I have operational command now." He said, pulling a paper from his suit and waving it in front of Will's face. "An alien blood feud has been brought to our shores for which our soldiers are paying the price. The secret is out! This is our war now and we will win it as we always have, with a coordinated military strategy." He continued, causing the autobots to scoff.

Ratchet turned to look over at the rest of the bots. "This fool is terribly misinformed." Sky Shadow chuckled as he said this.

Will glared at Galloway with hate. "You're gonna need every asset that you've got." He said, pointing over at the autobots.

Galloway turned to look at him once more. "What we need is to draw up battle plans while we explore every possible diplomatic solution." He said.

Will glared at him. "Like what, handing over the kid?" He questioned.

Galloway paused before speaking. "All options are being considered." He said.

At this, Sky Shadow lunged forward, getting right into the man's face and causing him to jump back. "What was that, insect?" She growled, glaring at him with hate. "I won't let my father have died in vain because you're a coward." She spat, glaring at him with hate. He gulped and stepped back.

"Whatever the Decepticons are after, this is just the start." A soldier spoke, causing Galloway to glance over at him.

Will stepped forward once more. "There is no negotiating with them." He said, trying to convince the Director that this was not a good idea.

"I'm ordering you to stand down. You won't be needing this anymore." He said, ripping a badge off of Will's chest. "Get your assets back to base! And take that pile of scrap metal back to Diego Garcia. Let's go!" He shouted to a soldier.

Sky Shadow stepped forward once more, anger burning in her. "What did he just call my father? I'll kill him!" She screeched jumping forward. Ratchet and Ironhide quickly grabbed her and held her back as the Director drove off.

"Ironhide, we should leave this planet." Ratchet said, frowning.

"That's not what Optimus would want." Ironhide replied.

They let go of Sky Shadow once the Director was far away. She fell to the ground on her hands and knees, anger coursing through her. "I will have my revenge." She spat. She transformed quickly and tore off down the tarmac, causing Ironhide and Ratchet to call after her. She had a plan, and she knew it would work. She would avenge her father, no matter the cost.

She sped down the tarmac, formulating her plan carefully. She was going to get rid of Megatron no matter the cost. She knew that the Fallen was the reason her father was dead, but Megatron was the one that killed her father so he would pay for it with his life.

Turning on her commlink, she opened a private channel. "Starscream, come in." She called, waiting for a response.

There was no response. Sky Shadow sighed in desperation. She hoped that Starscream would answer, and that he wouldn't take her attacking him personally. She was only doing it to protect her father, but she doubted that he would understand that.

Sky Shadow called once more. "Starscream, I'm sorry for attacking you. I was only protecting my creator. Please respond." She begged, hoping for him to respond. He did not. "Look, just meet me where the battle took place. _Please_." She begged once more before turning off her commlink. She was not sure if he would show up, but she was going out on a whim that her plan would work.

She growled before driving faster, still angry at the situation she was in. Being sheltered her whole life caused her to take bad things worse than usual. When Jazz had been killed by Megatron, she had been a wreck. He was one of her best friends, and he was gone. Now, with her father being murdered by the hands of Megatron, she was set on revenge.

She slowed down as she neared the battle site, her spark aching with the memories from earlier that day. Trees still lay uprooted, chunks of dirt were spread around, and there were scorch marks on some trees. She sighed and transformed, sadness pulsating through her spark.

She sat down on the ground, hugging her knees to her chest plates. She missed her father already, and she knew that she would never recover from the trauma of losing her father.

"You called." A voice spoke, causing her head to snap up. She looked into the bright red optics of Starscream, energon tears rolling down her face plates. She sobbed quietly into her arms. "So, Optimus Prime was your creator?" He asked, glaring at her. He stepped closer, frowning down at her when she did not respond. "I'm here, just like you asked me to be, so talk!" He spat.

She sighed while she stood up, wiping her face dry. "After we got back to our base, the humans decided to shut us down. They called my father scrap metal!" She growled viciously. She looked up at him with bright optics. "I want revenge on them. I want revenge on them for having let my father die in vain!" She screeched, her optics flashing red.

He looked at her with slight surprise, curious as to what she wanted him to do. "So why don't you get your revenge?" He asked, curious.

She glared at him before pointing to her autobot insignia. "I can't kill a human while I wear this." She spat.

Starscream had to do a double take as she said this. Was she really implying that she wanted to become a decepticon?

"Are you trying to say you want to be a decepticon?" He asked with shock. She looked up at him and nodded.

"I can be useful! I'm a great medic, you know that! And I can fight. Papa, Ironhide, and Ratchet taught me how!" She said, trying to convince him of her usefulness. He looked at her with a small frown.

He sighed before he spoke. "I know you are useful, and I know you are a great medic. But what I don't understand is why you would go against everything the Prime wanted. You would be betraying your own father." He said uneasily.

Sky Shadow spoke quickly. "I won't be betraying my father, because my father is _dead_!" She screeched at him. Her optics welled up quickly however after she said this.

Starscream nodded and placed a hand on her back. "I will take you to Megatron, and I will convince him that you are useful." He said softly, feeling bad for the femme.

He knew what it was like to lose someone close to you.

Sky Shadow nodded and smiled up at him. "Thank you, Starscream."

She couldn't help but feel joy.

_Phase One of Plan: Complete. _


	8. Decepticon

**Hey everyone(: Here is the newest chapter! Next chapter starts the real bonding between Starscream and Sky Shadow, so stay tuned! I hope to have two or three more chapters out tomorrow cause I love you guys so much!**

**Any characters, scenes, or quotes you recognize do not belong to me. I do not own Transformers either.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! :D**

* * *

Sky Shadow could not help but to shrink into herself as she walked behind Starscream. As they walked through the halls of the decepticon base, different decepticons leered at her. Some gave her nasty looks and others smirked at her with gleeful expressions on their face plates. Sky Shadow got angry every time one of them would jeer at her, taunting her. She growled in frustration, glaring at Barricade as he wolf whistled at her. She onlined her blasters and dropped her battle mask, gripping him by his neck. She felt a hand fall on her shoulder and looked over. Starscream shook his head as if to say he was not worth it.

"Next time, I won't hesitate to rip your limbs from your body one by one." She growled in frustration, offlining and subspacing her weapons. Her battle mask came off and she stepped back, dropping Barricade to the floor. "Don't forget that I can squish you like a bug." She spat, looking at the bot that was roughly have her size. She frowned at him before turning back to Starscream.

He coughed slightly at the awkwardness of the situation. "A lot of the decepticons have not seen a femme in many vorns." He said as though he were trying to ease her mind. "Just don't do what you did to him too often." He said, smiling softly. She chuckled in response, walking alongside him.

He took in a deep breath as they reached large double doors. "Don't speak unless spoken to, and don't provoke him." He said quietly, looking into her blue optics. "When we go in, bow when I do and don't get up until I do. This is nothing like being with your father." He tried to prepare her. She looked into his glowing red optics for a few moments before nodding in acknowledgment.

As he pushed open the door, he gestured for her to enter the room first. She walked in with her head bowed, not wanting to meet the curious crimson gaze of the decepticon leader. Starscream placed a hand on her lower back, pushing her forward gently.

As they got to the middle of the room, she took in the large metal throne that Megatron sat on. He looked evil as he eyed her from his place on the throne, his clawed hand tapping on the edge of the chair, his eyes glaring into hers.

"Lord Megatron." Starscream said, bowing on the ground. Sky Shadow followed suit, doing as he had told her to.

Megatron gestured for them to rise, and so Sky Shadow stood carefully. She eyed the leader with hateful optics, never letting her gaze off of him. "Yes, Starscream? Why have you brought this autobot filth here?" He spat, standing. He stepped forward a few feet and glared at the seeker.

Starscream gulped before explaining. "Lord Megatron, this is Sky Shadow, the daughter of Optimus Prime… The humans have betrayed the autobots. She wishes to switch sides in order to get her revenge on the humans." He said quickly.

Megatron turned his gaze to Sky Shadow, a sneer on his face plates. "Is that so?" He questioned. "I thought you looked like that pathetic mate of his…" He spat, clenching a clawed hand. "And how do I know this isn't a trick?" He questioned. "After all, I did kill the pathetic Prime." He snickered. "And if I were to accept you into our ranks, how could you be useful? You're just a femme!"

Sky Shadow growled in rage, her optics glowing brighter. "With all due respect, _sir_, I can do more than all of your men here. I was trained by autobot Ratchet to be a medic, and he is the best medic there is! I was trained by Ironhide, Optimus Prime, and Ratchet in the ways of combat!" She said with pride. "And I want my revenge on the humans! You might have killed my father, but they let him die in vain!" She screeched, staring right into his optics.

Starscream looked over at her in alarm, shocked she would speak to Megatron of all cons like that. He was surprised however, when Megatron simply smirked and chuckled.

"You have the spirit of a decepticon." He said smugly. He reached forward and gripped her autobot insignia on her chest. "You won't be needing this anymore, Sky Shadow." He said, ripping the insignia off her chest. She felt her spark lurch, watching as he crushed it in his hand. He went into his subspace and pulled out another piece of metal. He placed it on her chest plates before securing it to her. "Congratulations, Sky Shadow. You are now a Decepticon." He growled.

He turned to Starscream as he finished up with her and spoke to him in a menacing voice. "She's your responsibility, Starscream. If she so much as thinks about betraying us, it will be your head on the line." He spat at the seeker. "She will be bunking with you, seeing as no other rooms are available." He said, smirking slightly at the discomfort shown on the femmes face plates.

Megatron turned to Sky Shadow and glared down at her. "Any questions?" He asked.

She simply nodded before she spoke. "Can I work in the med bay?" She asked.

Megatron thought for a moment. "We do need a medic, but you will be a field medic when we are not here." He said, rubbing a clawed hand over his chin. "Understood?" He growled.

The femme simply nodded in response.

"Good. Now get out of my sight! Both of you!" He shouted.

Sky Shadow felt Starscream grab her hand, dragging her out of the room behind him. He did not say a word to her as he led her down the hallway, an angry expression on his face plates. Sky Shadow frowned, wondering what could have been wrong with the seeker.

"Starscream, what's wrong?" She asked, worried for him. He simply dragged her over to a door and punched in a code. The door slid open after he hit the enter key.

He pulled her in the large room before sitting down on a large berth. She looked around, realizing that this was his- and now her- quarters. The room was plain, the only decorative thing being the large purple decepticon insignia on the far wall. The walls were metallic and gray, but the floor was black. The berth had large purple things thrown on it that seemed like pillows, and a large black couch sat at the end of the berth. There was a large Cybertronian computer system at the far end of the room, and in the corner there was a large crate.

From the look of the room, one would assume it to be cold because of all of the metal. It wasn't though. It was warm, and comfortable. She did not have a room back at the autobot base. At the autobot base she had to sleep in her alt mode.

"I like your room." She said, sitting down on the berth next to him. He was quiet as he looked at the floor. His optics seemed to be glazed over as if he were deep in thought. "Starscream?" She called, optic ridges raised. "Starscream, are you okay?" She asked, placing a hand on his arm.

He jumped slightly as though he were not expecting it. "Y-yes. I'm fine." He sighed. "You should be more careful around him. You were lucky that he found you amusing this time. Next time I doubt you will be so lucky." He said to her, his face plates forming a frown. "Just promise me you will be careful." He demanded, not wanting to have to worry about her or himself.

She frowned slightly before nodding. "I will be careful. It was stupid of me to speak out but I got angry." She said before sighing. "I-I just miss my papa." She said weakly.

Starscream looked at her in surprise, shocked that she would admit something like that to him. It's not like they were close. They were merely acquaintances.

He nodded in understanding before sighing and standing up, walking over to the large crate in the corner of the room. He dug his hand in before pulling out two cubes of energon "Would you like some energon before we go into recharge?" He asked gently, as though he were afraid she would snap at him.

She smiled and nodded in thanks, taking the energon cube from him. She sipped on it and watched him. He interested her in many ways. He was different than what the other autobots had said about him. Sure, he was a little rough around the edges, but he seemed like a really good mech.

"What?" He asked, noticing her gaze. She shook her head and smiled at him.

She could only hope that he would not be affected too badly by her plan.

She sighed before sipping on some more energon.

_Phase Two of Plan: Complete._


	9. The Med Bay

**Hey everyone! Here is the newest chapter! The next chapter starts right where this one ends. Please tell me if you like it(:**

**Any characters, scenes, or quotes you recognize do not belong to me. I do not own Transformers either.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! :D**

* * *

Sky Shadow stood beside Starscream in the med bay the next morning, a large frown on her face. The med bay looked as though it had never been used. She walked further into the room, going to pick up a large, Cybertronian sized wrench from one of the med bay berths. It was rusted and looked like it had dried energon on it. She dropped the tool in disgust, her mouth open in shock.

"_This_ is the med bay?" She turned to question Starscream with a raised optic ridge. Starscream shuffled on his feet before nodding. She sighed and put a hand to her helm in thought. She did not know how long it would take for her plan to work, and she refused to work in a med bay with these conditions. She walked over to the far side of the room and dragged over a large metallic crate. As she walked back to the cluttered medical berth, she picked up tools and observed them, separating the ones that were in good condition from the ones that were in bad condition. As she was separating the tools, she looked over at Starscream from the corner of her optic. "So, are you well?" She asked him. "I mean after the battle yesterday." She clarified.

Starscream cocked his head to the side before speaking. "Well, I tried to fix my arm, but I think I might have messed up somehow." He said, gesturing to his right arm. "Your creator ripped my arm off." He said quietly.

Sky Shadow smirked slightly before nodding. "Just let me finish up cleaning the med bay and I will take a look at it." She said.

As she made a chemical bath for the tools and put them in it, she began to scrub down the medical berths. She glanced around before sighing out of frustration. There was so much to do! Fragging decepticons!

"Has no one ever used the med bay in this place before? Do the decepticons even have a medic?!" She growled in anger as she scrubbed the berth. Starscream chuckled at her frustration, causing her to throw a now sparkling clean wrench at his helm.

"Ow!" He yelled, rubbing the spot on his helm where the wrench had made contact. "First of all, that hurt femme!" He shouted, rubbing his head. "And no, we don't use the med bay. We did not have a medic before you came along." He said, crossing his arms.

She glared up at him in confusion. "Then who fixed your injuries?" She asked, curious as to how the decepticons had survived so long without a medic.

Starscream shrugged before explaining. "We would usually fix our injuries on our own. Now we won't have to though!" He said, smiling at her slightly.

She huffed in response. The decepticons were foolish to think that they could fix all of their injuries on their own. If she had not helped Starscream that one night, he would have died. Medics were an important part for any army.

As she finished scrubbing off the last berth, she turned to Starscream with a large frown on her face. "Take a seat on the berth, Starscream." She said in a demanding tone. Starscream did as she asked with a smirk on his face plates.

As soon as he was seated on the berth she stepped forward, her optics scanning him quickly for any injuries beside his arm. She hummed in response to what she found. Opening up a data pad, she typed down quickly what she had found to be wrong with the Seeker. He needed his arm to be taken off once more. There was too much damage to the appendage to simply be put back on without being fixed. She also noticed that he had a burnt wire in his chest from where she had shot him the day before. She sighed before going over to the now sparkling clean tools that rested on the now clean med bay table.

"Okay, so I found two major injuries that need to be taken care of. I have to remove your arm and fix some things on it before I can reapply it the proper way." She began, looking over at him. "I also need to fix some burnt wires that are in your chest…" She said, frowning slightly at herself. "Sorry." She mumbled to him.

He smiled at her and placed a hand on her hand. "It's okay." He said seriously. "Your punishment is to fix me up." He joked, causing her to giggle slightly. Sky Shadow pushed on his shoulder gently, causing him to fall back onto the med bay berth.

"I'm going to start with your arm, okay?" She asked, causing the seeker to nod. She exhaled before gripping his arm tightly. "I'm sorry." She said quietly before ripping his arm off once more. He let out a screech so loud that it made her ears ring. "Shhh, it's okay now. The worst part is over." She said softly, placing a hand on his face plate.

She sat down in a chair next to the berth, placing his arm down in front of her. She took out her small welder, wire cutters, and a large pair of pliers. He watched her as she worked, her helm bent over his arm in concentration. She snipped different wires, replacing them with new ones, cut out a few pieces of shrapnel that were stuck in between wires, and she welded different pieces of metal back together. She gently picked up his arm before making sure his fingers could move. Once she saw that she could bend them and straighten them, she knew she was done.

"Okay, I'm going to attach your arm now. It shouldn't hurt too much, but it might feel like there is a lot of pressure. I have to stick my hands in your plating to connect the wires and weld the metal, okay?" She said, making sure he knew what she was going to do.

As she began to attach his arm to his body, he spoke. "Do you have any siblings?" He asked, glancing at her with curiosity. She glanced overur with curiousity.

t s and they needed every bot they could get at the going to happen. Of course, she ha at him quickly before returning to her work.

"No, I was the only child of Elita One and Optimus Prime." She said, digging her hand in between his arm plating.

He looked surprised for a moment before nodding. "Do you know why?" He asked, curious. Most spark bonded bots would have two or three sparklings.

Sky Shadow sighed before nodding slightly. "My carrier died during the birthing process. She lost too much energon, and Ratchet could not fix it." She said without expression. He looked at her oddly. "Don't think me cold or uncaring. I love my carrier for caring for me and protecting me during the carrying process, but I did not know her. How can I miss someone I do not know?" She asked, glancing up at him.

"I understand." He said as he nodded at her.

She smiled up at him. "What about you?" She asked. He looked at her in confusion. "Do you have any siblings?" She clarified.

Starscream sighed before looking at his lap with a sad smile. "I had two brothers." He said softly, causing Sky Shadow to look up at him in shock. "Their names were Thundercracker and Skywarp." He smiled as he remembered his trine mates.

Sky Shadow placed a hand on his shoulder, her face showing concern. "What happened to them?" She asked quietly.

Starscream gazed at his lap with a faraway expression on his face. "They were destroyed long ago." He said simply, causing Sky Shadow to frown in sadness.

"I have seen many bots close to me die. It's a terrible thing to go through… I'm sorry for your loss, Starscream." She said with sincerity.

The seeker looked up at her from the berth and smiled, knowing that she had meant it. "And I am sorry for your loss, Angel."

Sky Shadow chuckled before moving on to his chest plates, having finished fixing his arm. "I still don't know why you call me that." She said as she pulled and prodded at the burnt wires and jagged metal.

He simply shrugged before looking into her blue optics. "You saved me when I was close to offlining. You could have left me there to die alone, but you did not. You saved me. I heard fleshlings speaking once about guardian angels, and how they protect others. You are my guardian angel." He said, staring into her optics

She scoffed slightly, continuing to work on his chest plates. "I'm hardly an angel, Starscream. After all, I did this to you." She said, guilt seeping into her tone.

Starscream placed a hand on her arm, causing her to look into his optics.

"You did what you had to do. Do not regret that." He told her, causing her to stare at him before nodding.

As she welded together two pieces of metal, she began to think about how different she was from Starscream. However, that was why she liked him so much. He was different than the other mechs.

She placed her tools down and smiled up at him. "All done." She said, stepping back and allowing him to hop down from the berth. He flexed his arm a few times before turning to her and grinning. "Great job, Angel. Good as new." He complimented her. Her cooling fans kicked on at the praise, happy that such a handsome mech would appreciate her work.

_'Did I just say handsome?' _She couldn't help but think to herself, startled that she had thought it.

Starscream smirked as he heard her cooling fans before he placed his arm out. "Would you like to get some energon with me, Angel?" He asked, causing Sky Shadow to bite her lip plate.

She smiled after a moment before nodding. "I would love to


	10. His Optics

**Hey guys! Sorry this took longer to get out! So, I have a few questions for you!**

**1. Would you like a companion story told from Starscreams POV?**

**2. Should Starscream live or die in the sequel (takes place during DOTM)?**

**and...**

**3. Should Sky Shadow be an autobot, decepticon, or go neutral at the end of this story? (note: this will be a trilogy. Book two will follow the DOTM plot with some changes, and the third book well... its a secret for now!)**

**I do not own Transformers or any character, quote, or scene you recognize!**

**PLEASE REVIEW WITH YOUR ANSWERS TO THE QUESTIONS ABOVE OR OPINIONS ON THE STORY(:**

* * *

Sky Shadow trailed behind Starscream with a smile on her face plates. She couldn't help but admit that she was happy when he asked her to join him for energon. Being with the autobots was different. To the autobots, she was family. There were no admirers or mechs to giggle over. With the decepticons though, it was different. Starscream was an interesting mech and decepticon in her optics. She knew that he could be vicious and evil when he had to be, but at the moment he was kind and even charming. She almost felt bad for thinking it, but she couldn't.

"Now, listen there are going to be other mechs in there. Just ignore them if you have to." Starscream said, causing her to look up at him with her blue optics. He smiled at her kindly and held out his elbow for her to take.

Sky Shadow chuckled before looping her arm through his. "Thank you, Starscream." She said, smiling up at him. She was curious about what the other decepticons thought about her. She already knew that Starscream liked her, but the other decepticons were different. She had saved Starscream's life, and the others did not know about that. She knew that Starscream respected her, but what did he really think about her? She could not help but to question this to herself as she watched the seeker with wide optics.

As they entered the rec room Sky Shadow tightened her hold on Starscream's arm unintentionally. He put a hand over hers and smiled at her in encouragement. She saw Barricade, Scorponok, and Sledgor were drinking what looked like high grade energon. They were laughing loudly and Barricade was slamming his fist on the table. The room was all a dark grey color, and unlike the med bay and Starscream's room, there was absolutely no color in the room. There were a few uncomfortable looking chairs and couches that looked as though they were only used every once in a while, and there were four large crates on the far wall of the room. Sky Shadow assumed that they were filled with energon.

"Would you like a high grade?" Starscream asked, smiling down at her slightly. Sky Shadow looked into his red optics, biting her lip plate.

"I have never had high grade energon before…" She said quietly in embarrassment. Starscream chuckled before pulling her towards the crates on the other side of the room.

He reached in one and grabbed two energon cubes, handing one to her. "Just take it easy with this." He said, sipping on the energon. "It isn't too hard to become over energized on high grade, as you can tell from them heaps of scrap metal." He said, gesturing to the group of decepticons at the table.

Sky Shadow nodded. "Thank you." She said before looking down and biting her lip plate. "C-could we go back to your room? I'm not comfortable around the others yet." She said, embarrassed that she had asked him.

Starscream looked very surprised at this but nodded anyway. "Of course." He began, taking her arm once more. "You do know that you are going to have to get used to being around them, right?" He questioned, glancing at her.

She sighed before nodding and glancing up at him. "I know, but it's just too soon. I'm not ready to hear them talk slag about my father." She said softly as she looked to her feet.

Starscream's head turned to look at her as they walked. "Well, unfortunately, you are going to hear a lot of slag talked about your father with the decepticons. Optimus Prime has been the enemy of the decepticons for vorns! Just ignore it and do not let Megatron know that it bothers you, because if he finds out that it bothers you and that you stood up to the other cons for it, he will kill you for treason." He said to her in a hushed voice.

She looked up at him with sad optics before nodding as she sipped on her high grade.

Sky Shadow felt his optics on her and looked over to him. "Is something wrong?" She asked with a worried tone.

Starscream looked startled for a moment before speaking. "No, I was just thinking." He began, looking a little nervous. "You're a femme…" He said, causing Sky Shadow to chuckle.

"Yes. Yes I am a femme." She said while laughing.

He shot her a look of mock disdain before speaking. "Well, you have lived with mechs your whole life." He said, glancing at her. "Who is to say you aren't mated to one of them?" He spoke, making it sound like a question. He looked anywhere but her optics.

Sky Shadow saw an opportunity and decided to go with it. "You're right. Who is to say that I'm not mated to say Bumblebee?" She tried not to laugh as his optics widened. "Or Sideswipe and Sunstreaker?" She continued to torment the seeker. "Or maybe, just maybe I am mated to Ratchet or Ironhide!" She said, gasping. The seeker nearly glitched at that point, causing Sky Shadow to laugh hysterically. "To answer your question, no I am not mated or bonded to anybot." She told him, still chuckling. "It would be gross. They are all my family, not mate material."

Starscream sighed in relief before glaring at her. "That wasn't funny, femme." He growled, causing her to scoff. He looked over to her before speaking once more. "So what does a high strung femme like yourself consider to be good mate material?" He questioned with a smirk.

She smirked up at him before turning away. "That is confidential." She said slyly.

Sky Shadow couldn't help but feel amused. She liked to tease Starscream seeing as he was so easy to frustrate.

As they neared their shared quarters, Sky Shadow could not help but feel relieved. She was relieved that it had been Starscream she had found that night and not some other con like Megatron. However, she knew that if Megatron had been the one she found he would have killed her after she saved him. Starscream let her go, and she was grateful for that.

Sky Shadow looked fondly up at the seeker with a soft smile as he put in the code to their room. She took a gulp of her energon before going into the room with a smile on her face plates. She walked over to the couch and sat down, her helm resting on the back of the couch. She watched as Starscream plopped down next to her with a sigh.

"So, why so curious about my love life?" Sky Shadow asked, placing her legs across his lap. Starscream looked a little shocked at her forwardness.

He gulped before looking up at her. "Well, you're a pretty femme… And well any mech would be lucky to have you!" He said quickly, causing both of their cooling fans to kick on.

_'Oh my Primus! Did he just call me pretty?!' _ Sky Shadow couldn't help but think, happy that he had said it. She spoke, trying to change the subject to him. "Well, what about you? Don't you have a spark mate?" She asked, coughing slightly in embarrassment.

Starscream laughed loudly at this, causing her to look even more embarrassed. "Angel, in case you haven't noticed, there aren't any femmes around here and I don't swing that way. But to answer your question, no I am not bonded." This caused Sky Shadow to chuckle slightly.

She leaned back on the couch and sighed. The couch was very comfortable. She looked over at Starscream and pouted as she noticed him watching her.

She watched as Starscream slid closer to her on the couch, his optics glowing with some sort of emotion that she had not seen before. He looked into her optics and she froze. She felt as though she were trapped, but not in a bad way. His optics gave her a sense of calm that she had only felt a few times before. It was an intense and deep feeling of serenity and peace. She had felt it once when she was young, but it was only in a dream. She had been with her mother and her father, smiling and laughing with them. But this, what she was sharing with Starscream was real. He made her feel safe and protected, like no one would harm her.

He leaned forward, not breaking optic contact. She could feel his warm breath on her faceplates and could hear the thrumming of his spark in his chest. She knew what was going to happen, and she did not want to stop it from happening.

He put a hand on the small of her back, pulling her to his chest. His lip plates began to come closer to her own, her spark beating wildly in her chest plates when-

"STARSCREAM!" Megatron roared, blasting into the room. Sky Shadow jumped away from Starscream, afraid. She was not afraid of Starscream, but of what Megatron would do if he had seen them like that.

She copied Starscream as he bowed before watching as he spoke. "Lord Megatron! How may I be of service?" He asked in shock.

"The fallen has sent out a message to the disgusting humans. If they want to live, they hand over the boy. Both of you be prepared for my call. This war ends soon." Megatron said before stomping out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

There was only one thing on Sky Shadows mind. _What is going to happen?_


	11. Never

**Hey guys! Hope you like this chappie!(: I would like to thank missmoney101 for giving me some ideas and answering a few questions that I had! She is awesome, seriously!**

**I do not own Transformers or any characters, quotes, or scenes you may recognize!**

**Please, please, PLEASE REVIEW! Reviews make me happy, and that makes me update faster!**

* * *

Sky Shadow gaped at Megatron as he left, her spark pounding uncontrollably. She knew that if she did not calm down that she would glitch and fall into stasis. She attempted to take deep controlled breaths as she tried to ventilate air through her system. Starscream looked at her with worry and she knew he saw the panic on her face plates and the fear in her optics.

"Are you okay?" He asked with worry, noticing she looked faint. She leaned against the wall, her warm helm touching the cool metal. She feared the fallen and she did not want to be around him! "What is wrong?" He asked as he walked over to her, placing his hands on her shoulders. He turned her body to face him and looked into her optics. He saw the fear and knew he had to calm her down. "Is it because of the Fallen?" He asked. Her breathing spiked once more, causing him to nod in understanding.

He pulled her to the berth, rubbing her arms. "It's okay, Angel. I will protect you. Nothing will hurt you while I am around." He said, placing the femme in his lap. He rubbed her back gently as she curled up on his lap, her helm tucked into his chest. "Go to sleep, Angel. Nothing will hurt you, I swear on my spark." He said, gently. He looked into her optics and saw them starting to dim.

He laid her down on the berth and went to stand. Her hand shot out and caught his wrist, causing him to look down at her. "Don't leave!" She said, sounding like a scared sparkling.

Starscream looked at her with curiosity before nodding. He lay on the berth beside her and glanced at her. "Go into recharge. I'll be here when you wake up." He said reassuringly, causing her spark to clench.

She knew that she was at the age where her spark was looking for another to bond too, and it was getting harder to control. After the death of her creator, her spark began to search harder and harder for one compatible to it.

She just never thought that a decepticon would be the one her spark wanted most.

:-:

Starscream awoke the next morning with a warm sensation in his chest plates. He onlined his optics and looked down to see Sky Shadow sound asleep on his chest plates. Her blue hand rested right above his spark chamber, causing warm feelings to rouse deep within Starscream. Sure, he had seen his fair share of femmes over the vorns, but Sky Shadow was different. She was a strong and determined femme. She wasn't afraid to protect what was hers, and he respected her for that. He couldn't help but wonder what she would have been like had the war not happened. She probably would have grown up with two loving parents, gone to the Academy, and bonded to one of the younger mechs. She probably would have lived a sheltered life. But then again, she had already lived a sheltered life. The only thing that made the two different was the scenarios.

Starscream couldn't help but sometimes think that the war brought some good things to him, and he had to admit that the war had brought him a good thing when he had met Sky Shadow.

He cared for the femme deeply no matter how much he hated to admit to himself. He could only imagine what Thundercracker and Skywarp would say If they had seen him now.

_"An Autobot? Could you stoop any lower, Starscream?" _Thundercracker would say as he glared at Starscream.

He knew that Thundercracker would act against it, and would be against it, but he wouldn't destroy his brothers happiness because of who she was.

He could picture Skywarp, laughing hysterically at the thought of his brother with the Prime's daughter. _"Wonder how Prime would take that one! Hahaha, you and his daughter!" _Skywarp would say.

He missed his trine mates so much. The only thing he could do after they offlined was become a hardened mech, and then Sky Shadow had walked into his life and began to soften him from the inside out.

He had tried to be mad at her and to control his feelings, but he couldn't do it any longer. He had been alone far too long to be able to hold back his feelings for the femme.

He looked down at Sky Shadow as she stretched slightly, a small pout on her face plates. Her optics onlined and she looked around.

She was comfortable where she was and she felt warm. Looking down, she realized she was on Starscreams chest plates. Her cooling fans came on in embarrassment, remembering how she had practically begged him to stay with her.

She looked up when she heard and felt a light chuckle. "G-good morning." She said, her optics now their normal bright blue.

Starscream smiled down at her before speaking. "Good morning, Angel." He said, causing her to smile brightly at him. "Would you like some energon?" He asked politely.

She nodded and stood up, careful as she removed herself from him. "How did you sleep?" He asked as he walked over to the crate and picked up two energon cubes.

She looked up at him as she sat on the couch. "Very good considering how I felt yesterday." She said.

Starscream felt his spark throb, knowing that she had been comfortable _with_ _him_. "That's great!" He said, giving her a fond look when she was not looking. He handed her an energon cube and sat beside her with a sigh. Sky Shadow sipped on her energon and watched him from the corner of her eye.

"So, what are we doing today?" She asked, curious. Starscream glanced at her with surprise that she had said we.

He drank the rest of his energon before speaking. "Well, I was going to go on patrol." He said watching as she pouted. "Would you like to join me? I can go by air and you can cover the ground." He said. She grinned.

"I would love to! This will be my first real patrol! I was never allowed to with the autobots." She said, ending with sadness.

Starscream placed a hand on her shoulder before giving it a gently squeeze. "Well, we aren't the autobots are we?" He asked with a smirk.

Sky Shadow laughed before nodding.

Starscream stood from the couch and held out a hand for her. "We better get going. Don't want to run into Megatron or the Fallen now, do we?" He asked with a serious face. Sky Shadow nodded before taking his hand and getting up from the couch.

They walked out of the room with weariness. Sky Shadow was afraid that they would run into another con, but Starscream was more worried about running into the Fallen. Sky Shadow was not afraid of the Fallen because of her father's death, but she was afraid of him because of the horrible things he had tried to do. She was terrified because she knew that if he were to see her and knew that she was the Prime's daughter, she would be dead before she could say energon.

As they left the base, Sky Shadow noticed that it was still dark outside. She watched as Starscream transformed. She was impressed to find that he had Cybertronian tattoos on his alt mode that she had not noticed it in the past.

She transformed and looked to the sky. She saw Starscream flying high above the road she was on.

**: Just follow behind me. Let me know if you see anything. :** Starscream called through the commlink.

**: I copy. :** Sky Shadow called back, speeding down the road beneath him. She was content being on the road once more. She loved the feeling of her tires speeding on the earth beneath her; the wind created by her speed hitting her alt mode caused tingling sensations to form within her.

This was her passion.

She missed her autobot family, and she knew that if they saw her now they would feel extremely betrayed. She just hoped that when the time was right they would accept her with open arms.

**: I want to show you something. :** Starscream called through the private commlink. **: Follow me. :**

Sky Shadow followed with curiosity, wondering what it was that the seeker wanted her to see. She could now see the sun rising over the horizon, making the mountains in the distance seem dark against the bright sun. Starscream flew over to a small wooded area and transformed, falling to stand beside a tree a few feet smaller than him.

She came to a stop beside him and transformed before looking up at him. "What did you want to show me?" She asked with curiosity.

He smiled without saying a word before reaching a hand out to grip her own softly. "Come on." He said with a gentle tone.

Sky Shadow walked side by side with him, a smile on her face. The sun felt warm on her metallic body, and having Starscream so close made her feel even warmer. His optics seemed to glow even brighter than usual, and Sky Shadow was captivated by them. She looked up at his slightly taller form, her hand gripping his tighter.

"We are here." He said, looking into her bright blue optics.

Sky Shadow looked around, startled by his words.

They were in the most beautiful place she had ever seen on Earth. There were trees surrounding a small clearing that was filled with different colored flowers. Hearing the running of water, Sky Shadow looked to her right and saw a small lake, a large waterfall filling the lake below with water. There were several pools of crystal clear water made from the waterfall.

Sky Shadow walked towards one of the large pools of water with awe clear on her face plates. She got on her knees and looked at her reflection in the water. She could see small fish swimming beneath the surface of the water, their scales shining in the sunlight. "This is amazing!" She breathed, looking to Starscream.

Starscream walked towards her slowly before kneeling down to her level. "Yes, it is." He said, staring into her optics with bright optics. "Sky Shadow, I brought you hear so that we could talk." He began, startling Sky Shadow. She was sure that was the first time he had actually called her by her name. "I want to talk about what happened the other night." He said, looking at her with a serious expression.

"W-we don't have to-" She began, trying to get away from the topic.

"Yes we do!" He yelled, startling her. She moved back a few feet, nervous. He noticed this and sighed. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you." He said with regret. "I'm sorry that I'm a monster…" He said so quietly she almost missed it.

Sky Shadow looked up at him in shock. His optics held pain and sorrow. She turned to him and put her hands on his face plates. "I could never be afraid of you!" She said with finality. "I couldn't." She whispered, gazing into his optics. "I-I don't know how to explain it… It's like my spark just reaches out for you… I-I try to stop it! I do! But… You… You make me feel safe, and warm… It's like I have been asleep for vorns, and I'm only now just waking up…" She said quietly, a faraway look in her optics. She looked like she didn't even know she was saying it. She finally shook herself out of it and looked into his optics with pain. "You _are not_ a monster. A monster wouldn't be able to make me feel the way I do." She spoke with finality, glaring up into his optics.

Starscream gazed into her optics. He pulled her to his chest and spoke to her. "I don't deserve you, Angel. But I'm a selfish mech."

His lip plates crashed down on hers, kissing her with such intensity that she felt herself go limp in his arms. It was a gently yet passionate kiss that she instantly loved with all her spark. She wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned up into the kiss, savoring the feeling of his body so close to her own. She felt his arm pull her closer to him and she slipped her hand down his chest plates. Her hand rested over his spark chamber, and she felt her own spark grow in her chest, singing in joy at being so close to the spark it was compatible to. They were compatible in every way, like they were made for each other.

As they broke apart for air, Sky Shadow rested her helm on his chest plates. Starscream rested his helm on top of hers, a shaky breath leaving him.

Sky Shadow lifted her head and looked into Starscreams optics. "Don't leave me." She whispered.

Starscream hugged her to his body, his arms engulfing her with warmth.

"Never."


	12. His Femme

**Hey guys! I hope you like this chapter!**

**I do not own Transformers or any characters, scenes, or quotes you may recognize.**

**WARNING: THERE IS BONDING IN THIS CHAPTER.**

**PLEASE REVIEW~!**

* * *

Sky Shadow sighed in content as she lay with her head on Starscreams chest. She felt so happy, but at the same time she felt sad. She was happy that she had found the one destined for her, but she was sad because he was a decepticon. She felt like she was betraying her autobot family, and she knew that she was. But she knew that they would understand. Once your spark meets its other half, it's like nothing in the universe but death could separate the two. She knew that there was no going back now. She had given in, and her spark would soon be his forever. She knew they would bond sooner or later, but she didn't know when.

"What are you thinking about, Angel?" He asked, running a clawed hand down her back, causing her to snuggle closer to him.

"I was thinking about my creator and the autbots." She said truthfully, tilting her helm to look into his optics.

His crimson optics widened and an optic ridge rose. "You are thinking of your creator and the autobots at a moment like this?" He asked with a teasing tone.

Sky Shadow chuckled before patting his chest plates. "I was just thinking about how my papa would react, knowing that you are my other half…" She said ending with a sigh. She placed a hand over her decepticon insignia and frowned. The metal felt foreign and made her sad. She missed the autobots, she missed Mikaela, and most of all she missed her father. "I just miss them…" She sighed. She sat up and pulled her knees to her chest plates, energon tears filing her optics. "Do you think my papa and carrier hate me? I betrayed them…" She whispered, tears falling down her face plates.

Starscream looked at her in shock before pulling her to his body. He gripped her tightly into a hug, resting his chin on her helm. "No. I know they don't hate you! Creators can never hate their creations. The bond between the two… It is kind of like how a spark mate's bond. They can be upset, mad, and even disappointed. But never, _never_, could they hate you." Starscream looked into her optics with a hard expression in his eyes.

Sky Shadow smiled slightly before looking up at the sky. "Do you think your trine mates would have liked me?" She asked, glancing at him momentarily.

Starscream looked shocked by the question but grinned, thinking about his brothers. "Well, I know they would have eventually. Skywarp would have warmed up to you pretty quickly. Thundercracker would have acted like he didn't like you, but I know he would have liked you." He said and offlined his optics.

Sky Shadow just looked up at the sky with a soft smile on her face plates. She briefly pondered how her life could have changed so drastically and so quickly. Less than a week ago she had been locked up at the base with nothing to do. Now she was sitting with the most amazing mech she had ever known, her future spark mate.

Sky Shadow jumped in shock when a voice came through on her private commlink.

**: SKY SHADOW! WHERE ARE YOU, FEMME? GET BACK TO BASE NOW! DO YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED WE HAVE BEEN? :** Ratchet's worried and panic filled voice screeched, causing her to flinch. **: You better answer me, femme. Sam has found a way to revive your father. Get back to base now! :** He continued to say sternly.

Turning off her commlink, she turned to look at Starscream. Ratchet had to be lying! He was just trying to get her back to base.

"Starscream, could we go back to base? I need to refuel." Sky Shadow said and smiled up at him. Starscream's optics widened and he stood quickly.

"Of course! I'm sorry I didn't think about that before." He said causing his soon to be spark mate to giggle.

:-:

After arriving back to base, Sky Shadow walked hand in hand with Starscream to their room. She couldn't help but glance at him every few seconds to make sure that he was really there. She knew that if anyone had known what she was doing, they would have called her weird, but she felt like he was just going to disappear. She wasn't going to let him slip through her fingers, no matter the cost. She watched as Starscream punched in the code to their room.

_'Just do it! What have you got to lose?' _She thought to herself. She walked in the room when the door opened, biting her lip plate in nervousness.

She walked to the side of the berth and watched as Starscream closed the door. She knew she shouldn't have felt nervous; they were destined to be together. "Starscream." She called, looking at him with bright optics. Starscream looked up to her, watching as she made a come hither motion with one finger. He narrowed his optics before walking forward to stand beside his femme.

Sky Shadow bit her lip plate and looked up at him. She could feel her spark pulsating in her chest plates and knew it was time. Putting her hands on his shoulders, she turned and pushed him down on the berth. He made a sound of surprise at this, but it was quickly muffled by her mouth on his. She gently probed his glossa with her own, his hands coming to rest on her hips as she straddled the decepticon seeker.

He flipped them over so that he was hovering over her, his optics now bright with love and curiosity. "What are you up to, femme?" He questioned, stroking her face plates with a clawed finger. She reached up and ran a finger over his cockpit, causing a hiss to come from his mouth.

"Bond with me." She said gently, causing the mech above her to go still. "I don't want to lose you. So bond with me." She said, causing his optics to soften. "There is going to be a battle soon. Bond with me now because if one of us dies…" She said, looking into his optics with love and passion.

Starscream looked at her with love filled optics. "Are you sure?" He asked, causing her to nod.

He gently unclipped her chest plates, and a glowing blue color that came from her spark began to reflect off of his face. He stared in awe at her spark, reaching a hand forward to gently touch it, causing a gasp to come from Sky Shadow.

Sky Shadow reached forward and unclipped his chest plates, revealing his spark to her. Her spark pulsated brightly, knowing that its partner spark was near. The light from both of their sparks mingled, creating a blue glowing effect to cover the whole room.

"Are you ready?" He asked, gently placing a hand on her cheek plate. She nodded her head and gripped his shoulders.

Starscream leaned forward, his chest placed firmly against her own. The two gasped simultaneously in shock and pleasure at the sensation of being bonded.

Their sparks began to beat in sync with each other, both pouring waves of love, adoration, and happiness into each other.

"Starscream!" Sky Shadow gasped, energon tears pouring down her face plates as she viewed his memories. Everything from his long life was before her eyes.

_Starscream at the academy._

_Him learning to fly._

_His trine mates._

_His pain filled years of loneliness._

As the bond completed and they separated, Sky Shadow fell back onto the berth with a sigh. She felt confusion, love, and pride but it wasn't hers. It was Starscreams.

"W-why didn't you tell me?" She began, sad. "Why didn't you tell me you were so lonely?" She asked with a frown.

Starscream sighed, pulling her to his chest. Waves of love hit him as he spoke. "I didn't want to seem weak." He said, causing her to hug him tighter.

"You won't have to be alone ever again." She said, clutching to him tightly.

Starscream smiled down at her with love in his optics.

He couldn't believe it.

This was his femme.


	13. Thanks Doc!

**Hey guys! The end of this chapter begins to have parts of the movie once more! Thank you for all of the wonderful reviews! They made me so HAPPY!**

**I do not own Transformers or any character, quote, or scene that you might recognize.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! I LOVE TO HEAR FROM YOU GUYS!**

* * *

The next morning, Sky Shadow woke up with Starscreams large arms holding her to his body. She sighed with happiness remembering what had happened the night before. She felt giddy, knowing that Starscream was now her spark mate. They would be together until they offlined, and even then they would be together wherever Primus sent them. Sky Shadow looked up at Starscreams sleeping face, her hand going up to gently caress his cheek plate. She leaned forward and placed a kiss on his helm.

Starscreams optics began to online, having felt the emotions and actions of his mate. His arms tightened around her, and he sighed. "Just a few more minutes!" He whined, causing her to giggle. He nuzzled his face against her helm before offlining his optics.

"You have to patrol, and I need to go work in the med bay." She said, rubbing a hand down his chest plates. He groaned before taking a deep breath, causing Sky Shadow to chuckle in amusement. Starscream rolled over before pushing his face plates into the pillow that lay beneath him. "Come on, mech." She said laughing as she gently nudged him. He waved a hand at her, causing her to huff in annoyance.

Sending strong waves of annoyance and anger through their new bond, she pushed Starscream off of the berth. "Don't you wave your hand at me, mech!" She growled, suddenly frustrated at being waved off.

Starscream yelled before cursing. "What the frag femme?! What was that for?" He yelled, looking at her with angry optics. Starscream looked up at her from the floor, his crimson optics glowing with confusion.

Sky Shadow sighed before going to sit at the edge of the berth. She gripped his helm in her hands, a frown on her face plates. He had smacked his helm on the floor, and now there was a scratch in his paint.

"Slaggit to the pit! I'm sorry, Starscream." She said with remorse, guilt filling her. She leaned forward and gently kissed the spot on his helm, mentally yelling at herself. She hadn't meant to hurt him, only to make sure that he was up.

Starscreams optics softened as he felt her stressed and regretful emotions. "Hey." He said gently, "It's okay, I'm fine… It's only a scratch!" He said, placing a hand on her cheek plate. He sent her strong waves of love and care that had her sighing in peace.

Starscream smiled at his spark mate with soft, love filled optics. "Let me get us some energon, okay? Then we can get started on what he have to do." He said as he took her hand in his own.

"I can get it if you want me to." Sky Shadow said, beginning to stand.

Starscream gently pushed her to sit back on the berth. "No, you're my spark mate and I am going to take care of you." He said as he stood and walked over to the energon filled crate.

He pulled out two energon cubes and came to sit beside Sky Shadow on the berth. Handing her one energon cube, he sighed and leaned back against the wall.

"Starscream?" She called, causing him to look over at her.

"Yes, Angel?" He replied, looking over at her.

She smiled and leaned forward, kissing him gently. It was a soft, quick kiss, but it was just as good as any other kiss they had ever had. "I love you…" She whispered against his lip plates. Starscream smiled and she could feel it on her own lips.

"I love you too, Angel." He said, kissing the top of her helm.

As they drank their energon in each other's arms, Sky Shadow couldn't help but feel content with where she was at the moment. It did not matter that she was in the decepticons base or that she could die that very day. All that mattered to her was that she had her spark mate, and they loved each other very much. She would do anything for Starscream, and she knew he would do anything for her. She was just worried that when the time came to choose her or the decepticons that he would choose the decepticons.

** : Sky Shadow, you are needed in the med bay. :** A voice called to her and startled her. She realized it was Barricade and groaned. She sent back a reply quickly, telling him she would be there momentarily.

Sky Shadow stood up, stretching her arms and legs before smiling up at her seeker. "I have to go. Barricade is in need of medical attention." She said, sighing.

Starscream hugged her frame to his. "Okay. Well, I need to go on patrol now. Let me know if you need anything." He said as he looked into her optics. "I love you, Sky Shadow."

"I love you too." She said with a grin, leaning up to place a kiss on his lip plates. "Be careful!" She called, watching as he left the room. He smirked before taking off.

Sky Shadow sighed.

:-:

"I cannot believe you two! Fragging decepticons." Sky Shadow growled at the two cons sitting before her.

Barricade sat on one medical berth with large claw marks on his chest plates and arms. He was missing chunks of metal and wires from his arms, energon dripping onto the berth. Ravage sat across from him on the other medical berth with his tail detached from his body. Ravage growled at the mech.

"Explain to me again, what happened." Sky Shadow said, sighing in frustration.

Barricade scoffed before speaking. "I caught that slagger snooping around my berth room! So I grabbed him by his tail! I didn't think it would rip off!" He began with a growl. "Then the fragging piece of scrap clawed me to pieces!" Barricade roared, causing Ravage to growl at him in rage.

Sky Shadow walked over to Ravage and rubbed a hand down his back. "Shhh… It's okay, Ravage. I'm going to fix your tail, okay?" Sky Shadow said to the cat like decepticon.

"You're going to fix him first?!" Barricade cried, causing Sky Shadow to growl.

Sky Shadow gripped a wrench in her hand before launching it at the poor unsuspecting Barricade. There was a loud clunk and a boom as Barricade hit the floor with a groan. "This is _my_ med bay! If I say I am going to fix Ravage first, then I am going to fix him first!" She growled, causing Barricade to gape at her.

He stood on shaky legs and sat on the medical berth once more. "Are all medics this scary?" He said, causing Sky Shadow to turn and look at him.

"What was that?" She said dangerously.

Barricade looked frightened. "Nothing! I didn't say anything!" He said with panic.

Sky Shadow smirked with glee. "That's what I thought."

Sky Shadow sat in a chair next to Ravage's berth, his tail lying in front of her. She noticed a few bolts had come undone within the tail so she began to tighten them. As she worked on the tail she saw Ravage cock his head as he looked at her. She looked up and smiled at him with kindness before looking back down at his tail. "I just have to fix the frayed wiring right here and then I can connect your tail again, okay?" She said as she began to work on the wiring. Ravage made a gesture similar to that of a nod before going back to watching her work.

She couldn't help but to think of Ratchet as she worked. He was not only her mentor, but he was also like a grandfather to her in a way. She missed him dearly, and working in the med bay made her think of him more. She knew she would see him and the rest of the autobots soon, but she couldn't wait.

"Okay, you're all done!" Sky Shadow said, patting Ravage on the helm. "Here, have some energon." She said, pulling an energon cube from the med bay storage crate. She gave it to Ravage who let out a noise like a purr before stalking off with happiness. "You are up Barricade." She said, walking over to his berth.

She took off his armor before throwing it in a pile on the floor. "You are going to have to stay in your protoform until your armor is repaired." She said as she leaned over his chest plates and fixed the clawed open wires. She had to replace quite a few wires before she was able to start welding the metal on his chest plates together. As she finished welding his chest plates she moved onto his arms. His arms were not as bad as his chest when it came to the wiring, but he would need to get an energon transfusion. "You need an energon transfusion and then you are done. I am going to hook you up, and as soon as the bag runs empty just call me over. I need to make some notes about the repairs I did today." She said, picking up a data pad.

She began to type up a document about the different repairs she had to do on both Ravage and Barricade. Usually an incident like this would be reported to the femme or mech in charge of punishment, but she was not sure if the decepticons even had that.

"I think the bag is empty." Barricade called, startling her. She walked over to his side and sure enough the bag was empty. She pulled the thick cable from his arm and welded the small cut over.

"Okay, you are all done! Just take it easy the next two or three days. The metal around the welding is going to be a little weak but that is because the repair is new." She said, patting him on the shoulder.

He walked over to the door before turning and smirking at her. "Thanks doc!"

Sky Shadow sighed before sitting down and sipping on some energon. She sighed in peace before leaning back in her large chair.

Her peace was broken a moment later.

**: Decepticons, boy's location detected. : **Soundwave called through the commlink, sending coordinates as well.

The next message made her spark hurt.

**: Starscream in pursuit. :**


	14. Ravage

**Hey guys! Sorry this took so long! I promise to have 2-4 new chapters out by tomorrow. I have not been able to write because I have been very sick for about the past week and all I have been doing is pretty much sleeping. I am still recovering, so I have plenty of time to write now! This was pretty much just a filler, but the action starts next chapter. Next chapter and beyond there is a lot more Starscream. **

**I do not own Transformers, and characters, scenes, or quotes you may recognize.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! REVIEWS MAKE ME FEEL BETTER(:**

**PLEASE ANSWER THIS QUESTION IN YOUR REVIEWS: Bumblebee/OC, or Sunstreaker/OC/Sideswipe? ... you will find out why I am asking this later on as long as you stick with the story ^_^**

* * *

Sky Shadow dropped the data pad she had been holding, the screen smashing as it hit the hard floor. If her system was correct, which she was one hundred percent sure that it was, then Sam was in Egypt. What if Ratchet had not been lying in the first place? What if they had found a way to bring her father back? She began to panic, her spark pulsating with sadness and fear. She needed to get to Sam before Starscream did, she just wasn't sure how. She couldn't go back to the autobots now; they would shoot her as soon as they saw her decepticon insignia.

Sky Shadow knew that a battle was going to happen, and many would die, Cybertronian and human alike. She stood before running a full systems check on herself, a grim look in her optics. She loved Starscream, but she had to stop him and the other decepticons from getting to Sam.

Her systems check came back perfect, so she moved onto checking her blasters for any sort of defect. She was prepared to fight but now she had to find out how to get to Egypt. She couldn't fly like Starscream or Megatron, and she certainly couldn't teleport like the Fallen. She paced in the med bay with a worried spark.

_; Angel, what's wrong? ;_ Starscreams voice came through to her, causing her to gasp. He hadn't contacted her through her commlink! How was he able to do it? She sent out waves of shock and curiosity. _; We can communicate through our spark bond remember, Angel? ; _

_; Oh! Right, I forgot we could do that now…; _Sky Shadow replied with a small smile on her face plates_. ; I'm just worried… ;_ She sighed in frustration.

Starscream didn't reply to her with words. Instead, he sent her strong waves of love and protectiveness to her, causing her knees to buckle. She gasped in shock at the sensation, her spark pulsating love back to him with the same intensity.

_; Everything will be fine… ;_ He replied.

Sky Shadow sighed and nodded to herself. The only problem was though, that Starscream's definition of fine and hers were completely different. She knew that she had to be prepared to fight her spark mate if she had to in order to protect Sam. She loved Starscream with all of her spark, but she owed her father for her betrayal.

That was another thing plaguing her processor. She felt so guilty for betraying her father, she was worried. If Ratchet had been telling the truth and Sam had been able to find a way to bring back her father, how would he react to the situation she was in?

She was also worried about what Starscream would do when she killed his leader and took off back to the autobots. Would he go with her? Or would he fight against her? She couldn't bear the thought of having to fight against him, but she also couldn't think of staying with him at the decepticon base.

_You fool! What have you done? _Her processor shouted at her. She knew her processor was right, but her spark was telling her that she had done the best thing she could have. She found her mate!

Her thoughts were disrupted by a loud and grouchy voice.

**: Decepticons, to the flight deck! :** Megatrons voice called through her commlink, causing anger to course through her. She would kill the mech if it was the last thing she did.

She stood from her chair and looked around the med bay. She placed a welder, a large pair of wire cutters, and one wrench in her subspace before leaving the med bay.

The decepticon base was cold and empty compared to the autobot base. Of course, one thing she liked about the decepticon base was that each con had their own quarters with a berth to sleep in. On the autobot base, she had to recharge in her alt mode. She knew it was not her father's fault, but recharging in her alt mode was uncomfortable and made her feel trapped.

As Sky Shadow neared the flight deck, she noticed Barricade talking with a large group of cons. "We'll get 'em this time. This will be the last time that the stupid autobots defeat us." He said, his fist clenched and held up high.

Sky Shadow scoffed quietly to herself. Barricade and the rest of the cons were no problem for the autobots. It was Megatron and the Fallen that they had to worry about. Of course, some other decepticons like her spark mate were the ones that they needed to worry about.

As she neared the group, she noticed pod like structures that had boosters attached to them. They sort of reminded her of small ships. She noticed that all of the decepticons had formed a circle around Megatron and she went to stand behind the rest of them.

"Decepticons, today, we no longer hide in the shadows! We will destroy the autobots once and for all, and this planet will be ours!" Megatron shouted with glee. He stalked forward with his helm held high his authority clearly showing. "Today, we get what we deserve, SUCCESS!" He shouted, causing cheers to erupt from the crowd.

Sky Shadow rolled her optics with a scoff, her helm shaking slightly. She couldn't help but feel amusement. She knew that he would not get this success that he craved. All he would be getting was a blaster to the chest plates.

"DECEPTICONS, PREPARE TO SEND THE AUTOSCUM TO THEIR DOOM!" He shouted once more before transforming and taking off to the skies. Sky Shadow knew that he would be going to meet up with either the fallen or Starscream by now, but she wasn't sure what she should do at the moment.

As she was lost in her thoughts, she felt something warm and metallic rub against her legs. She felt a tail wrap around her leg gently and heard a gentle growl. Looking down, she noticed Ravage rubbing himself against her legs. "Hey, Ravage. How are you feeling?" She asked with fondness. She hated to admit it, but she liked Ravage compared to the other cons. Sure, he was just as evil as the next con, but somehow he was different. She knew that he was simply a drone compared to the other cons, and he had been created this way. He hadn't chosen to be a con.

Ravage made a sound similar to a purr before nudging her. Looking up, she noticed that the other cons were getting into the pod like structures and taking off. She looked down at Ravage with a frown of confusion. "Do we get in one of them? I have never used one of them before, so I don't know how to work one of them." She said, embarrassment covering her face plates.

Ravage simply purred before making a gesture similar to a nod. He watched as she climbed into the pod with uncertainty, locking herself into the seat and looking up at the feline like mech. He made a sound that sounded like a purr and growl before hopping into the pod beside her, his paw slamming down on a button that closed the hatch. She glanced at him with confusion before watching as he hit a few more buttons. She was impressed with the decepticon.

**: Found the boy. :** Starscream's voice came through her group commlink. She instantly felt extremely worried for her spark mate. She couldn't even bear the thought of anything happening to him.

She couldn't help but to send him a message through their spark bond. _; Please be careful, my love. Please, I am begging you to be careful! ; _She called with worry and fear.

She felt him send her a wave of love and protectiveness before he responded. _; I promise you I will be careful. I will see you when you arrive, Angel. ;_

Sky Shadow sighed before glancing at her feline like companion as they flew at an unimaginable speed to Egypt. She felt herself smile slightly at the sight of Ravage curled up on the seat beside her. She knew that he was one of the most dangerous and unforgiving decepticons out there, but she couldn't help but feel some affection for the feline like spy. Reaching a hand out unintentionally, she gently pet behind his ears, causing a purr to come out of his vocal processors.

"Why are you so kind to me?" Sky Shadow asked him out of curiosity. She knew that he had the programming to speak, and she also knew that he did not like to speak to anyone but Soundwave and Megatron, but she couldn't help but to ask the mech.

He looked up at her and spoke in choppy English. "Femme help Ravage. Femme fix Ravage. Ravage like femme." He said, causing her optics to widen and her face plates to shift into a smile.

"Well, I like you also Ravage." She spoke softly to the spy.

Looking down at the Cybertronian technology placed in the pod, she noted that they were nearing the border of Libya and Egypt. She knew that only a little bit longer and they would be there. They were the last decepticons to leave base, so they would be the last to arrive in Egypt.

She knew that once they got to Egypt and she found out what was going on that she would betray the decepticons and hunt down Megatron. She would kill him whether she died in the process or not. She had only gone to the decepticons for her revenge, and she would have it. She relished in the thought of watching the light leave his optics as she crushed his spark in her hand. She knew that her father would be disappointed in her plan and her thoughts, seeing as he was all for peace, but she couldn't find it in herself to care about what her father would think at the moment. She would kill Megatron, and no one would stop her.

As she looked out of the small window of hers and Ravages pod, she noticed that they had begun to descend towards the Earth.

"Decepticons, begin our assault!" Megatron shouted both out loud and through the commlink.

She knew two things were for certain. She would protect her spark mate with her life, and she would destroy Megatron.

_Oh revenge will be so sweet._


	15. The Matrix

**Hey guys! Here is the newest chapter... Thanks for understanding why I haven't been able to post!**

**I do not own Transformers or any characters, scenes, or quotes you might recognize.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! I LOVE TO HEAR FROM YOU GUYS!**

* * *

Sky Shadow braced herself for the impact that was sure to come at any moment. She had seen the ground approaching quickly when she noticed a large group of soldiers along with her autobot family on the ground. She noticed a large figure covered in green tarp like fabric. She couldn't help but question what could be under the tarp. Sky Shadow gripped onto her seat and curled into herself as the pod she shared with Ravage crashed into the Earth with a bone shattering force. She felt her body shake with the impact, causing her optics to offline out of shock. Her body tensed as the door to the pod popped open, Ravage letting out a growl and pushing out of the pod with anticipation.

Sky Shadow hopped out of the pod with slight fear as to what would happen when her autobot family realized where she had been and what she had been doing, but as soon as she saw the decepticons moving towards where her family and friends wait, she knew what she had to do. She had to contact Starscream and make sure he was alright.

_; Starscream?! Starscream, please tell me you are alright! ;_ She called to her spark mate with worry. She turned around in a circle, looking for any sign of her seeker in the sky. _; Come find me! ;_

She pulled out her blasters and stalked forward with caution, worried that her family would attack when they saw her decepticon insignia. She knew that it would take a while for them to trust her again, but she would wait vorns to get their trust back.

_; I am looking for the boy, follow Ravage and he will bring you to me, my Angel. Stay safe. ;_ He called back with a love filled tone.

Sky Shadow nodded to herself before running forward to catch up with Ravage. For now she would stick by his side until they found Starscream. Oddly enough, she trusted the feline like mech.

As she followed Ravage's slinky form, she kept her blasters held in front of her as they ran. She ran about five yards behind him, covering his back side as he covered in front of them. She noticed a group of buildings about one mile up ahead of them, some decepticons already having reached the dilapidated buildings.

She looked to the sky when she heard the sound of someone transforming and realized that it was her spark mate. She ran faster, eager to reach him and protect him from any danger that might have come to him. "Starscream!" She called to him, getting angry when she realized sand had gotten stuck in her gears. Shaking her leg she ran once more.

Starscream looked up when he heard her calling him, a grin breaking out across his face plates at the sight of her. "Angel?" He called back, walking forward to meet her half way.

She threw herself into his arms, not caring if any autobot, soldier, or decepticon saw. Now she truly knew what it was like to be separated from the one that you love, and she didn't like it. "I was so worried about you! How could you just leave like that? Why didn't you ask me to come with you?" She asked with anger. She rested her helm against his chest plates and gave a sigh.

Starscream bowed his helm, resting his against her own. "Sky Shadow, I would have asked you to come, but you can't fly… And I was doing my job; I had to go after the boy. I was on patrol at the time." He said, hugging her to him tightly.

Ravage ran behind them and continued his search for the boy, not even taking much notice to the couple in front of him. Sky Shadow turned realized that several other decepticons had been continuing their search while they had reunited. Turning back to look into his bright red optics, Sky Shadow gripped his chest plates and pulled him close to her. "Don't leave me like that again!" She growled before pulling his face close to hers. She leaned forward and caught his lip plates in a tender kiss. It was passionate yet gentle. No more words were needed.

She heard a gasp and looked behind her. There was the sound of squeaking and a metallic buzz when all of a sudden it stopped. Starscream growled and stalked forward. Sky Shadow trailed behind him and gasped when he ripped the roof off of one of the buildings. She heard two screams and peered over Starscream's shoulder.

Sam and Mikaela were backed up into the corner of the building, each gasping and screaming in shock at the sight of Starscream.

Sky Shadow gasped and moved forward to stop Starscream from attacking them. He growled and knocked down the side of the building, causing a sound of shock to escape Sky Shadow. "Mikaela, Sam, run!" She screamed, jumping and clinging onto the back of her spark mate.

He growled in shock and slight anger as he realized what she had done. Sky Shadow looked up when she heard Mikaela scream in fear. She noticed a yellow decepticon had tried to hit her human friend with a hook. Growling in anger Sky Shadow took out her blasters and shot at the decepticon. Starscream growled in frustration before pushing Sky Shadow to the ground, causing her to gasp as she landed on a piece of broken building. She gasped in pain and anger at the sight of some energon leaking from her side.

Starscream pointed his missiles at her friends and shot at them as they jumped off of the rooftop. She heard Mikaela scream at the impact of hitting the ground and Sky Shadow groaned in pain. Starscream looked down and noticed the energon leaking from her side and gaped at her. "Did I do that?" He asked with a pain filled voice.

Sky Shadow whimpered in pain and nodded up at her spark mate. She bit her lip plate as he kneeled beside her, his hands gently probing the spot. "How do I fix it?" He asked with worry. Sky Shadow growled in pain and gritted her teeth.

"Don't worry about it. I will fix it after the battle. Right now, I need to protect Sam. You might be my spark mate, but you have to understand that I owe my father this one thing. I cannot have let him offlined in vain." She said staring up at her spark mate with energon filled optics.

He stared into her optics for a few moments before nodding, placing a kiss on her helm. "I understand. I will make sure no harm comes to you by the hands of me or any other decepticon." He said with sincere optics. "I cannot say the same for the human boy." He said, causing her to nod. He looked down at her and spoke softly "I love you, Angel. Be careful." He said before jumping into the air and transforming.

Sky Shadow waited until Starscream was about a half a mile away before she got up and held a hand to her side to try and prevent more energon from leaking out. She groaned and grit her teeth once more before pushing herself to stand and run. She ran to where she saw Starscream flying and noticed that Rampage and Ravage were on the ground with two humans.

"Judy!" Sky Shadow heard the male call as he turned and looked around them. "Sam! Sam!" He screamed, pointing to Sam and Mikaela. They had been running down a dune of sand when the male had spotted them.

"What?" Judy called, shock filling her tone as she looked to where the male human had been pointing.

"Sam! Sam! Sam!" The male called once more.

"Sam!" Judy called, running to the boy.

"Dad!" Sam called, causing Sky Shadow to gape. She realized then that these two humans must have been Sam's creators.

Just then, a red decepticon landed in between the four humans, causing sand to shoot up into the air. The decepticon shot at Mikaela, just barely missing her by less than a foot.

Sam's dad yelled out to Sam with fear. "Wait, wait! Please listen to me! I want you to run! Run!" He called, causing Sam to lift his hands into the air.

"Dad, just stop! They don't want you, they want me!" Sam called out, causing his parents to gape at him with fear.

The decepticon growled out Sam's name, causing him to glare up at the 'con. "Don't hurt them. This is what you want. You don't want them." He said, causing his mom to call out to him to go. "Please, stop!" He called back to his mother. Sam ignored his parents please as he continued to speak to the decepticon. "Just don't hurt them. I know what you want. And I know that you need me because I know about the Matrix." He continued to speak, causing a gasp to escape Sky Shadow's vocal processors.

So Ratchet had been telling the truth. They could bring her father back.

She saw Sam glance behind him and noticed Bumblebee hiding behind the side of the building.

Sam spoke once more, holding what looked like a sock filled with something up to the decepticon. "Here's what you want, right here. Bumblebee! Kill him, Bee. Kill him." He shouted, causing Bumblebee to drop his battle mask and attack the decepticon.

Sky Shadow jumped out from her hiding spot and dropped her battle mask also, causing a whir of surprise to escape Bumblebee. She blasted at the red decepticon with anger and watched as Bumblebee ripped off his arms and offlined the 'con.

She then noticed Ravage come around the corner and jump at Bee. She gasped as Ravage clawed at Bumblebee's battle mask, causing whirs of shock and pain to escape the young autobot. He gripped the decepticon with both hands and ripped him in half, causing Sky Shadow to gape at him.

Bumblebee lifted his battle mask and stared at Sky Shadow in shock and confusion as he noticed the decepticon insignia on her chest plates. "Bee, I promise I will explain later. Right now, we need to protect the humans!" Sky Shadow called to him with raised hands. He watched her with wary optics before nodding and transforming.

She watched as Sam said goodbye to his parents before speaking to him and Mikaela. "I will cover you until we reach my father, Sam." She spoke to him, causing him to nod quickly.

Now she just had to get Sam to her father.


	16. I Can Explain

**Hey guys! I plan on having 1-2 more chapters out before tomorrow morning, so keep an eye out!**

**I do not own Transformers or any characters, quotes, or scenes that you might recognize.**

**PLEASE NOTE THAT THIS CHAPTER ENDS THE EVENTS OF REVENGE OF THE FALLEN.**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME HOW YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER! :D**

* * *

Sky Shadow followed behind Mikaela and Sam with watchful optics, paying close attention to their surroundings. As Mikaela and Sam took cover underneath a piece of a broken building, Sky Shadow noticed Chromia, Arcee, and Ironhide about twenty yards away.

Arcee looked up, her optics focusing on Sam, Mikaela, and Sky Shadow. "Spotted Sam!" She called behind her to Ironhide and Chromia. "Sky Shadow! Sky Shadow is with Sam!" She called once she realized that the younger femme was with the human.

"Sam! Sky Shadow!" Ironhide called, relief evident in his tone.

"Ironhide!" Sam called with his hands cupped around his mouth.

Arcee rolled over to the group of three quickly, her optics flickering from Sam to Sky Shadow. "Follow us to the pillars. We'll take you to Optimus." She said quickly, trying to hurry. She turned to face towards Ironhide when she was shot, a scream of agony escaping her vocal processors.

Sky Shadow gasped in shock as the older femme fell to the ground, parts flying off of her as she was shot. She noticed Chromia with her back against the wall as she tried to shoot the decepticons that had attacked.

Ironhide turned to look at Sam, Mikaela, and Sky Shadow. "Get out, Sam! Get to the pillars!" He called as he turned to shoot a decepticon. "Protect the humans, Sky Shadow!" He called to the femme before turning once more to continue shooting more decepticons.

Sam looked up to Sky Shadow with a serious expression before speaking. "Let's go!"

Sky Shadow transformed and opened her doors to allow the two humans to climb in. "It will be quicker to drive!" She shouted through her speakers as they slammed her doors shut with fear. She spun her tires in the sand, causing sand to shoot up into the air. She drove quickly, weaving in between the legs of larger cons and swerving to avoid the blasts from guns and bombs.

She looked out of her rear view mirror and noticed with a sinking feeling in her stomach that Megatron was running after her with a dangerous look in his optics.

She spun herself and threw Sam and Mikaela out of the passenger door. She transformed quickly and crouched down with her blasters at the ready. "Run, Sam! Get to Sideswipe!" She shouted, her spark pulsating with fear as Megatron came charging at her.

Waving his hands in the air and screaming, Sam ran towards the chunk of wall that Sideswipe was hiding behind.

"Sam! Spotted Sam!" Sideswipe shouted to the rest of the autobots before ducking to avoid getting hit by a blast of fire.

Meanwhile, Sky Shadow braced herself for the impact that was sure to come from Megatron's larger body.

She tensed her body and offlined her optics in fear as he growled in rage. The impact never came however. She heard the screeching of metal against metal and the sound of a rage filled scream.

"What is this, Starscream?!" Megatron shouted, causing Sky Shadow to online her optics in fear and shock.

"Run, Sky Shadow! Go!" Starscream shouted, causing her to look up at him with energon filled optics. He turned and blasted his leader in the leg, unintentionally sending waves of fear and anger through the spark bond. She knew the anger was at Megatron, but the fear caused her to pause before dropping her battle mask.

"NO!" She screeched, charging at the two mechs. She jumped high into the air, landing in a crouch on Megatron's back. She gripped onto his shoulder plates and ripped at the metal with all her might. She pulled a few chunks off of his shoulders before he threw her to the ground with a few curses in cybertronian. She landed on her back with a thud and a gasp.

She let out a sigh of relief when she realized that Sam and Mikaela had made it to the soldiers and her autobot family.

Her relief was short lived however when she realized that the large barrel of a gun was pointed directly at her spark chamber. "BETRAYER!" Megatron shouted, his gun firing up and glowing a bright white color.

"NO! SKY SHADOW!" She heard her spark mate cry out before she was pushed aside. She looked up to see her spark mate on his knees, a large gaping hole right next to his spark. She gasped in shock and fear, her spark pulsating with distress. She watched as he began to fall forward and she kneeled quickly, catching his heavier frame with her own.

Sky Shadow looked up and saw Megatron transform and fly away after being shot at.

Hearing Starscream let out a sound similar to a cough, Sky Shadow looked down with energon tears rolling down her face plates. "S-Sky Shadow… I love you… You-you are the greatest thing that has ever happened to me." He said, energon leaking from the corner of his mouth. She leaned down and cupped his face in her hands.

"Don't you say goodbye! Do. Not. Say. GOODBYE! Do you hear me?" She shouted, sobs wracking her body. "I love you so much! You can't do this to me… I've just found you!" She sobbed into his shoulder. She didn't have the equipment to fix the damage done to his chest plates. Looking around, she noticed Ratchet and Ironhide watching her from a distance with angry and confused optics. "You hold on, you hear me?!" She screeched, placing a gentle kiss on his helm.

She turned to look at Ratchet with energon tears running down her face plates. "RATCHET! Please! Ratchet, please help him!" She sobbed, her spark pulsating with the pain of her spark mate.

Noticing the pain the femme was in, Ratchet ran over with his guns drawn.

Sky Shadow barely registered the sound of Mikaela screaming and medics rushing over to Sam's body. Her only priority at the moment was to save her spark mate.

"What have you done, femme?" Ratchet growled as he kneeled down beside Starscream's broken body.

Sky Shadow ran a hand over Starscream's helm and shushed him as he whimpered in pain. "Please, Ratchet… Please fix him and I will explain everything!" She cried with fear as she felt Starscream's spark begin to grow weak.

She watched as Ratchet began to attempt to patch her spark mate back together. He quickly fixed the burnt and charred wires from the blast, welded the pieces of metal back together, and made sure that the gears and circuits were fixed and back to working condition. The only problem now, was the amount of energon that had been lost from the blast.

Sky Shadow leaned forward and gently caressed Starscream's face plates as Ratchet hooked him up to an energon line.

Ratchet watched her with extreme confusion and shock as she handled 'the enemy' so gently and with so much care. Why was she behaving the way she was? Why was there a decepticon insignia on her chest plates? Had she betrayed the autobots?

Sky Shadow heard a loud scream and looked up along with Ratchet. She saw Sam standing over top of her father's body, his hands slamming the Matrix into Optimus' chest. She watched with fascination as her father sat up at coughed, dirt and sand coming out of his mouth. Energon tears of joy came out of her optics as she watched her father rise up from the ground. Turning back to Starscream, she gripped his hand tightly and smiled down at him.

Ratchet looked up at her with tired optics. "You have a lot of explaining to do, femme. He will live." Ratchet said before sighing and standing up to walk over to his leader.

"Everything is going to be okay!" She said happily, causing a tired smile to appear on Starscream's face plates.

She gasped though when the Fallen teleported to her father, slamming the heel of his foot down on his chest. "My Matrix!" The Fallen said, stealing the Matrix from her father. He teleported away, leaving Optimus curled on the ground.

"Papa!" Sky Shadow shouted from her spot on the ground with Starscream. He turned to look at her with confused but happy optics, noticing her for the first time since his revival.

Sam shouted to Optimus as he lay on the ground. "Get up! Get up! Get up! Get up!" He shouted urgently to the Prime.

"Get up, Prime!" Ironhide shouted, trying to get his friend to hurry before it was too late.

Sam shouted once more to Optimus. "He's turning on the machine! You got to stop him! Get up! Optimus!"

Sky Shadow watched as soldiers began to shoot at the Fallen with tanks and guns, but all of a sudden they began to float before falling down the side of the pyramid.

The decepticon that Sky Shadow had come to know as Jetfire turned to her father, his hand held to his spark chamber. "All my Decepticon life, I never did a thing worth doing until now. Optimus, take my parts and you will have a power you've never known. Fulfill your destiny." He said, sincerity clear in his voice. Then, he did something that caused Sky Shadow to gasp. He reached into his spark chamber and ripped his spark out, holding it out to her father before going limp and offlining.

Sky Shadow cradled Starscream's helm in her arms as she watched in shock. She watched as Jolt and Ratchet ran forward, Jolt taking his electric whips out and connecting them between her father and the fallen body of Jetfire. Ratchet spoke quickly to Jolt. "Jolt! Electrify! Transplant those afterburners." He shouted urgently.

Sky Shadow and Starscream watched in amazement as Jetfire's parts began to connect themselves to Optimus' body, her father's body writhing at the unknown feeling.

Sky Shadow gaped as Jetfire's wings attached to her father's body. "Let's roll." Her father said before taking to the air. She continued to watch as soldiers and autobots alike ran to her father's aid while she sat with Starscream and watched over him.

She looked down into Starscream's optics and watched as they began to brighten to their normal shade of red. She gently caressed his helm with her hands as he looked into her optics. "Will you stay with me? Are you going to return back to the decepticons?" She questioned gently.

He looked shocked by her question but gripped her hand as tightly as he could. "Why would I return to the decepticons, when everything I need is right in front of me?" He replied weakly. "Wherever you are, I will be… You are the most important thing in my life. Why would I turn my back on you?" He asked with love filled optics.

Energon tears of happiness began to run down Sky Shadow's face plates as she looked down at her spark mate with joy. She could feel his spark growing stronger as the seconds went by, and she knew that he meant every word that he had said.

She leaned down and caught his lip plates in a gentle kiss as her spark sent waves of love and care through the spark bond. She heard what sounded like a jet approaching and broke the kiss to look up.

She looked up into the face of her father as he looked down at her.

"Papa! I can explain… Just don't hurt him, Papa!" She cried, looking up into her father's disappointed face.

He glared down at her for a few moments before nodding.

She was going to have a lot of explaining to do, but the only thing that mattered to her was that her father and her spark mate were both safe for now.


	17. Papa!

**Hey guys, this is a really short chapter, but I just wanted to get something else out for you guys to make up for the lack of chapters from me being sick! I promise that future chapters will be longer!**

**I do not own Transformers or any characters, scenes, or quotes that you might recognize.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

Not even three hours after the battle had finished in Egypt, Sky Shadow sat with an injured Starscream on the large plane back to the autobot base. She glared at Ironhide as he openly polished his cannons in front of Starscream. He growled every once in a while and pointed his cannons in a threatening manner, causing Sky Shadow to cradle Starscream's helm to her chest plates protectively as he lounged against her.

They were about half way back to base, and she couldn't wait to get back. She growled as she flexed her leg, the sand in between her joints causing her to huff angrily. "Stupid sand! This will take weeks to get out of my gears!" She hissed quietly, causing Starscream to pat her leg gently.

_; I am afraid that they will not accept me, Angel. ;_ Starscream called to her through their spark bond. She saw his optics flicker to Ironhide as he continued to growl and mumble under his breath. She looked into Starscream's optics and rested a hand on his face plates.

_; I will make them accept you… They cannot accept me without accepting you. We are one in the same now. ; _She called back with a small smile.

Sky Shadow watched as Starscream began to slip into recharge, the injury he had received in battle having taken a lot out of him. She gently ran a hand over his helm waves of love, care, and protectiveness pulsating from her spark to his.

She glanced around her and noticed that Ironhide, Ratchet, and her father had come to stand by her side. Ironhide growled as he looked down at Starscream, causing Sky Shadow to glower up at him and huff.

"Will you shut up, mech! Don't you see that he is in recharge?" She asked quietly but rudely. She knew that she couldn't judge Ironhide, but it still made her angry the way they had been treating Starscream. He had saved her life! Did that mean nothing to them?

"Sweetspark, what happened while I was gone? Where have you been?" Optimus asked his creation gently. "How did you end up meeting with Starscream?" He asked.

Sky Shadow sighed before looking up into her father's blue optics with her own energon tear filled ones. She didn't want to disappoint him, but she knew that she would with what she was going to tell him. "Don't be mad, Papa…" She began with a sigh. "That night that you and the rest of the bots went to retrieve Arcee, Chromia, Sideswipe, and the twins… Well when I snuck out, I found Starscream… He had been badly injured, and I have already taken the oath of a medic. I cannot leave an injured Cybertronian or human alone to die!" She began, causing Ratchet to sigh and put a hand to his helm. "I fixed him, and we talked a little." She said, running a hand over her spark mate's helm.

Optimus rubbed a hand over his chin before looking down at his daughter. "Continue." He spoke with authority.

Sky Shadow sighed before speaking once more. "After that night when you and the rest of the bots went to Shanghai, I wanted to prove myself to you!" She wailed quietly to her father, tears flowing down her face plates. "The humans call me a defect! They make fun of me! I wanted to prove that I wasn't… And then I met Starscream again. I saw his energon signature appear on the screen in the control room, and I went after him." She looked down, not wanting to see the disappointment and anger in her father's optics. "He told me about Cybertron and what it was like before the war…" She said with a faraway look in her optics.

Optimus looked at her with curiosity before crossing his arms, gesturing for her to continue.

"After you offlined, I wanted to get revenge on Megatron. I devised a plan that would get me close enough to Megatron to possibly kill him, and I took the chance. After we brought your body back to base, I contacted Starscream and he brought me to Megatron. Megatron took me in, thinking I would have great Intel on the autobots… Starscream was appointed as my mentor and care taker. He was made responsible for me." She said, gently stroking his face plates.

Sky Shadow looked up at Ratchet with joy filled optics before smiling softly. "We got to know each other, and the day that you contacted me through the commlink, we bonded." She sighed happily as she looked down at her mech. She looked up as she heard one growl and two gasps of shock. "He is my spark mate, and I love him… You cannot make me leave him, Papa! It would kill me!" She said with a fearful tone as she thought about the pain of leaving her spark mate.

She looked down at the floor before she could meet her creator's optics, her spark pulsing with sadness. She didn't want to see the disappointment and anger that would surely be on his face plates by now.

Optimus sighed before placing a hand on his daughter's shoulder. "Sweetspark, look at me." He said with an authoritive tone. She hesitantly looked up into her father's optics with energon tear filled ones. "I… I am so _proud_ of you." He said softly, causing her optics to widen and her jaw to drop slightly. Ratchet and Ironhide gaped at their leader in shock before waiting for him to continue. "You looked past the bad deeds of another, and you have seen the light in their spark… I will give him one chance to prove himself to me and to our cause. If he is unsuccessful, he will be forced to leave." He told her.

She slowly grinned up at her father before standing up, gently laying Starscream down on the ground. "Thank you, Papa! I promise he won't disappoint you! I promise!" She squealed with joy as she threw her arms around her father, hugging him tightly. He chuckled gently and hugged her back with the same intensity, happy to have his sparkling back in his arms.

"But, Optimus-" Ironhide began gruffly, his tone filled with shock and anger at his leader's decision.

Optimus looked back to Ironhide with a look of warning. "Ironhide, my word is final. We give the mech a chance, and if he messes up, that is it." Optimus said to his old friend, signaling the end of the conversation.

Sky Shadow looked up at her father and bit her lip plate. "Papa, can I ask you something?" She asked with a gentle tone.

Optimus looked down at her before speaking. "Of course, Sweetspark. What is it?" He questioned.

Sky Shadow looked up at him with soft optics. "Did you see carrier when you offlined?" She asked him with a gentle tone.

He looked down at her with both pain and joy. For a moment she thought that he would not answer, but then he did. "I did." He said softly, his arms tightening slightly around her. "You look so much like Elita… You have her spirit, her fire…" He whispered gently as he rubbed the back of her helm like he used to when she was younger.

He sighed when Starscream began to stir from his recharge, his large hand cupping Sky Shadow's cheek plate. "I will go tell the autobots of the situation. It is your responsibility to explain to Starscream the rules that have been formed." He said with a stern tone, causing her to nod.

She watched as he began to walk away before calling out to him once more.

"Thank you, Papa!"


	18. The Conference

**Hey guys! Hope you like this chapter. I promise to have one or two more out sometime tomorrow!**

**I do not own Transformers or any character, scene, or quote that you might recognize.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

Sky Shadow smiled softly as she stepped out into the bright sunlight on the tarmac back at base. She hated to admit it, but she had missed the base and the humans that inhabited it. She was happy to be back to something that was slightly normal to her. The only thing that really plagued her processor was the worry for her spark mate. Glancing to her right, she watched as Starscream bit his lip plate with uncertainty. She looked down at the ground where several humans had come to stand and noticed the uneasy and hateful looks that they were giving the two of them.

Gripping Starscream's hand in her own, she looked up into his bright red optics with love and care. "Everything will be alright. How about after we get checked over we get some energon and spend a little time together?" Sky Shadow spoke to him with a soft look in her optics.

Starscream looked down at her, his optics softening as his optics caught hers. He smiled slightly before nodding and rubbing her hand with his own. "I would enjoy that very much, Angel. I only have one request though." He said, his face plates taking on a more serious look. "Do not let that medic near me! I want you to do the checkup." He said with an uneasy tone as he watched Ratchet growl and glare at him with hatred.

Sky Shadow chuckled nervously as she noticed this. She hugged Starscream's arm to her side and pulled his body slightly into hers. "Of course I will do your checkup. Right now, I don't trust any other bot besides my father being within ten feet of you." She told him as she ushered him towards the large base. Starscream gulped at this confession, causing his spark mate to chuckle at his fear. "Don't worry, you big bad mech. I'll protect you." She said with sincerity as she continued to grin in amusement.

Starscream rolled his optics at her and let her drag him into the hangar. He looked around as they walked into the hangar and noticed several large and small medical berths. Bright fluorescent lights hung from the ceiling, illuminating the large room with a bright light. There was a large Cybertronian computer system set up along the far wall of the room, and a large desk sat in the corner of the room with data pads stacked neatly on it. There were several large cabinets that were filled with different medical tools and different types of energon.

Starscream gaped at how pristine everything in the autobot med bay was. "Wow… Now I can understand why you were so disappointed with the med bay back with the decepticons." Starscream spoke to Sky Shadow with a look of awe on his face plates. Sky Shadow laughed before walking over to one of the larger medical berths.

She gestured for him to hop onto the medical berth before turning on her scanners. "I guess it has been a long time since you have seen a fully functional med bay, huh?" She questioned as she scanned his systems.

He held very still as she scanned him, thinking about the last time he had been to a legitimate medic. When Sky Shadow began to type on a data pad, Starscream relaxed and spoke. "Yeah… It has been vorns. It's kind of refreshing to see something close to what used to be normal." He began, glancing at Sky Shadow quickly. "Sure, it is a little different with the human technology that you have here, but it is a legitimate med bay nonetheless." He said with a smile as he watched her work.

She hummed in response before raising an optic ridge with what appeared to be surprise. "Well, I have great news!" She said as she walked over to a cabinet filled with medical grade energon. She picked up two cubes and walked back to his side. Handing him both cubes, she spoke once more. "The energon line that was put on you in Egypt helped, but you still need to consume some more. Drink these two and you should be back in top condition, if not better!" She said with a grin. Starscream smiled at her and began to drink from one of the cubes.

"Thanks, Angel." He said as he sipped on his energon. He looked at her with worry though a moment later. "Shouldn't you have your medic check on you now?" He asked with worry in his tone. Sky Shadow sighed before hopping up to sit beside him on the medical berth.

Resting her helm on his shoulder she offlined her optics with a content smile. "I can do it myself, but right now I just want to make sure that you are alright." She gently ran a hand over one of his wings, causing a shiver to go through the seekers body. "Finish your energon, mech!" She ordered with affection as she hoped down off of the berth.

Quickly doing a systems check on herself, Sky Shadow noticed that she was low on energon due to the injury she had received on her side in battle. Groaning in frustration, Sky Shadow took a wet cloth and dabbed at the dry energon. She gently wiped the energon away before observing the jagged pieces of metal that needed to be welded together. "Worthless piece of scrap!" She growled as she attempted to straighten out the plating.

"What is it, Love?" Starscream asked as he gulped down some more energon. Sky Shadow turned to look at him before sighing and unlatching her side plating.

She slammed it down on the medical berth with a growl and sighed. "The plating is ruined! I can't fix it." She mumbled as she began to fix the energon line that had bled in her side. She ran a hand over her face plates and sighed in defeat before resting her helm in her hands. She jumped slightly out of surprise when large, warm hands came to rest on her hips. She looked up into the sad optics of Starscream as he observed her wound.

"This is my fault." He said with anger as he felt the pain and frustration of his spark mate. He gently rubbed a hand over the injury, causing her to tense with worry of the pain that was going to come. "I'm sorry, Sky Shadow." He whispered, bringing a hand up to hold her face. "I am a terrible mate. I _hurt_ you!" He whispered with pained optics, his face plates showing the despair he felt at the realization.

Sky Shadow gaped at him momentarily before shushing him. "Shut up, mech!" She growled, her hand coming up to grab his chin plate forcefully. "You are not a terrible mate! It was an accident, and it won't happen again. I accept your apology, but you can't beat yourself up over this!" She said intensely, causing his spark to thrum with pride and love over the fact that this femme was his mate. "You are my spark mate, Starscream… We will have struggles sometimes, but we just have to work through them together." She said with a loving tone as she looked into his optics.

Sky Shadow leaned forward and placed a soft and gentle kiss on his lip plates. It was sweet, tender, and slow but it caused a warm feeling to fill his chest plates. He knew she was right, but he still worried that he would disappoint her.

**: Sky Shadow, please come to the conference hangar. There are some important things that need to be discussed. Please bring Starscream as well. : ** Sky Shadow sighed as she heard her father's voice call to her through the commlink.

She knew that whatever it was that had to be discussed would not be good, but she would defend herself and her spark mate with everything she had.

After confirming that they would be there momentarily, Sky Shadow faced her spark mate. "We have to go meet my father in the conference hangar right now. He didn't say what it was about, but he did say that he wanted me to bring you." She said to him as she finished fixing up her side.

Starscream hissed slightly at this before sighing. "They are going to kill me!" He hissed as he looked at her with wide optics. She chuckled a little before shaking her helm.

"No, they won't kill you. I won't let them." She said, gesturing for him to follow her out of the med bay. "Papa won't do anything to hurt me in any kind of way, and killing you would be just as bad as killing me. You are my other half; he wouldn't dream of offlining you." She told him as she reached out to hold his large hand.

Starscream simply hummed in response, absentmindedly rubbing circles into her hand with his thumb.

As they walked into the conference room, Sky Shadow looked around. Her father stood towards the front of the room with Ironhide and Ratchet beside him. Bumblebee sat with Sam and Mikaela resting on his leg while Sideswipe glared openly at Starscream. Jolt stood to the side with curiosity clear on his face plates. Skidz and Mudflap were not present, but Sky Shadow figured that they were off somewhere else getting in trouble. Will and Epps stood on the catwalk above the bots, their eyes calculating their every move.

"Excellent. Now that everyone is here, we can start." Optimus spoke to the group before him. Sky Shadow gently pulled Starscream a few feet forward. "I have asked you all here today for one reason and one reason only. Sky Shadow has spark bonded with Starscream." Optimus said to the group, causing a gasp to escape Sideswipe. Bumblebee whirred in confusion, his optics flashing brightly. Optimus gestured for them to settle down.

"What is spark bonding?" Mikaela called up to Optimus with curiosity, the term unfamiliar to her.

Ratchet looked down at Mikaela before speaking. "Spark bonding would essentially be the same as getting married, only it goes much deeper than that. Spark mates are each one half of a whole, and without one the other cannot survive." He said carefully, trying to explain it the best he could to the humans. Mikaela looked shocked before nodding slightly.

"So what does this mean for us?" Epps called to Optimus with frustration.

Optimus turned to look at the human before sighing. "It means that Starscream is going to be staying with us." He said, causing yells and gasps of rage to echo through the room.

"You want the enemy to stay here?!" Sam shouted, causing Sky Shadow to growl.

"You can't be serious! Prime, he has killed so many bots! Why not just banish them both?! The coward and the traitor!" Sideswipe yelled, causing Optimus' optics to brighten in anger.

"ENOUGH!" His shout echoed through the room, causing everyone to freeze and go quiet. "You will respect my decision and you will not question my actions! Am I clear?" He shouted at the group, causing them to nod with shock. "Good. Starscream will stay, and he will prove his loyalty to the autobot cause. Once he is deemed trustworthy, he will earn his place among our ranks. Until then, he is to be monitored at all times by either Sky Shadow, Ratchet, or Ironhide. If any harm comes to him, you shall answer to me. Understood?" He finished, causing his audience to nod. Turning to face Starscream, he spoke once more. "Don't make me regret this."

Starscream gripped Sky Shadow's hand tighter before nodding. "Thank you, Prime."

Optimus simply nodded before dismissing everyone.

Sky Shadow turned and hugged Starscream, her optics shining with love and happiness. Smiling up at him she spoke. "How about that alone time?"


	19. What Have I Done?

**Hey guys, here is the newest chapter. I promise to have another chapter out tonight! There is some hot and heavy stuff in here if you catch my drift, but it is all part of my master plan! SO.. enjoy(:**

**I do not own Transformers or any character, scene, or quote that you might recognize.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! I LOVE TO HEAR FROM YOU GUYS!**

* * *

Sky Shadow tugged at Starscream's hand as they walked along the beach of Diego Garcia, trying to get him a little closer to her. She had turned off her commlink so that they wouldn't be bothered. The sun had just began to set, the horizon now a burnt orange color with wisps of pink and red mixed in the clouds. One thing Sky Shadow loved about Diego Garcia was how pretty it was out on the beach. She sometimes liked to just sit on the beach and watch the water roll in on the shore. She sighed and offlined her optics, enjoying the feeling of the warmth of the setting sun on her metallic body. She snuggled her body into Starscream's side, a small content smile on her face plates.

"You look so peaceful here." Starscream spoke, causing her optics to online and look up at him. He was smiling down at her with a fond look in his optics. She gently nuzzled his neck with her face and nodded. He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her to him tightly, just wanting to have her as close as possible. "Is it always this calm around here?" He asked as his optics scanned over his surroundings.

"What do you mean?" Sky Shadow asked, not exactly understanding what he was asking.

Starscream sighed before going to sit down in the sand, dragging her down to sit on his lap. "Is it always this peaceful and calm here?" He asked once more. "Back with the decepticons you learned to watch your back quickly. There was always the chance that the next day you would be offlined by. Is it always this calm and peaceful with the autobots?" He clarified.

Sky Shadow smiled and chuckled, causing him to raise an optic ridge. "If you're asking if you have to worry about anyone trying to kill you here, don't worry about it. What Papa says goes. No one will disobey him to try and kill you. Plus, even if they did try, the consequences would be severe. So, to answer your question, yes it is relatively peaceful and calm here." She spoke as she watched the sun dip further beyond the horizon. She leaned back so that her back was pressed firmly against his chest plates, her helm coming to rest on his shoulder. She sighed and offlined her optics once more.

Starscream looked down at her as she bathed in the sunlight, the sun's rays reflecting on her blue paint. He gently brought a hand up and caressed her cheek plate, causing her to online her optics. Brining his helm down, he kissed her full on the lips from behind. Her back arched as she tried to get closer to him, wanting to feel the warmth his body and spark provided to her. She brought her hand up and gripped his neck, deepening the kiss.

She gasped in surprise when he gripped her by her waist and pulled her to him, giving him access to her mouth. Their glossas fought for dominance as he flipped them over so that he hovered over top of her with an odd look in his optics. She had seen love in his optics, and she had seen adoration. But this, this was completely different. Sure, there was the normal love and adoration she saw when he looked at her, but there was something else there.

Sky Shadow gasped in surprise when his mouth found her neck plates, causing her hands to grip his shoulders tightly. "Starscream!" She squealed with surprise. It was then that she realized what it was that she had seen in his optics. It was lust.

He growled in response and smiled against her neck, spark emitting wave after wave of love and passion.

Sky Shadow groaned at the sensation before gripped his shoulders tightly and pushing upward, causing him to fall back onto the sand. She straddled his waist and gently ran a finger down his cockpit, causing shivers to run down his spine. She chuckled slyly, a smirk on her faceplates as she took control of the situation. She ran her hands over his wings, causing a moan to escape the seeker. Sky Shadow relished in the sound of her spark mate's pleasure, her spark thrumming with pride that she had made him feel that way.

She leaned down and kissed his lips gently, teasing him ever so slightly. He growled in frustration before flipping them over once more, his optics flashing a brighter red than she had ever seen before. "Enough of this femme!" He growled with fondness, his hands trailing over her waist gently before going to her chest plates.

Her hands came up to his chest plates, her spark now pounding with anticipation, love, and excitement. She felt the latch on her chest plates come undone, her protoform now exposed. She gently unlatched his chest plates and caressed his shoulders, her optics flashing up to meet his. He gently opened her spark chamber, the bright blue glow of her spark shining in between the two of them. She moaned at the sensation of having him so close to her now exposed spark, her hands quickly going to open his spark chamber. She gently sat up so that she was facing him on her knees as he sat on the ground. Climbing into his lap, she unlatched his spark chamber, causing an even brighter blue glow to surround the both of them.

He leaned forward, catching her lips with his own. As they deepened the kiss, Sky Shadow pushed herself closer to Starscream, her spark seeking the warmth, pleasure, and relief of its mate. As their sparks joined for the second time during their time together, Sky Shadow gasped, clutching Starscream to her tightly. She felt so much love, passion, care, and adoration that her senses overloaded, causing her optics to offline and her system to black out for a moment.

"Sky Shadow!" Starscream moaned, gripping her to his chest plates tightly. She went limp in his arms, her system still rebooting. Starscream gently ran a hand over her helm as he laid them both back on the soft sand, his spark sending strong waves of love to his spark mate. "You are my world now." He spoke softly to her.

Her optics onlined and she smiled up at him tiredly. "And you are mine."

:-:

"What is that thing?" A voice spoke, causing Sky Shadow to grumble and snuggle into the warmth that was surrounding her.

"I don't know. Shouldn't they be back at base or something?" Another voice spoke, causing Sky Shadow to growl and swat her hand in the direction the voice had come from. She heard a male sigh before the voice spoke once more. "I'm calling the boss. He can take care of this." The voice spoke, for the last time, causing Sky Shadow to sigh with content at the silence that followed.

She heard the sound of waves crashing on the shore, and felt warmth on her plates. She smiled when she felt her spark mate's arm tighten around her waist as he recharged, her spark warming at the thought of him.

All of a sudden, the moment was destroyed when she heard several vehicles. Her optics snapped open when she heard the sound of her father's alt mode along with Ironhide, Ratchet, and Bumblebee. Shooting up quickly, she looked around. Several soldiers had been standing close by, leaning against their vehicles. "Oh slag it to the pit!" She groaned as she fumbled to find her chest plating before her father arrived. "Starscream, get up!" She said as she shook him, causing his optics to online and look up at her with confusion. "Do you want to die?!" She asked as she continued to look around in the sand for her chest plating.

Starscream quickly assessed the situation before he gaped at her, quickly getting up to look for their chest plates also. There was the sound of metal hitting something, and a shadow loomed over Sky Shadow's figure in the sand.

Looking up slowly Sky Shadow bit her lip plate. She looked up into the angry and disappointed face of her father, her arms crossing to cover her chest. It was considered indecent to show any mech other than a medic or your spark mate your spark chamber. She noticed that Ironhide was holding both her chest plate and Starscreams. She heard an embarrassed whir and saw Bumblebee look at the ground, trying to avoid looking at her at all costs.

"I am very disappointed in you!" He yelled, causing her to flinch with fear. Her father never yelled at her! "You don't answer any of the messages I have sent you, you disappear for a whole night, and I have to find you here, like this?!" He shouted, causing her to fall back with the intensity of his yelling. Sky Shadow's spark pulsated with sadness, fear, disappointment, and shock. She felt like her father hated her now!

"Papa, I-" She tried to speak, her vocal processor cracking.

"Don't!" He shouted, causing energon tears to roll down her face plates.

Starscream growled, finally getting angry.

"Don't you yell at her, Prime!" He shouted, causing the soldiers and other bots to draw their weapons. He stalked forward and helped his spark mate from the ground. He stepped in front of her protectively before growling at the Prime. "You want to yell at anyone for taking your creation's innocence, you blame me. You have no right to make her feel the way she just felt!" He spat, getting into her father's face plates with angry optics. "She hasn't done anything wrong! We are mated, whether you like it or not." He spat, causing Optimus to look at him with a mildly shocked expression.

Sky Shadow whimpered in sadness as her spark mate defended her, her spark hurting at the thought of losing her father because of this. She needed both of them in her life! Optimus was all she had for vorns, but just because she had Starscream didn't mean she didn't want her father in her life.

Starscream looked behind him to glance at Sky Shadow, his optics softening as he noticed the distress she was in. "Come on, Angel. Let's get back to base and get you some energon, okay?" He asked, gently gripping her hand in his. He glared at Ironhide before walking over and taking their chest plates with a snarl.

He quickly yet gently helped her put her chest plate back on before latching his own on. He draped an arm over her shoulders protectively before glaring at the other bots and the humans once more.

As Optimus watched them walk back towards base, he couldn't help but sigh in frustration at what he had done. He hated to admit it, but Starscream was right. Ironhide came to stand beside his friend, his war hardened optics observing his leader.

"Ironhide, old friend, what have I done?"


	20. STARSCREAM!

**Hey guys! So don't kill me after you read this. It is all part of the plan! I hope to have two more chapters out tomorrow.**

**I do not own Transformers or any character, scene, or quote you might recognize.**

**PLEASE READ THIS: THERE IS A POLL ON MY PAGE. THE RESULTS WILL DETERMINE WHO THE MECH WILL BE FOR THE OTHER COUPLE IN BOOK 3. (IN CASE YOU DIDN'T KNOW, THERE WILL BE ANOTHER COUPLE WITH AN OC/MECH ALONG WITH SKY SHADOW/STARSCREAM) I HAVE ADDED MORE MECHS TO MY LIST OF POSSIBILITIES, SO PLEASE TAKE THE TIME TO HELP ME OUT!(:**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

Sky Shadow sniffled slightly as she sat on a medical berth, her spark hurting as she thought over what her father had said to her. Starscream sat beside her, his hand rubbing soothing circles on her back. She couldn't believe that he had yelled at her like that! And he had done it in front of the other bots! She was mortified that he had seen her and Starscream in that sort of position, but they were spark mates. It was inevitable that they would partake in such actions. She tried to justify his reaction by telling herself that he just didn't expect it, and that he was just shocked to see his sparkling in a compromising position, but every time she tried a part of her would say that he shouldn't have acted that way.

"He hates me." She whimpered as her feet swung off the edge of the medical berth. She let out a shaky breath and wiped a hand across her face plates. Starscream's brow furrowed as she spoke. "Papa has never yelled at me like that before… He was so angry! He probably hates me now!" She cried, a few energon tears leaking from her optics. She took in a deep, shuddering breath and her body shook with quite sobs.

Starscream sighed and wrapped his arms around her smaller frame. He was not happy about the situation they were in. He was furious with Optimus for the way he had spoken to his Angel, and now she seemed broken. He would fix her, he had to. "Angel, I am sure he doesn't hate you." He said soothingly as he gently ran a clawed hand down her back. She curled in closer to him and cried silently. "He could never hate you! He's your creator, Sky Shadow. A creator is supposed to love and care for their creation with all of their spark. He is no different whether he is a Prime or not." Starscream spoke with conviction, not leaving much room for any argument.

Sky Shadow nodded slightly, trying to convince herself that what he had said was true. She knew Starscream wouldn't lie to her, but it was hard for her to try and tell herself something that she thought wasn't possible. She didn't think her father could love her or respect her anymore, and that scared her. She didn't think she could live with herself if her father would never talk to her again.

Starscream sighed and placed her down gently on the berth before he walked over to one large cabinet. He pulled out an energon cube and walked over to her. "Come on, Angel." He said gently as he sat on the berth. He pulled her into his arms and handed her the energon cube. "Drink it. It will make you feel better, I promise." He said, nudging her gently. He watched as she hesitantly brought the cube to her lip plates and took a small sip. "Good, good." He whispered as he watched her slowly drink the energon. He rubbed her back in soothing circles. He could feel her tiredness through their bond so he carefully repositioned her so that her helm rested on his shoulder.

Soon enough, Sky Shadow's optics began to dim as she slipped into recharge. Starscream pried the now empty energon cube from her hand, a relieved sigh escaping him as she slipped further into recharge.

Even in her sleep her face plates looked pained, and he hated that. He clenched his fist before relaxing and continuing to rub her back.

He heard the sound of footsteps – human footsteps – and looked to the ground below him. He saw the human femme, Mikaela, staring up at Sky Shadow with a worried look on her face. Starscream growled in annoyance, still not liking humans. "What do you want, insect?" He spat, causing her to roll her eyes and glare up at him.

She climbed up the human sized ladder that was attached to the end of the berth. "Look, I just want to talk." She said as she made her way up the ladder.

Starscream scoffed before glaring at the human. "What would _you_ want to talk to me about?" He snarled, causing her to glare at him with even more intensity as she came to stand beside him.

"Oh I don't know, why don't you think about it?" She said sarcastically, rolling her eyes and looking at him with an expression that said 'are you an idiot?' Starscream growled in frustration at this but waited for her to continue. "Look, obviously she's happy with you… I can tell that she loves you. Everyone knows what happened, and I thought I should come talk to you." She said carefully, talking low enough so that she wouldn't wake Sky Shadow. Starscream went to speak, but Mikaela held a hand up and stopped him. "Just listen, okay?" She spat, glaring at him. "She wouldn't be able to live with herself if Optimus stopped talking to her, and I doubt Optimus would be able to live with himself if she stopped talking to him. I have this feeling that something is going to happen. Something big. I don't know what it is or if it is good or bad, but I have this feeling that whatever it is is going to bring everyone a lot closer together." She said quietly. "All I am asking is that you protect her, alright? We all care about her." She said quickly.

Starscream looked down at the human in shock. He had never seen a human so passionate about one of them before. "You really do care for her, don't you?" He questioned with a gentler tone.

She looked into his optics once more. "If I didn't, I wouldn't be here." She said with sincerity. She began to climb back down the ladder before stopping once more. "Just fix everything with Optimus, alright? She is all you have, and messing things up with them isn't going to be good for you."

Starscream waited until she was gone before sighing and relaxing his posture. He knew that the femme was right about needing to fix things with the Prime, but how could he do it? He knew that his spark mate needed her creator, but the things that he had said and things he had made her feel just had Starscream so angry.

Sky Shadow shifted slightly in his arms, causing his optics to flicker down to her face plates. He felt his spark swell with love and adoration at the sight of her, a smile making its way to his face plates. This was his spark mate, his other half. It was his job to make sure she was happy and well cared for. He knew immediately what he had to do, and he would have to do it alone. His mate was too vulnerable emotionally at the moment to do what needed to be done.

He was going to fix things with the Prime.

Quickly laying Sky Shadow down on the medical berth, he positioned her so that she looked comfortable before sending out a quick message to the Prime through the commlink.

**: Prime, I would appreciate it if you would meet me immediately. It is about Sky Shadow. : **

:-:

Sky Shadow woke up alone in the med bay, her internal clock telling her that it was around nine at night. She sighed before looking around, wondering where her spark mate was at. She felt herself begin to panic at not knowing where her mate was or what had happened to him.

_; Starscream?! ;_ She called with worry through their spark bond.

It was silent for a moment before he responded. _; Sorry I wasn't there when you woke up, Angel. ;_ He said, sending love to her through their bond. _; I am currently out on the tarmac. Why don't you come on out here? ;_ He responded, causing her to frown in confusion.

What was he doing on the tarmac?

She quickly confirmed that she would be there in a moment. Standing quickly and transforming down to her alt mode, she drove at a slower pace to meet her mate. One thing she noticed was that her emotions fueled the pace at which she drove. When she was angry, happy, or excited she tended to drive faster. When she was sad she drove slower.

As she pulled out onto the tarmac, she skidded to a stop. Her father and Starscream stood side by side watching her.

She began to panic, her systems starting to overheat at the situation presented before her.

"It's okay, calm down Angel." Starscream spoke, causing her to roll back a few feet. "Why don't you transform and we can talk, okay?" He asked with what she considered a soothing tone.

It wasn't helping however. All she could see was her father's disappointed and angry face from earlier, and that was enough to last her a lifetime.

As she saw her father take a step towards her, she floored it and began to speed down the tarmac. She could hear several voices calling her and telling her to stop, but she couldn't. She turned off her commlink and sped off of the base. After disabling her tracking system, she began to slow down as she reached a large rock structure far from base.

Hearing the sound of Starscream's alt mode, she ducked behind the large rock structure and waited until he passed. She needed to be alone right now.

She sighed before going to sit down on the ground, placing her helm in her hands.

She was so tired after the events of the past few days that even after sleeping most of the day all she wanted to do was sleep some more.

She leaned back and stared at the stars, just enjoying the night sky, when it happened.

She felt a blaster prod the back of her helm, causing her optics to widen.

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here, mechs." She heard a mech speak, causing her spark to pulsate with fear. Turning to look at her attacker, she realized it was Barricade who had spoken. There were also two other decepticon mechs that she did not recognize.

Dropping her battle mask and bringing out her blasters, Sky Shadow prepared to fight her way out. She never got the chance to even lift her blaster though.

Barricade shot her in the arm, causing her circuits to fry and a scream to come from her mouth. She swiped her leg underneath him, trying to at least knock him down so she could get some type of one up on him. Bringing up her functional arm, she pointed her blaster at his chest plates before pulling the trigger. She missed however when one of the mechs that had come with Barricade shoved her hard, causing her to fall to the ground. She felt a foot come down on her neck, the toe of the mech standing on her pushing into her vocal processor hard. She felt her vocal processor spark and crush underneath of the weight, causing a whimper to escape her mouth.

She pushed on the mechs foot as hard as she could with her one arm, causing him to stumble slightly. Sky Shadow went to stand quickly when the other mech brought out what appeared to be a chainsaw and brought it down on her leg, causing her to let out a strangled sounding scream. She felt her systems began to offline with the shock, her energon running low.

_; STARSCREAM! ; _She screeched through their bond painfully, only having enough time to online her tracking system before she blacked out.


	21. 2:17 AM

**Hey guys, here is the newest chapter. I hope you like it! I promise to have another chapter out soon. Please take the poll I made! Right now the numbers are:**

**Megatron/OC: 1**

**Bumblebee/OC: 0**

**Sunny/OC/Sides: 0**

**Prowl/OC: 0**

**Jolt/OC: 0**

**I do not own Transformers or any character, scene, or quote you might recognize.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

Starscream flew in the night sky, his systems scanning for any sign of his mate. Worry ebbed at his processor as he scanned the ground below him for any sign of her energon signature. He sighed in frustration and decided to commlink Optimus.

**: Prime, my scanners are not detecting her. Her tracker must be off. I suggest you send some soldiers and bots to do a ground search. :** He said as he continued to do an aerial search of the perimeter. Starscream couldn't help but feel as though he had failed Sky Shadow. He hadn't meant to make her upset like that. He was only trying to fix things for her and her father.

Optimus responded quickly. **: Three decepticon energon signatures have been detected on the west end of the island. Starscream, go check on the situation while we search for Sky Shadow on the ground. : **Starscream listened as the Prime spoke to him through the commlink.

Growling in frustration, Starscream barrel rolled as he entered the coordinates into his system. He didn't want to deal with any old 'friends' at the moment. All he wanted to do was find his mate and fix things with her! Why was Optimus even sending him to check it out? Shouldn't he be sending someone that he trusts?

If he had been in his regular form, he would have shook his head and rolled his optics in anger. Prime was being stupid, and if something happened to Sky Shadow, Starscream was going to be furious.

Starscream flew a little lower so that he was just covered by some of the clouds in the sky, using them to his advantage. Stealth was what he was built for, and he used it to his advantage.

Scanning the earth below him, his optics caught the glow of several blasters. Squinting his optics slightly to see better, he realized that three forms were overtop of one other, attacking them. His scanners indicated that the three decepticons were none other than Barricade and two of the Dreads, Crankcase and Crowbar.

The next thing that he heard made his spark clench painfully, and rage fill his body.

_; STARSCREAM! ; _Sky Shadow shouted through their spark bond. His spark felt as though it sank to his tanks, and he felt a roar of rage escape him as he sped towards the ground.

He transformed midair, landing right on top of Barricade. He yelled in shock as the much larger mech landed on top of him, causing him to stumble back in shock.

Starscream glanced at his mate quickly before gripping Barricade by his arm and throwing him into Crowbar. They fell to the ground and Crankase charged at Starscream with a plasma cannon drawn. "TRAITOR!" Crankase yelled as he charged, blasting at Starscream.

Starscream turned just in time to avoid getting hit by the blast. He swiped his leg behind Crankase, causing the mech to fall on the ground hard. Starscream shot at Barricade and Crowbar as they stood, trying to protect himself and his mate from more damage.

"Retreat!" Barricade yelled as he tried to stand properly. The three decepticons transformed before taking off, Starscream shooting after them.

**: PRIME! Make sure that medic is ready. I found her, but she is in bad shape!** : Starscream shouted with his spark pounding in fear. He leaned forward and as gently as he could picked up Sky Shadow. She looked so broken and fragile… She didn't look like herself. Starscream felt energon tears fill his optics as he took to the sky with his mate in his arms.

'_Don't you dare, Starscream!'_ He thought to himself, a large frown on his face plates. _'You are not a sparkling!' _He growled in his helm.

He flew as fast as he could in his regular form, pushing himself to the limit as he tried to get to base. "Don't you do this to me, femme! Come on, Angel." He said through his teeth, his spark hurting with the pain and loneliness that she felt. He gripped her to him as tightly as he could without further hurting her, letting out a breath of relief when he saw the lights of the base appear below him, several bots and soldiers waiting on the tarmac below.

Starscream saw Optimus pacing with worry as he began to drop from the sky. When he landed on the ground, he ran over to Ratchet with panic on his face plates.

There were several gasps at the sight of the femme. "Medic, you need to fix her!" Starscream shouted, glaring into the optics of a shocked Ratchet.

Ratchet hurriedly ushered him into the med bay, ordering Jolt around. "JOLT! Get an energon line hooked up to her, immediately!" He shouted as he ran over to a medical berth, gesturing for Starscream to place her on the table. Optimus ran into the room, his face plates showing pain and fear.

Ratchet hooked up a spark monitor to her before going to unlatch her plating. "Help me unlatch her plating, now!" Ratchet spat at Starscream, determination clear on his face plates.

Starscream rushed to her side and began to unlatch the plating that hadn't fallen off during the battle, a choked sound escaping his vocal processor as he observed the damage done to his spark mate. His optics filled with rage and a growl escaped his vocal processor. He would kill them!

"I need you two to get out, now! I can't work with you two standing over top of me!" Ratchet shouted at Starscream and Optimus while he grabbed tools quickly.

Starscream growled and shouted at Ratchet with anger. "I will _not_ leave! She is my spark mate!" He shouted loudly, causing Ratchet to glare at him.

A large hand came to rest on Starscream's shoulder. He turned to look at who had touched him and looked into the optics of Optimus Prime. "Starscream, let's go. I know you want to stay, but we have to go right now. She needs to be alone with Ratchet right now, okay?" Optimus said in a calm tone. He watched as pain flashed in the seekers optics. "I have been where you are, and the best thing you can do is leave." He said quietly, his spark filling with pain at the thought of Elita.

Starscream was about to respond when the worst pain he could ever have imagined went through his spark, causing him to scream and stumble forward. Optimus caught his upper body, his optics widening in fear when he heard the flat line of the spark monitor, a yell of his own escaping him.

Ratchet gasped before screaming as he began to work to bring her back. "DON'T YOU DO THIS FEMME!" He shouted, working over her stiff body. "Not again!"

:-:

Sky Shadow groaned as her optics onlined slowly. Looking up from where she lay, she glanced around her quickly. She was in what seemed like a room, but it was not. It was like an infinite amount of white space, the only solid thing in the area being the ground that she was laying on. Sitting up, she furrowed her brow, confusion sweeping over her. She glanced around once more, trying to think of how she got there.

She offlined her optics and held her helm in her hands, thinking back to what she had been doing.

'_Starscream!'_ She thought, her optics onlining quickly. She was going to meet Starscream! What else had happened? She thought of each of the autobots, trying to remember anything she could. _'Papa!'_ She thought, her optics filling with energon tears. _'I ran away!'_ She thought to herself. It all came back to her then.

Barricade, the other two decepticons, the fight. She felt herself begin to glitch from the shock. How did she get here? Where was here?

Sky Shadow pulled her knees to her chest plates and began to sob in fear.

"My poor, sweet, little femme…" A gentle and soothing voice spoke. Sky Shadow's helm snapped up quickly to look for who had spoken. Turning her helm to look over her shoulder, she gasped in shock.

There was another femme there. She looked almost exactly like Sky Shadow, only she was pink. She had an idea of who this was, but she was too in shock to speak.

The femme walked forward, a fond look on her face plates. "I've been watching you, my sparkling." She said as she gently placed a hand on Sky Shadow's cheek.

Sky Shadow let out a shuddering breath, shock clear on her face. "C-carrier?" She questioned, her vocals cracking.

The femme, Elita, nodded. "Yes, sweetspark." She said soothingly, coming to cradle Sky Shadow's helm to her chest plates as she sobbed. "Shh… It's alright." She cooed.

"Have I offlined?" Sky Shadow asked, her optics glowing with sadness.

Elita rubbed a hand over Sky Shadow's helm. "You have, Sky Shadow." She said, causing Sky Shadow to gasp.

"No, no, no!" She cried. "I can't be dead! Papa won't be able to live without me! And Starscream!" She sobbed, gripping tightly to her mother.

A small smile formed on Elita's face plates at the mention of Optimus. "That is why I am here, sweetspark." She said, causing Sky Shadow to glance at her in confusion. "You were not supposed to offline today, Sky Shadow… You were destined to do great things. You hold the key to the end of the war, and now that you have died, the key has gone with you." She stared into her daughter's optics with a serious expression. "You are being given a choice, my little femme. Primus is giving you the chance to live once more and to put an end to the war, Sky Shadow. You can stay here with me, or you can go back to the living with your creator and spark mate." She spoke.

"What's the catch?" Sky Shadow asked with curiosity.

Elita One smiled at her before speaking once more. "Brining you back will have its consequences, Sky Shadow. Everything has a price, and this is no different." Sky Shadow gulped and frowned.

"Is it bad?" She asked.

Elita thought over this question before sighing. "It may seem bad when it happens, but it will have a good outcome."

Sky Shadow nodded.

"I want to go back."

:-:

Ratchet sighed as he covered Sky Shadow's body over with a large sheet. He had failed the Prime once more, and this time it was worse.

Walking out of the med bay and into the hangar next door, he looked at all of the scared and nervous looking faces of his fellow autobots and humans. Optimus and Starscream stood next to each other with desperate expressions on their face plates, and Bumblebee sat with a worried looking Sam and Mikaela on his leg. Sideswipe, Ironhide, Skidz and Mudflap stood to the side of the room with anxious expressions on their faces. Jolt came to stand beside Ratchet with a tired look in his optics. Will and Epps stared up at Ratchet with patient but worried looks.

Ratchet made a sound similar to that of a cough before shuffling his feet slightly. "Sky Shadow offlined at precisely 2:17 AM. All attempts to revive her were unsuccessful." He spoke in a defeated tone. He looked to the floor at the sound of one cry of agony that came from Starscream, his spark breaking in his chest. Lennox and Epps rubbed at their eyes as tears formed in them, while Sam and Mikaela openly cried and hugged each other in sadness. Bumblebee let out sad whirs and clicks, his optics filling with energon tears. Sideswipe, Ironhide, Skidz and Mudflap stood in shock at the news.

Optimus was silent.

"There is more that I think you all should know." He said with even more pain this time. This caused everyone to look at him with confusion. What could cause the medic to sound so sad and weak? "Sky Shadow… Sky Shadow was carrying." He said quietly, causing a stunned silence to follow. "It was a little femme… A seeker femme." He said, glancing at Starscream with sad optics.

The autobots all sat in stunned silence, pained expressions on their face plates.

"NO!" Starscream shouted, punching the wall forcefully. A large chunk of the wall fell towards the ground, causing dust and smaller chunks of rock to scatter around the floor.

Little did they know what Primus had in store.


	22. Skywarp and Thundercracker

**Hey guys! Here is chapter 22(: I'M SO HAPPY! THIS STORY HAS OFFICIALLY REACHED OVER 40K WORDS!**

**Here are the current results for the poll:**

**Sunny/OC/Sides: 3**

**Megatron/OC: 2**

**Bumblebee/OC: 1**

**Jolt/OC: 1**

**Prowl/OC: 0**

**IF YOU HAVE NOT TAKEN THE POLL YET, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE TAKE THE TIME TO!(:**

**I do not own Transformers or any character, scene, or quote that you might recognize.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!(:**

* * *

Starscream stood silently next to Ratchet as he worked on Sky Shadow's body. They were going to give her and their unborn sparkling a proper Cybertronian burial. On Cybertron, if a mech or femme was killed in battle, a medic would fix their body after they offlined as a sign of respect. They would be painted with a fresh coat of paint, and their armor would be shined to ensure that other Cybertronian's knew of the sacrifice that they had made.

Ratchet was extremely gentle and it seemed as though he were afraid to cause her more harm. But he couldn't cause her harm. She was gone.

Starscream let out a shuddering breath, his optics glowing a dim red. He reached a hand out and gently touched her cold cheek plate, his spark clenching in his chest. This wasn't supposed to happen… They were supposed to be together forever and always. He had only just found her, and now he had lost her. Was he really doomed to live an existence alone and angry? The pain of losing Sky Shadow had brought back the memories of losing his trine mates, and he couldn't take it. He couldn't deal with that much pain again. He couldn't live without her.

And his sparkling. His poor, unborn femmeling. His optics stared into the lifeless face of his mate with unshed energon tears, his spark thrumming in agony. He was a creator! They were going to have a little femme! He could have taught her how to fly and fight, and Sky Shadow could have taught her how to be a medic… But now, now they would never be able to do that. Because they were gone.

Starscream heard the footsteps of the large Prime walking up behind him as he continued to think about what could have been, but he didn't turn. He didn't look up. He just kept staring.

There was a heavy sigh from beside him. Optimus gazed down at his daughter with painful optics, his helm lowered in sadness. "Starscream, come walk with me." Optimus said, causing the seeker to look over at him with blank optics. Optimus turned and began to walk to the med bay entrance, stopping when he reached the door to look back at him. They stared at each other for a moment before Starscream glanced back down at Sky Shadow. He gently caressed her face plate as a way of saying goodbye.

As he followed the Prime out on the tarmac, he was quite. He hated the looks of pity he received from the humans and other bots. He didn't want their pity! They could never understand the pain he felt!

Optimus came to a stop when they were far enough away from the base, his optics looking straight out at the horizon. "Starscream, my daughter loved you." He said, causing Starscream to look at him. "She saw something good in you…" He continued. Starscream didn't respond, but Optimus didn't expect a response either. He hadn't spoken to any bot besides Ratchet and Sky Shadow for weeks after Elita had died. "Sky Shadow wouldn't want you to leave just because of her death. And because of that, I am asking you to stay with the autobots." He said, causing Starscreams optics to narrow.

"Why don't you just kill me, Prime?" He growled in a low tone. It wasn't malicious or angry, just sad, depressed, and lonely. "Just kill me." He said once more in a gentler voice.

Optimus looked at him with shock for a moment before shaking his helm. "I can't do that, Starscream. I won't do that." He said with conviction.

Starscream sighed and rubbed a clawed hand down his face plates. "Prime, I am asking you, begging you! Just kill me! Because if you don't, I will go to Megatron and we both know that he won't be as merciful as you would!" He looked at the ground with pained optics.

Optimus stared at him with wide optics. This was decepticon second in command? This was the fierce and violent Air Commander? Optimus was in shock. Starscream was begging him to kill him, and that was far from what he had expected.

"Starscream, do you really think that my creation would want you to end yourself because she is gone?" Optimus spoke with conviction, his optics glaring at the seeker. "Because I know she wouldn't. She would want you to live for her!" He said with a slightly raised voice.

Starscream shook his head as he stared out at the horizon with a pitiful look on his face plates. "How can I live when there is nothing else worth living for?"

:-:

Sky Shadow walked beside her mother with a frown on her face plates, confusion clear in her optics. After telling her mother she wanted to go back, Elita had told her to follow her. They had been walking in the vast, empty, white space for what seemed like forever. Sky Shadow glanced around, not understanding where it was they were going, or what they were doing.

"What is this place?" Sky Shadow finally asked, not being able to stay quiet any longer. She looked at Elita with curiosity, her optics flashing. "Where are all the other offlined bots?"

Elita looked over at her with loving optics before beginning her explanation. "This is what the humans would refer to as Limbo. This is where bots that are not ready to move on come after they offline. Most bots move on quickly, and only very rarely does a bot stay longer than a vorn." Elita explained as they continued to walk.

Sky Shadow stared at Elita with a confused look. "Why are you still here then?"

Elita sighed before looking at her daughter with a soft smile. "I am waiting." She said. "I have been waiting for you and your father." She finished, causing a sad look to come to Sky Shadows face. "Don't be sad, young one. I can wait longer… I have missed you and your father, but I can and will wait longer." She explained.

"When can I go back?" Sky Shadow asked.

She watched as her mother smiled slightly at her daughter's constant flow of questions. "At the moment, Ratchet is repairing your body. They are preparing you for a Cybertronian burial. When your body is fully repaired, Primus will send you back to your body and you will come online." She explained quickly, trying to answer her as accurately as possible.

Elita walked ahead a few yards, gesturing for Sky Shadow to stop, before stopping to stand in front of what appeared to be nothing. Lifting her hand, she pushed it forward. Sky Shadow's optics widened when what appeared to be a door opened for the femme. A grey light glowed from around the door, causing Sky Shadow to frown in confusion.

"There are some bots that would like to meet you." Elita smiled at her, optics shining brightly.

Sky Shadow's brow furrowed in confusion, wondering who could possibly want to meet her. She couldn't think of any bots that would possibly have any reason for wanting to meet her.

Elita walked through the door, disappearing into the grey light. Sky Shadow bit her lip plate before following her carrier with slight hesitation. She was a little nervous as to what could have been on the other side of the door.

She peered into the new space, her optics scanning over her surroundings with confusion. It was empty space like before, the only solid thing being the floor, but this time the space was a light grey color like the door.

Her optics glanced around before settling on two new figures in the room. There were two mechs, both seekers that looked very much like Starscream. One was purple and black, and the other was blue with red. Sky Shadow recognized them instantly from Starscreams memories.

"Skywarp? Thundercracker?" She called with shock. She was actually going to meet Starscreams trine mates!

Skywarp smirked at her. "Hey there, _Angel." _He teased, causing her face plates to warm up. Had they seen everything?

Thundercracker scoffed and crossed his arms, a frown on his face plates. "Shut up, Skywarp!" He growled, causing Skywarp to snicker at him.

"What are you guys still doing here? Starscream said that you guys offlined early in the war!" Sky Shadow spoke. She wasn't really sure how to act around them.

Thundercracker glanced at her. "We have been waiting for and watching over Starscream ever since we offlined." He said, causing her to nod in understanding. "We wanted to ask you to tell Starscream something." He said, causing her to cock her head to the side slightly.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Tell him our death wasn't his fault… And make sure that he knows we are waiting for him." Skywarp said with a serious tone. Sky Shadow nodded with a gentle smile as he spoke.

Thundercracker glanced at her with kind optics before saying something that shocked her. "We have been watching since the beginning, femme. You are good for Starscream, and because of that we approve of your relationship. We will watch over you, and we will give you the guidance that you need when you need it." He said, causing her to stare up at him with a shocked look.

"Thank you, Thundercracker." She said.

:-:

Starscream watched as Ratchet sighed as Ironhide and himself reattached Sky Shadow's new, freshly painted plating. New plates had been made by Ironhide, and Sideswipe had painted her plating. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker learned how to paint with expert precision, so Sideswipe made sure to take extra care in painting her plating.

Ratchet and Ironhide looked up when Optimus walked up to the berth. He stared down at his creation with pain filled optics. Reaching into his subspace, he pulled out a new autobot insignia. Starscream watched as Optimus gently applied it to Sky Shadows chest plates, the insignia looking like it belonged there.

The new insignia was slightly larger, and it was shinier than the other bots insignias. Optimus and Starscream had Ratchet make it secretly, not telling the other autobots the secret behind why this symbol was so much different than everyone elses.

Ratchet had taken a small, microscopic sliver from each of their sparks, and he had infused it with the Cybertronian metal used to make the symbol. This caused the metal to shine brightly, and it was warm to the touch.

Ratchet sighed as they all stepped back, staring at the newly painted, freshly washed and waxed, Sky Shadow.

Optimus spoke to all the bots in the room.

"Tomorrow morning, we will have the ceremony. Ironhide, please inform the other bots and the humans." He said. "I need to be alone right now."


	23. A Miracle

**Hey guys, here is chapter 23! I hope you all enjoy it(:**

**POLL RESULTS (including reviewed ones and messaged ones) SO FAR:**

**Sunny/OC/Sideswipe: 10**

**Bumblebee/OC: 3**

**Megatron/OC: 3**

**Jolt/OC: 2**

**Prowl/OC: 0**

**...**

**THE FIRST POLL CLOSES WHEN THE FIRST BOOK IS DONE (which will be in about 2 chapters, then we go on to the next book.)**

**If there is more than one with the same number of votes when the poll closes, there will be a tie breaker poll between them to see which one goes up against the one with the most votes.**

**I do not own Transformers or any character, scene, or quote you might recognize. **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

Starscream clenched his hands into fists as he entered the large, cold, military hangar. Today was the day that Sky Shadow would finally be laid to rest. The bots and humans that were already there looked up when he arrived, their optics holding sadness and pain. Optimus walked forward, coming to stand beside Starscream with a sigh. He placed a hand on the seekers shoulder, guiding him towards the large group of autobots and humans. He walked them over to stand at the head of a large berth that held the body of Sky Shadow.

"I would like to thank you all for coming here today." Optimus began with a solemn tone. "Many bots and humans have died because of this war…" He said to the quiet group gathered around him. "No matter how hard we may try, there will always be death because of this war. And because of the war, we have all lost an important member of the autobot team today." He said. "But we aren't just a faction. We are a family, and today we mourn the loss of our family member, Sky Shadow." He said with a pained expression. "She was my daughter, and I knew from the first moment I laid optics on her, she was going to change things." He spoke to the group, his optics staring into the face of his daughter. "The decepticons will pay for taking her life and the life of her unborn sparkling." He said with conviction. The autobots all stared at him with determination in their optics, knowing that the decepticons _would_ pay.

Optimus stepped back, gently nudging Starscream forward. Starscream looked at him with uncomfortable optics, not sure what to do or say. He stepped forward and let out a shuddering breath, his optics filled with energon tears. He looked down into the lifeless face plates of his mate and reached a hand forward as though he were going to touch her face.

His optics offlined and his hand clenched into a fist. "I'm so sorry… I'm so sorry I wasn't there when you needed me! I'm a terrible mate, and it's my fault you're not here. It's my fault our sparkling never even had the chance to live…" He whispered as he onlined his optics and looked into her cold and expressionless face. He wasn't talking to the autobots, and he wasn't talking to the humans. He was talking to her. "I can't live without you!" He said forcefully, optics glowing a brighter crimson. "Why? WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO ME?" He shouted, causing the humans to flinch. The autobots looked at him in shock. He was shouting at her corpse! "Come on! Wake up. It's okay, I'm not angry!" He said, shaking her shoulders. Ratchet and Optimus stepped forward, Ironhide ushering the humans back a little as the other bots stared in shock. "Come on, Angel. Just online those pretty optics!" He said, letting out a chuckle.

It wasn't a normal chuckle though. It sounded crazed.

Optimus stepped forward, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Starscream, you know she is gone. She isn't coming back. Stop it!" He said forcefully, gripping the seekers shoulder. Starscream didn't listen and continued to shake her body. "STOP IT!" Optimus shouted, becoming distressed.

Ratchet ran forward, withdrawing a large, Cybertronian sized needle from his subspace. He jammed the needle into Starscreams main energon line, in his neck, and injected a bright pink glowing liquid into his body. Starscream fell to his knees, his optics dimming.

"Sky Shadow…" He mumbled before falling forward, Optimus catching him from under his arms.

Optimus gaped and looked to Ratchet with a stunned expression. "What was that?"

Ratchet rolled his optics and helped the Prime move the seeker. "It was a simple sedative. Did you want him to continue?" He asked as they prepared to move Starscream. Optimus shook his helm and sighed before they began to walk to the med bay with Starscream.

"Thank you, old friend." Optimus said quietly, happy that Ratchet had been smart enough to stop Starscream like that.

Ratchet simply nodded with a small smile as they entered the med bay. "Prime, I wanted to talk to you." Ratchet said as they laid Starscream on one of the medical berths. Optimus looked up at him with curious expression. "I-I wanted to say that I am sorry." He sighed. "I have failed you twice, and I regret that with all of my spark. I have tried for vorns to tell myself that there was nothing else I could do for Elita, and eventually, I learned to forgive myself." He said quietly. "Now… Sky Shadow." He sighed with sadness. "I have failed you." He said with sad optics.

Optimus stared at his friend in shock, not knowing that Ratchet had felt that way. "Ratchet, there was nothing you could do. You tried, and that is all that matters. You tried to save Elita, and you tried to save Sky Shadow… And for that, I will forever be in your debt." Optimus said as he placed a hand on the old medics shoulder. "You have not failed me, Ratchet." He said with conviction.

Ratchet looked up into his friend's optics, seeing nothing but compassion and truth there. Ratchet gave a small smile to the Prime and nodded his helm. He walked over to one of the cabinets filled with energon, a sigh escaping him. He took out two cubes of high grade, knowing that the Prime was going to need it after what had just happened.

"Here, Prime. I think you deserve it after everything you have been through." Ratchet said as he handed one cube to his leader.

Otptimus smiled and nodded. "Thank you, Ratchet." He said. "I think I can have one high grade." He took a sip and offlined his optics in relaxation.

Ratchet nodded to his leader and took a sip of his own high grade as he leaned against one of the medical berths.

"Optimus Prime, sir!" A human shouted, running into the med bay. The soldier began to pant, sweat on his brow. Optimus immediately put down his energon and kneeled before the human.

"What is it, soldier?" He asked urgently, noticing the shock on the soldiers face.

The soldier panted and pointed towards the hangar that they had just come from. "Sky Shadow!" He panted, causing Optimus' optics to widen. Ratchet looked concerned for a moment.

The Prime stood up, turning to look at Ratchet before quickly walking out of the med bay.

Ratchet followed his friend with curiosity, wondering what could have shocked the soldier so much that he had run all the way across base to get to the Prime.

As they ran to the hangar where Sky Shadow's body lay, Ratchet noticed that many humans had gathered outside of the door to the hangar, Will Lennox being one of them.

Optimus looked down at Will and spoke to him. "Will, I trust you can tell me what is going on?" He questioned to his human companion.

Will put both of his hands on his head, his expression one of shock and surprise. "Y-you aren't going to believe this!" He shouted up to his Cybertronian friend as he pointed in the room.

Optimus knew then that it had to be something truly astonishing. Optimus walked into the hangar slowly, his optics scanning the room. Ratchet followed behind his leader with caution. They noticed a bright white light coming from somewhere on the berth with Sky Shadows body and decided to investigate.

"By the Allspark!" Optimus breathed as he neared his daughter's body. "Ratchet, come look at this!" He said louder, causing the medic to rush forward. Sky Shadows optics were glowing. But they weren't glowing their normal blue color; they were a bright white color.

"What in the name of Primus?" Ratchet mumbled, doing a scan on the offlined femmes body. What he found caused him to stumble back in shock, knocking over a large cabinet as he stared at her body with alarm.

_Designation: Sky Shadow._

_Species: Cybertronian._

_Gender: Femme._

_Sparkmate: Starscream._

_Energon Level: 100%_

_CPU: Active._

_Systems: Online, functional._

_Spark: Online, functional._

_Diagnosis: Carrying, healthy._

"Ratchet, what is it?" Optimus asked in alarm as he watched his friend stare at his daughter's body with what looked like horror.

Ratchet stumbled forward, gaping at the femme that lay on the berth. "Impossible! But my scanners have never been wrong…" The dumbfounded medic said as he stared at the femme. He did another scan on her, and he came up with the same results. "Prime…" Ratchet said, not knowing how to tell his friend what he had discovered.

"What is it, Ratchet?" Optimus asked once more.

"She's coming online!" Ratchet exclaimed, causing Optimus to stare at him in confusion. "I don't know how, but her systems, her spark, she is online… She appears to be in some sort of stasis lock right now, but her and the sparkling!" He shouted with a joyous laugh. "It's a miracle!" He shouted and hugged the Prime.

Optimus nearly glitched at the news, his spark pounding hard in his chest plates. "She is coming back?" He questioned, causing the medic to nod enthusiastically.

**: Autobots, report to hangar five immediately! :** Optimus called through the commlink.

Ratchet spoke quickly. "We need to move her to the med bay!"

:-:

Sky Shadow stood in front of Elita, Skywarp, and Thundercracker with a sad expression on her face plates. They stood beside a huge purple glowing cube, and all she had to do was touch it. It was time to go home.

"I guess this is goodbye." She said to the three of them, energon tears in her optics.

Elita rushed forward, gently cooing at her daughter. "Oh my sweet sparkling…" She said as she pulled Sky Shadow to her chest plates. "It is goodbye, but only for now. We will be here watching and waiting, okay?" Elita told her with a loving smile.

Sky Shadow nodded, a small smile coming to her face. She turned to face Skywarp and Thundercracker before looking to the ground. "I know I only just met you two, but I am going to miss you guys." She said quietly.

She gasped when she felt herself get pulled into a large, hard chest. Her arms were trapped by her sides as she realized what was happening. Skywarp had hugged her! He had wrapped his arms around her and hugged her to him, a teasing and playful grin on his face plates. "AWWW! She's going to miss us, Thundercracker!" He shouted, causing Thundercracker to snort in mild amusement.

"Skywarp, put the femme down!" Thundercracker ordered, rolling his crimson optics.

Sky Shadow felt herself be placed on the ground and looked at the mech with a sheepish smile. Thundercracker walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder, a small smile on his face plates.

"I am happy Starscream has chosen a femme like you." He simply said, causing Skywarp to snicker.

"That means he likes you too." Skywarp said with a sly smile.

Thundercracker smacked the back of his helm, causing his brother to wince.

Turning back to Elita, Sky Shadow looked into her optics. "I will miss you, Carrier." She said with sadness.

Elita sighed and placed a kiss to her daughters helm. "And I will miss you, sweetspark. Go! Now is the time." She said as she stepped away from Sky Shadow. She went to stand between Skywarp and Thundercracker, energon tears slipping down her face plates.

Sky Shadow looked at the three of them one last time, her own energon tears coming from her optics. She reached her hand forward, and just before she touched the cube, she spoke. "Thank you." She whispered, her hand touching the cube.

Everything went black.


	24. A Sparkling!

**Hey guys! Here is chapter 24... There will only be 1 more chapter in this story, then the sequel which will be called "Starscream's Redemption" will begin! So, please put your vote in on the poll if you have not, because the first poll is closing and the results will be given in next chapter. Then, a tie breaker will be done between the ones with the same number of votes. Then there will be one final poll done to see what pairing will be in the third part of this trilogy.**

**POLL RESULTS (including reviewed ones and messaged ones) SO FAR:**

**Sunny/OC/Sideswipe: 12**

**Bumblebee/OC: 4**

**Megatron/OC: 4**

**Jolt/OC: 3**

**Prowl/OC: 0**

**...**

**PLEASE REVIEW! I LOVE HEARING FROM YOU ALL!(:**

* * *

Starscream felt his systems coming online with a frown on his face plates. Checking his internal systems, he found that he had been put in a forced recharge about two hours previously. What had happened? Why had he gone into forced recharge? Where was he? He remembered going to Sky Shadows service, and then…

'_Oh Primus, what the frag have you done?' _He thought to himself, remembering the way he had acted. He remembered his processor overheating, and his spark was hurting so bad. He wasn't in control anymore, and because of that he had made a fool of himself.

His spark pulsed with sadness, regret, and shame. He had disrespected his spark mate, he had embarrassed himself, and now the autobots and humans probably thought he was defect with a glitch in his system.

"I have no idea how it is possible, but it's happening!" Starscream heard Ratchet shout with what sounded like happiness.

'_What in the pit has the medic so happy?' _Starscream growled to himself. Onlining his optics, he looked up at the ceiling of the med bay. So, he was in the med bay. He sat up slowly, his helm feeling slightly foggy.

Looking towards the medic, he saw all of the autobots and a few humans leaning over top of another medical berth. What were they looking at that had the medic so ecstatic?

Starscream huffed and spoke up. "Medic, why did I go into a forced recharge?" He called, causing Optimus, Ratchet, and Bumblebee to look at him.

Bumblebee made whirring noises and pointed at the berth with urgency.

Optimus stepped towards Starscream, his optics bright with glee. "Starscream, come here!" He said, gripping the seeker by the arm. He pulled Starscream towards the medical berth, and gently nudged Bumblebee to the side so Starscream could see.

Starscream stepped forward, his optics scanning the berth quickly.

"Sky Shadow?" He questioned as he realized it was his mate that was laying on the berth. But her optics… They were glowing white! He looked to Optimus with confusion. "What is going on?" He questioned, causing Optimus to smile.

"Sky Shadow is somehow coming online! It's a miracle! I don't know how, my scanners will not indicate it, but her and the sparkling! They are back!" Ratchet said from the other side of the berth. He had run multiple tests, taken tons more scans, and he even tapped into her systems to see if that could tell him anything.

Starscream gaped at the medic. "Is this some sort of sick joke?" He spat, glaring at the bots around him.

They all looked at him with shock. He thought they were kidding?

Sideswipe scoffed and spoke to the seeker. "No, it's not a joke. We aren't like you decepticon slaggers." He spat at the ex decepticon.

Optimus glared at Sideswipe. "Enough, Sideswipe." He said. Sideswipe had been getting more and more on edge lately. He missed his brother dearly, but that didn't mean he had to take it out on everyone else.

Starscream ignored Sideswipe, instead choosing to stare at his spark mate with hope filled optics. "Why isn't she responsive then? And why are her optics white?" He asked with worry.

Ratchet hummed in response before speaking. "Well, don't know. All we know is that right now she is in some sort of stasis lock." He said as he tapped away at a data pad with a furrowed brow. It was a very odd situation that they were in. As far as any of them knew, a bot didn't just come back from the dead.

Starscream tilted his helm with an odd look in his optics. "You said the sparkling was coming online as well?" He asked with a hopeful voice. Ratchet gave a slight smile and nodded. Starscream sighed and felt his spark swell with happiness. He was going to get his spark mate and their sparkling back! He couldn't believe it.

Starscream chuckled, causing the autobots and humans to look at him with shock. They had never thought that the decepticon seeker was capable of anything but destroying. But Sky Shadow had proved that wrong.

Starscream couldn't wait to hold her in his arms, to hear her voice, see her look at him…

"Come on, Angel… I know you can hear me. I just know it!" He whispered as he leaned in close to her face plates. He placed a hand on her cheek plate, his spark pulsing with joy when he felt warmth on her face plates. He leaned forward and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"The sparkling has left stasis lock!" Ratchet shouted, causing Starscream to jump back from his mate. He watched as all of a sudden, her whole body twitched on the berth, her optics flickering from white to their normal bright blue color, and then Starscream and Optimus fell to the floor with gasps. Bumblebee went to Starscreams side, whirring at him with worry. Bumblebee didn't necessarily have anything against Starscream, just the things he had done in the past. Ironhide and Sideswipe went to the aid of the Prime.

Starscream clutched his chest plates with his clawed hand, his optics wide. The bond! He could feel her, he could feel his mate!

Optimus stared at the ground in shock. He could feel his daughter once more.

There was the sound of breath being taken in, and a choke of shock.

Starscream looked up towards the berth and saw a slim figure sit up, and energon tears slipped from his optics. "Sky Shadow!" He breathed, causing her optics to look towards him.

She stared at him for a moment before throwing herself at him, causing his back to hit the floor. She hugged him tightly, energon tears falling from her optics. She wept as she held to him tightly, soft sobs escaping her now fixed vocal processor.

She looked up at the rest of the bots and humans, her optics wide with happiness, relief, and sadness. "Papa!" She shouted, quickly getting up and running to her father. He picked her up and held her smaller form to his larger one, energon tears filling his optics. He placed a kiss on her helm, sending waves of joy and love to her through their now restored bond.

Looking from her father to Starscream, she spoke. "I have so much to tell you!" She said urgently.

:-:

As the autobots and humans sat in the large hangar that served as the rec room, they watched Sky Shadow with awe.

"After I offlined, I woke up in this place… It was nothing, yet everything… It was just pure white space, and I was so scared!" She said to everyone. Optimus placed a hand on her shoulder. She smiled up at her father before continuing. "I didn't know what to do. But then, I wasn't alone." She said, causing the bots to look at her in confusion. "There was another femme there. I knew who she was as soon as I saw her." She said. She looked to Optimus with a tender smile. "It was my Carrier." She said, causing Optimus to take a deep breath. "She told me that we were in Limbo, and that she had been there since she offlined. She said she was waiting for us." She said to her father.

"But how did you come back?" Jolt spoke, causing many to look at him oddly. Jolt rarely spoke.

Sky Shadow gave him a look. "My carrier told me that Primus was giving me another chance. She said that I held the key to the end of the war, and that when I offlined it went with me." She explained, causing the bots to all glance at each other. "What?" She asked, not understanding why they all looked like that.

"We will tell you after." Ratchet said.

Sky Shadow rolled her optics before nodding. Starscream held her hand in his, a smile on his face plates. "Anyway, so after she gave me that cryptic message, she told me that I had a choice. She said I could either stay with her or come back to you." She said, glancing from her father to Starscream. "Obviously I chose to come back. But carrier told me that there will be consequences for Primus bringing me back. She said it will seem bad when it happens, but it will be good in the end." She explained. "After that, she took me to meet some more bots…" She began before looking into the optics of her spark mate. "Skywarp and Thundercracker." She said, causing Starscreams optics to widen.

He growled before sighing. "Why haven't they moved on?" He asked quietly.

Sky Shadow rubbed circles into his hand before smiling up at him. "They have been watching you, protecting you… They told me to tell you something. They wanted you to know that their death wasn't your fault, and that they will wait for you." She said with gentleness.

His optics looked pained, but he quickly nodded with a small smile. "Thank you, Angel." He said, placing a kiss on her hand.

Sky Shadow smiled and looked back to the group. "Soon after, I left, and here I am." She said with a smile. "So what have I missed?" She asked, her optics scanning the group with curiosity.

Ratchet coughed into his hand, before pointing to Optimus.

Optimus glared at Ratchet before turning back to his daughter with gentle optics. "Sweetspark, did Carrier mention anything else about this 'key' that you hold?"

Sky Shadow furrowed her brow and shook her helm. "No, just what I told you." She said with a sigh. "What could it be though? I don't have anything!" She shouted, shaking her helm in frustration.

Ratchet coughed once more. "Actually… We think we might know what this 'key' might be." He said, glancing at the rest of the bots.

Sky Shadows optics brightened, a smile on her face plates. "Really?" She asked, earning a nod from everyone. "Well, go on then! What is it?" She asked with glee.

Optimus and Ratchet looked to Starscream, who looked ready to glitch. "Uh, well, Angel…" Starscream said, causing Sky Shadow to look at him with curiosity. "How would you feel if I told you we were going to have a sparkling?" He asked hesitantly.

Sky Shadow looked at him blankly, her optics confused. "What?" She asked.

Starscream opened his mouth once more, but Ironhide groaned. "For Primus' sake! Femme, you're carrying!" He shouted, causing everyone to wince.

Sky Shadow gaped at Ironhide with shock. "C-carrying?!" She squealed, causing everyone to cover their ears. "A sparkling?!" She shouted, glancing at Starscream.

He nodded, a little nervous to whether she was happy or upset.

He was relieved however, when she squealed, tackling him in a hug. "Oh isn't this great! A sparkling!" She shouted. "Oh, I hope it's a femme! Oh but I hope she has your wings!" She ranted. "This is wonderful!" She shouted. Starscream laughed, realizing how excited he was as well that they were going to have a sparkling. He leaned forward and kissed her while sending her love and joy through their spark bond.

"It is a femme, actually." Ratchet said with a grin, causing her to hop up and down. The autobots laughed at Sky Shadows childlike antics.

She turned to look at her father with a grin. "Papa! Isn't this great? I'm going to be a mommy!" She ran over and hugged her father.

He chuckled at his daughters joy, hugging her to him in happiness. "And you will be the best carrier a sparkling could have."

Ironhide looked over at Bumblebee with a smile. "Well, Bee. Looks like you ain't gonna be the sparkling of the group 'nymore." He grunted with a gruff look.

Bumblebee whirred in response, a smile on his face plates.

Their family was whole again.


	25. Star Saber

**HOLY SCRAP YOU GUYS! I love you guys so much!(: I looked at my inbox and it was flooded with messages that made me so happy! Here is the last chapter of Starscreams Angel, and the next story will be posted by tomorrow.**

**RESULTS FOR THE POLL ARE IN...**

**Sideswipe/OC/Sunstreaker: 15**

**Bumblebee/OC: 5**

**Megatron/OC: 5**

**Jolt/OC: 3**

**Prowl/OC: 0**

**SO, SIDESWIPE/OC/SUNNY HAS WON THE POLL!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! AND PLEASE WATCH FOR THE SEQUEL!**

* * *

Sky Shadow lay across Starscreams chest plates with a content smile on her face plates. They were laying on the beach, the setting sun warming their plating. They needed to be together, alone. The trauma of losing each other had taken a toll on them both. She had missed him, and she hadn't realized just how much she had missed him until now. She gently caressed his face plates, her optics staring into his lovingly. She had missed her seeker so much.

Leaning forward, she placed a tender kiss on his lip plates. "I missed you so much…" She breathed, pain clear in her voice.

Starscream looked into her optics with intensity. "We won't be apart ever again." He swore to her, causing her to look at him with a frown.

"How do you know that, Starscream?" She questioned. "Megatron is still out there, and the war is still happening. One of us could offline tomorrow, and the other could live…" She mumbled, lip plate quivering as she tried not to cry. What she had said was true, and she knew that there was a possibility one of them could offline.

Starscream responded quickly. "Shhh, it's alright, Angel." He said as he ran a hand down her back. "No one will hurt you ever again! I won't allow it! You and our sparkling are safe now." He said to her with a gentle yet stern voice. He watched as she drew small patterns on his cockpit with her delicate fingers, soft hum coming from her.

Sky Shadow sighed and offlined her optics. "Starscream, how is it that you know exactly what to say to me?" She questioned.

Starscream chuckled, a small smirk on his face plates. "Angel, I missed you." He said as he watched her. He thought back to what she had said about meeting his trine mates, and decided to ask her a few things. "So, what did you think of my trine mates?" He asked with curiosity.

Sky Shadow onlined her optics and tilted her helm to look him in the optics. "I loved them! Skywarp seemed like a bit of a trouble maker… Thundercacker kept him in line though. Smacked him around a bit." She said with a snicker. "They said that they were happy you chose a femme like me." She said with a sigh, remembering the two mechs with a fond smile.

Starscream laughed quietly, a smile on his face plates. "Yeah, that sounds like my brothers." He said as he rolled his optics. He was happy she had gotten the chance to meet his brothers, and he was even happier that his trine mates had taken to her as well as he had.

Sky Shadow smiled and looked at him with fond optics. She couldn't wait to see what their sparkling would look like. Would she act more like Starscream? Or would she take after her carrier? Sky Shadow pictured a cute little seeker femme with blue optics, pale blue paint, and the cutest little wings. However, Sky Shadow knew that her little femme would probably look very different. Would she have red optics? Or would they be blue? Would she be tall like her creators?

Sky Shadow sighed with a content smile.

"What is it?" Starscream asked with a glance at her.

She chuckled and pecked his cheek plate with a grin. "I was just wondering what our little femme will look like." She said with a gentle look in her optics.

Starscream smiled down at her before sighing. "Well, I'm certain she is going to be beautiful. And I bet she is going to have optics just like yours." He said as he watched her grin up at him.

She snorted, a frown on her face. "Between you, Papa, Ironhide, and Ratchet she is going to be so spoiled. And she will have the most protective family in the whole universe!" She said as she laughed as he growled. "Any mech the poor femme likes will be offlined in their sleep!" She giggled.

Starscream growled in response. It was way too early to be thinking about his little femme and mechs!

Everyone always thought that her father would be against violence that was not necessary, but she knew that he was protective, and he would be overprotective with another little femme running around base.

Starscream leaned forward and placed a kiss to her helm, rousing her from her thoughts. She looked up at him with curious optics. "I'm the luckiest mech in the world… I have a wonderful mate who loves me, a sparkling on the way…" He said quietly.

Sky Shadow watched as he stared into the sky with a content smile on his face plates.

"We are both lucky." She said, causing him to look at her in confusion. "What are the chances that we found each other that night?" She questioned with curiosity.

Starscream watched her with a frown before smiling slightly. "Perhaps it was fate that brought us together." He said to her.

She glanced at him with warm optics before nodding.

Perhaps fate was the thing that brought them together.

**:-:**

**About 1 year later…**

"Come on, Sky Shadow!" Starscream shouted with wide optics. "Just a few more pushes, and our beautiful little femme will be here!" He told her as he held her one hand tightly.

Optimus stood on her other side, gently rubbing a hand over her helm and whispering comforting words to her. "Come on, sweetspark. You can do it, I know you can." He told her with loving optics.

Sky Shadow let out a sob and looked into her father's optics. "Papa, I can't! It hurts too much!" She cried. She watched as Ratchet observed how the sparkling was coming along, her face plates showing nothing but agony.

Ratchet placed a hand on her leg with stern optics. "Sky Shadow, you need to push one more time. I can see the sparklings helm." He watched as the femme nodded quickly as she braced herself. She gripped her spark mates hand tightly as she waited for Ratchet to give the command. "Okay, one… two… three! Push now!" He shouted to her.

She pushed as hard as she could, a screech of agony escaping her as she clenched Starscreams hand tightly.

"Good, good! Keep on going!" Ratchet shouted as his hand went to catch the sparklings. The rest of her body slowly came out.

Sky Shadow fell back against the medical berth as she panted, her optics offlining. Starscream placed a kiss to her helm and whispered to her. "You did it!"

The sound of a sparkling's cry reached her audio receptors, and her optics onlined. Ratchet looked at her with tears in his optics. "It's a little seeker femme." He said as he gently handed the little femme to her carrier.

Sky Shadow looked down at her sparkling with wide, joy filled optics.

She was very tiny, and she had bright purple optics. Her paint was a bright green color that looked very much like the color of spring grass, her cockpit glass was tinted a dark grey color, and her hands had a slightly clawed look to them. She was adorable, and Sky Shadow instantly loved her.

"S-Starscream, look at her!" She stuttered as she cooed to the little sparkling. The sparkling reached up and grabbed her finger, looking at it with her wide optics.

Starscream stared at the sparkling with adoration, his spark instantly reaching out to hers. The sparkling cooed up at him, her hands reaching up. He gently picked her up as Sky Shadow watched with loving optics.

"What are we going to call her?" Sky Shadow asked her spark mate.

Starscream stared at her with optics narrowed in concentration. "How about Star Saber? In honor of Prima, one of the original thirteen." He asked as he eyed his little femme.

Sky Shadow pondered over it for a moment before grinning up at him with happiness. "I like it. Star Saber..." She said to herself.

Starscream smiled at her before leaning forward to place a kiss on her helm as their sparkling cooed.

Everything he needed was right there with his sparkmate and sparkling.

And he wasn't going anywhere.


End file.
